La France, la mort, les conséquences
by Bizy
Summary: Comment la France se trouve être la solution aux problèmes rencontrés par destins tumultueux...
1. Prologue

_La France, la mort, les conséquences_

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La trame commence deux mois après « Grave danger ». Il y sera fait allusion à Tina. WS, GrOC, GSo.

* * *

_Prologue_

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'une tension était palpable au sein du labo. Chacun avait en tête l'enlèvement de Nick au début de l'été. A cela il avait fallu ajouter l'annonce surprise de Warrick à une dénommée Tina. Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et particulièrement pour Catherine… Les raisons qu'il avait invoqué étaient louables mais chacun parié sur la durée du mariage.

C'est un climat gris que Greg décida d'apprendre à ses collègues qu'il quittait le bureau de la police scientifique de Las Vegas pour ceux d'Honolulu. Tout le monde fut surpris sauf… Sauf Sara. Sara était devenue le témoin du changement comportemental qui s'était opéré sur son ami et ex-amant.

Greg avait réussi à faire tomber Sara dans ses filets mais la routine et la monotonie ambiante au labo avait eu raison de leur couple. Ils s'étaient quittés la semaine précédente sans cris, sans pleurs, d'un commun accord, comme deux amis qui se quittent quelques temps pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. Ils s'aimaient d'une amitié inébranlable et respecter profondément l'autre. Ils avaient bien fais la part des choses et, finalement, ils avaient trouvé qu'ils n'avaient pas de sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre mais ils avaient des sentiments fraternels très fort. Quoiqu'il arrive, il y en aurait toujours un pour l'autre seulement ils se refuseraient toujours à vivre ensemble, de peur de briser la magique amitié qui les habitée.

Grissom s'était rapproché de Sofia. Leur relation était plus étroite. Le fait que Sofia ait voulu réintégrer la police en tant que détective avait probablement été l'élément déclencheur. La jeune femme admirait l'homme de sciences. L'expert aimait converser de divers sujets avec le détective.

Catherine était seule ou plutôt elle était toujours en quête de l'homme qui serait susceptible finir ses jours avec elle. Comme lui avait répondu Nick, un soir, elle n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser un homme. Sous-entendu : les hommes sont à vos pieds.

Nick, lui, s'intéressait à la fille de son kidnappeur. Il voulait l'aider à sortir de prison. C'était en quelque sorte une façon de réparer le tort que Crane avait commis sur ces deux âmes perdues.

* * *

_vous voulez la suite ? laissez vos impressions dans ce cas..._


	2. Scene de vie de famille

_1er juillet 2009_

_Las Vegas_

« Tu comptes rester longtemps sans me parler ? Je t'ai déjà dis un millier de fois que j'étais désolée ! » s'exclama une voix féminine depuis la salle de bains privée d'une splendide maison d'un quartier huppé de Las Vegas.

« Mmumph… » gémit une personne allongée dans face à la baie vitrée de la chambre à coucher.

« J'espère au moins que tu as prévenu Sara ! » Une jeune femme enveloppée dans une serviette de bain apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ça presse pas… De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ecklie aujourd'hui. Je la verrai sûrement là-bas. » finit par déclarer Greg, les cheveux en bataille, le regard noir. « En plus, je suis certaine que tu le lui as dis lorsque tu étais en mission ici ! »

« Lorsque j'étais ici, je ne savais pas encore qu'on allait me nommer à ce poste. Je ne risquais pas de lui dire ! Mais toi, mon cher Greg, tu dois reconnaître que cette mutation est plutôt favorable à toi ! »

« J'avais plus de responsabilités à New York que je n'en aurai ici ! Ici, on me prenait pour le newbie et tu crois qu'après 4 ans d'absence les choses auront changé ? Tu rêves, Augie ! »

« Peut-être que les choses n'auront pas changées… Je ne sais pas moi… Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec Rachel, et à mes yeux c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! » Augie s'habillait rapidement car elle allait être en retard au bureau.

« Tu vas où ? » s'énerva Greg en enfilant son jean.

« Travailler. Appelles Sara, ne l'appelles pas, fais ce que tu veux ! Tu me reproches toujours de faire passer mon boulot avant ma famille alors que c'est faux seulement toi ! Toi on ne peut jamais rien te reprocher ! Tu es parfait ! » Augie descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapa sa mallette et son sac à mains, embrassa rapidement les enfants qui regardaient la télé au salon et quitta la maison en faisant claquer la porte.

« Les femmes ! J'vous jure ! » grogna Greg en se retrouvant devant la porte close.

« Vous allez avoir un bébé ? » demanda une petite voix.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas Ty… » répondit Greg en souriant à un petit garçon en pyjama.

« T'es sûr ? La dernière fois que Maman était aussi en colère, vous alliez avoir Josh… » rétorqua une fillette d'une dizaine d'années aux yeux bleus.

« Certain. Si Maman était enceinte, elle n'aurait pas accepté ce poste ici et on serait toujours à New York. Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner ? » demanda Greg en allant éteindre la télé.

« Oui mais on n'a pas pris notre douche ! » s'exclama la fillette.

« Alors tout le monde à la douche. Tu peux prendre notre salle de bains, Vicky. » Greg prit un garçonnet dans ses bras et monta les escaliers en suivant les deux ainés.

Greg appréhendait ce retour « aux sources ». Il avait prit soin de ne pas révéler à ses amis les tenants et les aboutissants de sa nouvelle vie. Hors mis Sara, personne ne savait qu'il vivait jusqu'alors à New York. Il n'était resté que six mois à Honolulu. Sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de suivre ce que lui dictait son cœur : retrouver Augie. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés sur une plage. L'un faisait du surf et l'autre passait ses vacances en famille à Hawaï. Entre eux ce fut le coup de foudre ! Greg avait dû passer par de nombreuses épreuves avant de pouvoir vivre avec Augie et les enfants de celle-ci.

La vie new-yorkaise avait été, aussi, une révélation pour Sanders. Il avait réussi à s'intégrer dans la vie de Victoria et Tyler Jr ainsi que dans la vie des beaux-parents d'Augie. Adrian Connelly, le beau-père de la jeune femme, était un Irlandais pure souche, flic de la vieille école. Anita, la belle-mère d'Augie, était un flic afro-américain très respectée. Greg avait immédiatement adopté comme un membre de la famille. La famille Connelly avait profondément souffert durant les dernières années. La venue de Greg était une bouffée d'oxygène. Quitter les Connelly était la raison pour laquelle le jeune père était si aigri envers Augie.

Certes… L'important pour Greg Sanders était de travailler en équipe de jour et non en équipe de nuit comme par le passé. Il voulait être présent tous les soirs pour surveiller les enfants lorsqu'ils brossaient leurs dents ou faisaient une prière avant le coucher, être présent pour raconter des histoires à Ty et Josh, être un papa comme les autres… Au fond de lui, il explosait de joie. Etre à Las Vegas allé lui permettre de voir s'épanouir sa petite fleur, sa petite Rachel, fruit de sa passion éphémère avec Sara. Quand il avait appris la grossesse de son amie, il était déjà engagé auprès d'Augie. C'est Augie qui décida d'introduire Sara auprès des siens. Elle-même avait été privée de son père pendant des années, elle ne voulait pas que Rachel subisse la même chose. Dès leur première rencontre, Sara et Augie s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Toutes les deux avaient grandis sans amour maternel et paternel.

« Chui prêt ! » s'exclama Ty en sortant Greg de sa rêverie.

« Tu t'es lavé les dents ? » jaugea le jeune papa en inspectant le jeune garçon.

« Oui. Tu peux demander à Vicky. On s'est lavé les dents en même temps. Et Josh ? Pourquoi il se lave les dents ? » Ty était le champion des questions. Il était attentif à tout.

« C'est encore un bébé… Pas vrai ? » Greg accrocha la pince de la sucette à la salopette de son fils. « Si vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller. » dit-il en regardant Vicky arriver vers eux.

« On pourra faire les magasins, P'pa ? Regarde… Je ne sais plus quoi me mettre… »

« Tu as tellement grandi… Après mon entrevue avec Ecklie, on ira au centre commercial et on fera du shopping. Vous allez avoir besoin de plus d'affaires légères. Il est rare qu'il fasse froid par ici sauf la nuit. » Greg s'empara d'une veste et d'un porte-documents en cuir noir.

La petite famille monta dans le 4X4 bleu nuit de Greg. Les enfants et lui étaient arrivés la veille de New York. En tant que directeur adjoint du bureau local du FBI, Augie avait une voiture de fonction. En arrivant sur le Strip, Greg voulu passer chez Sara pour voir sa fille mais il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous.


	3. Rendez vous avec Ecklie

_Département de la police scientifique_

Greg se gara sur le parking des visiteurs. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours autant d'allers et venues. Avant de descendre de voiture, il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et alla ouvrir aux enfants. Vicky et Ty se plaquèrent contre la portière avant pendant que leur père détachait Josh. Les enfants mirent leurs lunettes de soleil car celui-ci commençait à être haut dans le ciel.

« Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Conrad Ecklie. » se présenta-t-il après avoir mis ses lunettes dans la poche de sa chemise.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda la standardiste.

« Gregory Sanders. Les enfants sont avec moi mais ils restent en salle d'attente. » indiqua-t-il.

« Je préviens, Mr Ecklie de votre arrivée. » La standardiste appela Ecklie. « Mr Ecklie ?... Mr Sanders vient d'arriver… Bien, je le lui dis… » Elle raccrocha. « Il arrive. »

« Dites-moi… Sara Sidle est encore là ? Je veux dire, elle a fini son service ? »

« Mlle Sidle, hum ? » fit-elle en regardant Greg derrière son comptoir. « Elle a prit des jours de repos. Tout ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est qu'elle passe quasiment ses journées au tribunal. »

« Ah… » répondit simplement Greg qui se posait des questions.

« Sanders ? » demanda Ecklie en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. » fit Greg en présentant sa main pour saluer le directeur de la police scientifique.

« Vous venez ? » Ecklie serra la main qui lui était présentée et montra la direction de son bureau à Greg.

« Je ne serai pas long… Vicky, tu surveilles tes frères ? » Greg mit Joshua sur les genoux de la fillette.

_Bureau de Conrad Ecklie_

« Alors Sanders, de retour parmi nous ? » commença Ecklie.

« Si vous avez de la place pour moi… »

« Je vois que vous avez d'excellentes évaluations de vos supérieurs d'Honolulu et New York. Vous étiez responsable de l'équipe de jour, et je vois aussi que vous avez suivi un stage au sein de l'institut médico-légal du FBI. Pourquoi être revenu à Las Vegas ? Je veux dire que je veux bien vous intégrer dans l'une de nos équipes mais ça ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix quant à mon retour ici. Ma femme a été mutée ici et il a bien fallu que je suive avec les enfants. Que voulez-vous dire par « ça ne sera pas dans l'immédiat » ? »

« Il y a eu de nombreux changements depuis votre départ et il y a encore des changements à venir au sein du labo. Si je crois les rumeurs qui circulent, il y aurait une place qui se libérerait d'ici deux mois pour une durée déterminée. J'ai une place vacante au laboratoire d'analyses. C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour l'instant. »

« Si j'acceptais ce poste, quelles seraient les chances pour que je sois réintégrer dans une équipe par la suite ? »

« Vous seriez prioritaire, bien entendu… Par contre, le poste vacant est durant la nuit. »

« Mouais… Je vais en discuter avec ma femme. Je vous rendrais une réponse dans la semaine. » Greg se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vous savez Sanders, il ne faut pas faire le difficile par les temps qui courent. »

« Je ne fais pas le difficile. Je veux préserver ma famille. L'équilibre de mes enfants est bien plus important que le reste. »

« Bien. J'attends votre réponse pour la fin de la semaine. » fit Ecklie en présentant sa main à Greg.

Le jeune père se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et prit Josh dans ses bras. Greg et ses enfants sortirent du bâtiment sans rencontrer de visages connus. En sortant du parking, la voiture de Greg fut accrochée, sans gravité, par une voiture banalisée.

« Ça continue… Quelle poisse ! » maugréa-t-il en sortant de son véhicule après s'être assuré que les enfants n'avaient rien. « Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! »

« Je m'excuse… Je ne vous avais pas vu… » s'excusa timidement un jeune officier de police.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas vu ! J'y crois pas ! Vous n'avez pas vu un énorme 4X4 s'engager ? Achetez-vous des lunettes ! » s'emportait Greg.

« Hé ! Hé ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Brass en se garant près du véhicule de police. « Sanders ! »

« Capitaine Brass ? » Greg reconnu la voix derrière lui. « C'est un de vos hommes ? Il faudrait lui faire passer un test de vue. Il affirme qu'il ne m'a pas vu seulement c'est dur de ne pas voir un 4X4 comme le mien… surtout en plein jour ! »

« Je vous présente mes excuses pour l'officier Jones. Il y a des dégâts ? »

« Non… Seulement une grosse frayeur. »

« Jones, je vous retrouve dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes. » fit Brass à son officier de police. « Alors, vous êtes en vacances et vous venez saluer vos collègues ? » s'intéressa le capitaine Brass.

« Pas exactement… Ma femme a été mutée ici. Avec les enfants, nous avons été obligés de suivre. Venez, je vais vous les présenter. » Greg invita Brass à le suivre. « Les enfants, je vous présente le Capitaine Jim Brass. »

« Bonjour, M'sieur ! » firent Vicky et Ty en chœur.

« Bonjour les enfants… » répondit Brass en souriant. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des enfants ni qu'ils étaient si grands… »

« Y'a que Josh qui s'appelle Sanders. Nous, notre nom de famille c'est Connelly. » rétorqua Vicky.

« Ah… »

« Capitaine, je vous présente Victoria et Tyler Jr, les enfants de ma femme, et Joshua qui a 18 mois. » présenta fièrement Greg.

« Décidément… Les choses changent… Je suis content de vous avoir revu, mon p'tit Greg. »

« Moi de même, Capitaine. » Greg referma la porte arrière de son véhicule. « Capitaine… Dites-moi, j'ai entendu dire que Sara passait ses journées au tribunal. Elle a des problèmes ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Rien de bien grave si j'ai bien compris. C'est une histoire de garde d'enfants. Pauvre gosse… Pas marrant d'être balloté entre son père et sa mère… » Brass fut interrompu par son téléphone. « Je dois vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« On y va, P'pa ? » demanda Ty par la fenêtre.

« Oui, oui… » répondit vaguement le jeune père en composant un numéro sur son téléphone cellulaire.

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sara Sidle, veuillez laisser un message. Bip. »_

« Sara ? C'est Greg. Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras eu mon message. »

La voiture démarra et se dirigea vers le principal centre commercial de Las Vegas. Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsqu'il trouva une place. Les enfants avaient faim et Josh commençait à s'énerver dans son siège-auto. Après s'être restaurés, ils commencèrent leur shopping. Greg adorait observer les regards des gens lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses, se promener avec les enfants. Ce n'était pas le fait que les aînés avaient la peau chocolat qui faisait se retourner les gens mais le fait que Victoria avait les yeux bleus et son frère les yeux marron. Greg s'amusait à penser à la réaction de ses anciens collègues lorsqu'ils rencontreraient Vicky et Ty. La petite aurait pu être la fille de Warrick…

Vicky recommanda à Greg d'acheter des fleurs à Augie, histoire de se faire pardonner son attitude du matin. Le jeune père avait déjà oublié sa dispute matinale. Il était préoccupé. Il craignait que Sara demande la garde exclusive de Rachel sans lui en avoir parlé auparavant. Il avait cherché tout l'après-midi qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Sara veuille en arriver là… D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas rappelé…

_Résidence Connelly-Sanders_

_Fin d'après-midi_

« C'est moi ! » s'écria Augie en rentrant chez elle après une longue journée de travail.

« Maman ! Maman ! » Les enfants arrivaient en courant du patio. « Avec Papa, on a fait plein de courses ! Il nous a acheté des vêtements ! Tu viens les voir ? » l'empressèrent les petits.

« Je vais venir. Greg est où ? » demanda Augie en se déchaussant.

« Sur la terrasse avec Josh. Il est en train de monter une petite piscine gonflable pour que Josh puisse patauger. »

« D'ac. J'arrive. Je vais mettre mon maillot de bain et je vous rejoins. » Augie monta les escaliers et alla se changer. « Greg ? » fit-elle doucement en avançant à pas de loup vers son mari.

« Hein ? Bonsoir, chérie… » répondit-il en embrassant Augie. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

« Les enfants m'ont dis que tu avais fais chauffer la carte de crédits. Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »

« Parfait. On s'est bien amusé. Josh a bien fait un caprice mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Tu as appelé Sara ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en s'asseyant au bord de la piscine.

« J'ai essayé seulement je n'ai réussi à avoir que le répondeur. D'ailleurs, je vais aller chez elle. » Greg se leva et se dirigea en direction de l'allée qui conduisait aux véhicules des Sanders.

« Maman ? Tu viens te baigner avec nous ? » demanda Vicky en s'approchant de sa mère.

« Attends, je vais prendre Josh. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Greg ? Je l'ai trouvé bien calme… »

« C'est parce que tu as prononcé le prénom de Sara. A son ancien boulot, il a demandé à la voir et on lui a dit qu'elle avait pris des jours de repos. Ensuite, en partant, on a rencontré un policier qui lui a dit que Sara passait ses journées pour obtenir la garde exclusive. Tu crois que Sara ne veut plus qu'on voit Rachel ? » s'inquiéta la fillette.

« Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. J'espère pas… J'ai eu Sara au téléphone il y a deux semaines et elle m'en aurait parlé. Si ça se trouve ce sont des rumeurs… » répondit-elle en entrant avec son bébé dans la piscine.


	4. Rachel, petite fleur

_451 Summerlin, Las Vegas_

Greg se gara devant une petite maison peinte en bleue et blanc. Des pots de fleurs étaient suspendus. Un rocking-chair restait immobile dans un coin. Des jeux étaient éparpillés sur le gazon devant la maison. Il n'y avait pas de voitures dans l'allée. Il sortit de son 4X4 et s'assit sur les marches. Le quartier semblait calme. Les maisons étaient l'opposé du quartier résidentiel où sa famille s'était installée. Il aperçut, au loin, une berline rouge s'engager dans la rue. La voiture passa devant lui et se gara dans l'allée. Il ne put distinguer le visage du conducteur à travers les vitres teintées. La portière s'ouvrit.

« Greg ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda Sara, ses grosses lunettes noires cachant son visage.

« Salut, Sar ! J'ai essayé de te joindre seulement je tombais toujours sur ta messagerie. Il faut qu'on se parle… » dit-il très sérieusement, le visage fermé.

« Euh… Oui… Tiens attrape ! Ouvre la porte, s'il te plait. Je te rejoins à l'intérieur. » fit la jeune femme en jetant les clés de la maison à son ami et en regardant autour d'elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il avant de voir Sara secouer la tête.

« Enfin à la maison… » murmura Sara en portant une petite fille endormie sur un bras et tenant un garçonnet par l'autre main. « Michael, je te présente Greg. Greg, je te présente Michael. »

« Bonjour, toi. » fit Greg en s'agenouillant face au garçonnet qui se cacha derrière Sara.

« N'est pas peur, petit homme. Greg est ami à ton papa et à moi. » Sara avait posé la main sur la chevelure frisée du garçonnet.

« Warrick est au travail ? » demanda Greg en se relevant.

« Non. On a pris plusieurs jours de repos. Et toi ? Tu es venu chercher Rachel ? » Sara était allée au salon pour allonger la petite fille sur le canapé pendant que Michael s'assit sur le fauteuil et alluma la télé. « Pas trop fort, petit homme. »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu passais tes journées au tribunal pour obtenir la garde exclusive de Rachel. C'est une des raisons qui fait que je suis là, devant toi. » expliqua le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard déterminé.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda Sara en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. « Il n'est pas question que je demande la garde exclusive de Rachel. Il n'en a JAMAIS été question. Warrick et moi essayons d'avoir la garde exclusive de Michael depuis plusieurs mois déjà… »

« Pardon, Sara… Je ne savais pas… Tu veux que je prenne Rachel avec moi ? Je sais bien que je ne dois l'avoir que le mois prochain mais on peut inverser si tu le souhaites. » Greg s'était assit aux côtés de son amie et lui tenait les mains.

« Non… Je ne veux pas être séparée de ma fille en ce moment… Et puis, New York est si loin. » Sara avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne vis plus à New York depuis hier, Sara… Augie a été nommée à Las Vegas et je n'ai pas encore repris le travail. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très heureux d'être de retour ici… » fit la jeune femme en regardant dans le vague.

« Si, si. Bien sûr que je suis heureux. Je ne peux pas retrouver le même poste que j'avais à New York. J'ai vu Ecklie ce matin et il n'y aurait pas de postes qui se libéreraient avant un moment. Il y une vacance au sein du labo mais rien au niveau des enquêtes sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas fais tout cela pour retourner au point de départ, Sar. A New York, j'étais responsable de l'équipe de jour et là ? Là, je serai un petit technicien insignifiant comme à mes débuts. » se lamenta le jeune homme.

« Il y a une place en équipe de nuit qui va se libérer début septembre, tu peux peut-être attendre. Compte tenu que Warrick et moi allons, très sûrement, obtenir la garde de Michael, j'ai demandé à être en congé parental pour 3 ans. Je doute obtenir une durée pareille mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. D'un autre côté, un technicien gagne plus qu'un expert de niveau 3… »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Sara. Depuis New York, j'aime travailler en équipe de jour. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu peux toujours négocier ton contrat avec Ecklie. Et Augie, elle en pense quoi ? » Sara jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon car il lui semblait que quelque chose bougeait.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire : « Mon chéri, tu dois accepter. Tu verras que très rapidement tu retrouveras le même poste que tu avais à New York. » Ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est marié et elle est de plus en plus prévisible sauf pour ses décisions… »

« Laisse-la respirer. Augie aime sa liberté. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Vous n'êtes pas obligés, non plus, d'avoir toujours les mêmes hobbies. » l'interrompit la jeune femme en se levant et en allant au salon. « Rachel ? Viens voir qui est là, ma puce… » Sara prit par la main la petite qui frottait ses petits yeux.

« Salut, petite fleur… » fit doucement Greg.

« Papa ? Papa ! » Rachel leva les bras vers Greg.

« Comme tu m'as manqué, ma fleur. » Greg serra sa fille très fort contre lui. Cette situation était si rare. « Tu vas bien ? Tu t'amuses bien avec Michael ? »

« Oui. Tu me fais un câlin ? » Rachel se colla un peu plus à son papa.

« Je crois que Warrick arrive… » fit Sara en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« C'est moi ou tu as perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois ? » s'interrogea Greg en voyant les formes anorexiques de Sara.

« J'ai un peu perdu… Il m'arrive d'oublier de manger. » rougit Sara.

« Ce n'est pas en devenant anorexique ou autre que tu vas pouvoir garder la tête hors de l'eau, Sara… Rachel a besoin de sa maman et Michael a besoin de toi. »

« Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que tu avais maigri. » répondit Warrick en prenant un air sérieux. « Salut Greg ! Content de te voir ! » Warrick serra son ami dans ses bras et embrassa les enfants sur le front avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer Sara sur ses genoux. « Je t'aime… » lui chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit-elle en caressant la joue de Warrick.

« Alors Greg, tu es de passage ? »

« Non. Augie a été mutée ici. Elle a été promue directeur-adjoint. Donc me revoilà… »

« Tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Rachel et la voir plus souvent ! C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Warrick qui ne voyait pas le sourire forcé de Sara lorsqu'il dit ceci.

« Je me plie aux exigences de Sara… » fit Greg qui avait vu la drôle de moue sur le visage de son amie. « Rachel est autant ma fille que celle de Sara. Le fait de vivre à nouveau à Vegas fera que je serai plus disponible pour elle… »

« Merci, Greg. » Sara se leva et alla embrasser Greg sur la joue.

Ce dernier prit congé de ses amis et de sa fille. Sara avait accepté que Rachel aille passer le week-end chez son papa. Chaque séparation même minime était un déchirement pour la jeune femme. Au début de sa grossesse, elle avait peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, de ne pas y arriver. Ses appréhensions disparurent lorsqu'on lui mit Rachel sur la poitrine. Elle était si menue, si rose, si délicate. Les appréhensions étaient revenues dès lors que Sara avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant elle avait peur de délaisser sa fille et le fils de son compagnon au profit de son bébé. Elle adorait Michael. Elle faisait tout son possible le rendre heureux. Michael, lui, préférait être chez son père et Sara.


	5. Retour aux sources

_7 Août 2009_

_Laboratoire de la police scientifique_

Greg était déjà au travail au laboratoire à analyser des preuves recueillies la veille dans une affaire d'homicide. Il avait fini par accepter la proposition d'Ecklie tout en fixant ses conditions : ne pas travailler les week-ends ni les jours fériés ; travailler de 20 heures à 7 heures. Mis à part Sara et Warrick, personne n'était au courant du retour de Greg au labo.

Nick entra pour donner des éléments au nouveau de l'équipe. Le Texan fut surpris de voir combien le labo était calme. Même après le départ de Greg, la chaine HiFi fonctionnait à tue-tête. Là, le technicien avait branché un câble pour un casque et écoutait la musique tout en se dandinant.

« Il promet le nouveau… Déjà que le laboratoire n'a pas de couleurs gaies… Si en plus, il nous prive de musique… » réfléchit Nick à voix haute.

« Il n'est pas si nouveau que ça le nouveau. » ironisa Sara qui était derrière Nick.

« Ah… Sara ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Ne recommence pas ! Et d'ailleurs, comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas si nouveau le nouveau ? Je vous ai vu arrivé Warrick et toi. Tu n'as pas pu faire la connaissance du nouveau avant moi. » calcula-t-il en détaillant la mine détendue de la jeune femme.

« C'est pour moi ? » les interrompit Greg.

« G… Gr… » balbutia Nick.

« Greg. Il s'appelle G R E G. tu te rappelles de lui, Nicky ? » se moqua Sara en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

« Je… Bah… Euh… Greg ! »

« Oui ? » fit le jeune homme en prenant les pièces à conviction des mains de Nick et en retournant vers son bureau.

« Depuis quand tu es là ? » finit par lâcher Nick qui se grattait le crâne.

« Je suis arrivé pour 20 heures. »

« Ah… Bien… Mais depuis quand tu es à Vegas ? » Nick s'assit sur un tabouret et manqua d'en tomber sous le regard plus qu'amuser de Sara.

« Un peu plus d'un mois… » répondit-il, gêné, en regardant Sara. « Ma femme a été mutée ici et j'ai suivi… Je n'avais pas bien le choix et les enfants non plus. »

« Les enfants ? Parce qu'en plus tu… vous avez des enfants ? »

« Oui. 3 au total. » Greg croisa le regarde de Sara avant de faire l'impasse sur Rachel. « Regarde… Là c'est Vicky et Ty Jr, les enfants de ma femme. Ils sont beaux pas vrai ? »

« Ils sont noirs ? » remarqua Nick alors que Sara leva les yeux au ciel.

« Métisse. Leur père était aussi métis. Ensuite, je te présente Joshua. Mon fils. Cette photo a été prise à notre arrivée à Vegas. »

« Sara, tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dis ! » s'indigna Nick.

« Si vous m'aviez demandé plus souvent des nouvelles de Greg, vous auriez su qu'il s'était marié et avait eu un adorable petit garçon il y a bientôt deux ans… » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

« Ta femme est bien jeune pour avoir des enfants si grands… » Nick regardait attentivement la photo que lui avait présenté Greg.

« Augie aura 30 ans l'an prochain. Ça te pose un problème qu'elle ait choisi d'avoir ses enfants tôt ? » répondit le jeune homme passablement énervé par les remarques du Texan.

« Non, non… Et elle fait quoi comme travail ? »

« Augie est agent fédéral. Satisfait ? Si vous voulez bien, j'ai du travail en attente. » maugréa Greg en retournant à son ordinateur, ne se préoccupant pas de Nick.

« Hey… Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda Sara en secouant gentiment son ami.

« Moui… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à son retour au point de départ, c'est tout… Rachel va bien ? »

« Oui. Avant que je quitte la maison, Augie a téléphoné pour nous inviter à votre pendaison de crémaillère. J'ai répondu que nous viendrions tous les quatre : Warrick, Michael, Rachel et moi. »

« Elle ne perd pas de temps décidément ! Elle a prévu sa petite fête pour quand ? » s'enquit Greg sans quitter son travail des yeux.

« Dimanche. Il parait que vous avez quelque chose de prévu samedi soir… »

« Oui… Augie va être officiellement présentée comme étant directeur-adjoint du FBI. Regarde… J'ai reçu mon carton d'invitation. »

« Mr Connelly ? Tu en as parlé à Augie ? » Sara s'assit sur la chaise près du bureau.

« Oui… Elle est bizarre parfois… Je veux bien croire que les Français sont d'humeur changeante seulement là je n'arrive pas à suivre… »

« Elle aurait pu ou dû garder son nom de jeune fille dans ce cas et accoler « Connelly » ou « Sanders ». »

« Le nom de sa mère sonne trop français d'après elle. Et elle ne connaît pas le nom de son père. Ironique non ? Nous n'avons jamais réussi à obtenir son extrait de naissance à Los Angeles. Toutes ses pièces d'identité ont été faite au nom de « Bertier » et pourtant elle a la double nationalité du fait que son père est ou était américain. J'ai épousé la femme-mystère. » ironisa Greg

« Je lui parlerai si tu veux… Par contre, il serait préférable qu'elle n'invite pas le reste de l'équipe à votre crémaillère… Je ne me sens pas prête à regarder Nick en face. Personne ne sait, ici, que tu es le père de Rachel. »

« Pas de problèmes, Sar. » Greg déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.


	6. L'attaque

_Résidence Connelly-Sanders_

_13 septembre 2009_

_23 heures 13_

« J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais. » chuchota Greg en portant Ty hors de la voiture alors qu'il venait de se garer devant le perron de la résidence familiale. « Satané temps. Ça va être dur de réveiller Vicky et Ty. »

« Ils ont dormi dans l'avion, Greg. Ils sont jeunes, ils reprennent plus rapidement que nous. Je vais réveiller Vicky.

« Non, laisse-la dormir. Je pose Ty sur son lit et je redescends pour prendre la petite. Occupe-toi des garçons pendant ce temps. » Greg pénétra dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre. « On a des messages… J'espère que ce n'est pas le boulot. »

« On écoutera les messages avant de nous mettre au lit. » Augie se pencha vers Greg et l'embrassa.

La petite famille était partie quelques jours à New York pour les cérémonies de commémoration du 11 septembre. Le retour avait été mouvementé car le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous. Les vols étaient retardés ou annulés. Greg monta sa belle-fille et alla décharger le coffre. En refermant la porte derrière lui, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Greg se précipita sur le combiné pour que les enfants ne soient pas réveillés.

« Sanders. »

« … »

« Allo ? » répéta Greg.

« Pa… Papa… Maman… Maman bouge plus… Ai peur… » fit une petite voix tremblante de terreur et embuée de larmes.

« Rachel ? Ne bouge pas ! Papa arrive tout de suite ! » Greg raccrocha immédiatement le combiné et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. « Chérie… Il y a un problème chez Sara. Je vais voir et je te préviens. Ne m'attends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme qui se démaquillait.

« Rachel vient d'appeler. Elle dit que Sara ne bouge plus. Je vais appeler Warrick en route. » Greg embrassa sa femme et quitta leur chambre à coucher.

Le moteur du 4X4 était encore chaud et Greg n'eut pas de mal à démarrer son véhicule. Il ressentait un froid dans la poitrine et ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Il fit attention de ne pas griller de feux et prit des raccourcis. Il se gara, comme à son habitude, devant la petite maison bleue de Warrick. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la porte d'entrée était entrouverte.

Greg avait essayé de joindre son ami mais il devait être dans une zone hors réseau. Il sauta de sa voiture et courut en direction de la petite maison. Son côté professionnel prit le dessus et enfila une paire de gants qu'il avait toujours sur lui. En poussant la porte, il se crut sur les lieux d'un bombardement ou cela y ressemblait… Les meubles étaient renversés, les pots de fleurs étaient brisés. Il paniqua et se mit à chercher sa fille sous le canapé.

« RACHEL ! RACHEL ! » Il avança un peu plus dans la maison. « Sara ? SARA ! » Greg reconnu la forme longiligne de Sara, allongée, immobile, face contre terre. « Sara… Sara ? Je suis là. Ça va aller… Je vais appeler les secours… »

« Ra… Rachel… » murmura Sara qui avait reprit conscience l'espace d'un instant pendant que Greg demandait deux ambulances en urgence.

« Elle m'a appelé à la maison. Elle doit se cacher. » Greg avait les larmes aux yeux de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état. « Rachel ? Sors de ta cachette, ma fleur. Papa est là et tout va bien. »

« Papa ? » demanda une petite voix provenant de sous un tapis de la chambre.

« Rachel ? J'ouvre. » Le jeune homme retira le tapis et souleva la trappe. « Oh mon Dieu ! Venez les enfants. » Greg attrapa Michael et Rachel. Tous deux pleuraient et été tétanisés.

« Papa… » Rachel enfouit sa petite tête blonde dans le cou de son papa.

« Je suis là, ma chérie. Ça va aller… » Greg ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et de serrer sa fille très fort contre lui. « Tu es blessé, Michael ? »

Le petit garçon poussa un petit gémissement d'effroi et alla se caller contre Sara, inconsciente. Les sirènes des ambulances arrivèrent aux oreilles de Greg. Celles d'un véhicule de police aussi.

« Par ici ! » cria Greg depuis la chambre aux secouristes. « Elle est inconsciente depuis 5 minutes environ. Elle a un pouls filant. »

« Bien, Monsieur. » répondit un des secouristes en mettant le doigt sur l'interrupteur.

« STOP ! Attendez que je sorte avec les enfants ! » réclama Greg en prenant les enfants dans ses bras malgré les protestations de Michael. « Ça va aller, mon grand… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Brass en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds.

« Capitaine, c'est Sara… » dit Greg en arrivant avec les enfants dans les bras.

« Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Où est Sara ? » s'enquit Sofia qui accompagnait le capitaine.

« Rachel m'a appelé chez moi. Elle m'a dit que Sara ne bougeait plus alors j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai trouvé la maison plongée dans le noir. J'ai pris soin de mettre mes gants. J'ai trouvé Sara étendue dans sa chambre. Je vais laisser les enfants aux secouristes. Je reviens. » Greg passa les deux officiers de police, horrifiés.

« Greg, vous vous êtes blessé ? » demanda Brass en regardant attentivement Greg à la lumière de la lune et des phares.

« Non. Pou… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et comprit qu'il avait du sang de Sara sur le visage. « Vous pouvez voir si les enfants n'ont rien ? » sollicita-t-il en asseyant les petits sur le brancard.

« Bien sûr. Vous… » tenta de dire la secouriste.

« Non. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne voient pas mon amie, s'il vous plait. Le petit est déjà suffisamment sous le choc comme ça. » Greg observait Michael, pâle, les yeux fixes et grands ouverts. « Rachel. Tu vas être sage. Tu restes avec Michael. Je ne suis pas loin. Je parle avec le capitaine Brass. »

« Hum… Hum… » Rachel avait pris la main de Michael dans la sienne et la serrait fort. Elle voulait pleurer mais n'y arriver pas.

« Capitaine, savez-vous où est Warrick ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais son téléphone est sur messagerie. » Greg était revenu près des policiers. Il s'était débarbouillé et avait quitté les gants ensanglantés.

« Il est avec Vartan sur les bords du Lac Mead. Des cadavres en décomposition. Le réseau ne passe pas là-bas. Ils sont partis il y a bien trois heures, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer sur Vegas. » expliqua Brass. « Il va falloir que vous veniez faire une déposition. »

« C'est vraiment utile ? » demanda le jeune homme qui jetait un coup d'œil vers les petits et d'un autre côté sur les ambulanciers qui s'afféraient près de Sara.

« Oui. Tu as appelé les secours. Tu connais la procédure, non ? » rappela Sofia.

« Bien sûr que je la connais ! Je veux être sur cette affaire ! » s'énerva Greg en donnant un grand coup de pied.

« Hé Hé ! Calmez-vous Greg ! J'appuierai votre demande auprès de Grissom. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que Gil accepte. Tout le monde sait que Sara est ta meilleure amie et que… »

« Hein ? Sara ? Ma meilleure amie ? Elle est bien plus que ça ! Bien plus… » murmura-t-il alors que les secouristes accéléraient le pas en transportant Sara.

« On se dépêche. Elle a une hémorragie interne. » leurs apprit Hank qui faisait partie des secouristes.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda Greg.

« Non. Son état n'est pas stable. Tu risques de nous gêner. » affirma Hank en fermant les portes de l'ambulance.


	7. Quand Nick rencontre Augie

_Desert Palm_

_14 septembre_

_00 heures 46_

Greg était dans la salle d'attente. Michael et Rachel avaient subi un rapide check-up. Ils n'avaient pas été violentés. Michael était sous le choc et resté tétaniser. Rachel s'était endormie dans les bras de son papa mais faisait des cauchemars. Warrick n'était toujours pas revenu du Lac Mead.

« Greg ? Comment va Sara ? » demanda Augie en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

« Augie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » rétorqua le jeune homme surprit de voir sa femme.

« J'ai appelé le commissariat et on m'a dit que Sara avait transporté à l'hôpital. Comment va-t-elle ? Et les petits ? » Augie passa sa main fraiche sur le front de Rachel qui frémit mais ne se réveilla pas contrairement à Michael. Il tendit les bras à Augie, sans dire un mot. « Viens-là, mon chat » Le jeune femme le prit dans les bras et le berça.

« C'était affreux, Augie… Je suis arrivé là-bas tout était éteint… Il n'y avait pas de bruits. C'était comme si un ouragan était passé dans leur maison. Je suis allé vers leur chambre à coucher, Sara… Sara était allongée. Elle ne bougeait pas. J'ai touché son visage pour prendre son pouls. Il y avait du sang, Augie… C'était affreux. »

« Que t'ont dis les secouristes ? Le médecin ? »

« Les secouristes ont dis qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Augie, elle a protégé les enfants en les faisant se cacher sous une trappe de leur chambre. J'ai demandé à avoir cette enquête, Augie… Je veux savoir qui lui a fais ça et pourquoi… L'ordure qui a fait ça à Sara se fouter éperdument que des enfants en bas âge soient présents ou pas. Je dois trouver le coupable et lui faire payer. Lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Sara et subir à ma fille. »

« Tout en restant le cadre légal, Greg. J'aime Sara, moi aussi. Je veux autant que toi que celui qui lui a fais ça paie mais pense à Rachel… On a tous besoin de toi et la vengeance n'arrange jamais rien. » Augie caressait le visage de Greg pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Sidle ? » demanda un médecin qui venait d'arriver dans le service des urgences.

« Oui. » Greg se leva, ce qui réveilla Rachel. « J'étais avec Sara Sidle lorsque l'ambulance l'a amené ici. »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Sara n'a plus de famille et son compagnon est en route… Non le voici. » Greg faisait face aux entrées des urgences et il aperçut son ami arrivait en courant, suivit de Nick.

« Où est Sara ? » demanda Warrick en criant.

« Je suis le Dr Andros. Je me suis occupé de votre compagne, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » Andros les invita à le suivre dans une pièce au fond du service.

« 'Soir. Je me présente. Nick Stokes, je travaille avec Warrick. Je vois que Sara a trouvé une nounou… » fit Nick en souriant à Augie.

« Bonsoir. Il y a erreur… Je suis Augie, la femme de Greg. Greg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. En bien, je vous rassure. Je vous serrerai bien la main mais elles sont toutes les deux prises. »

« Je vous imaginais pas comme ça… Enfin, je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas le type du FBI… »

« Ah ? Et quel est le type du FBI ? » s'amusa à demander la jeune femme.

« Bah… Le costume, les lunettes noires, la panoplie du parfait petit agent fédéral… »

« Vous n'avez pas du connaître beaucoup d'agents du FBI. C'est certain que si on veut se conformer à la norme, on s'habille comme tout le monde. J'aime procéder différemment et contribue beaucoup à se faire un nom. »

« Mouais… Vous connaissez cette nana qui a été promu directeur-adjoint chez vous ? »

« Oui… » Augie commençait à s'inquiéter de la suite que prenait cette rencontre.

« Elle est jeune pour ce boulot, vous trouvez pas ? Elle a quel âge ? » Nick ne voyait pas les regards que lui envoyait Rachel.

« Greg était bien jeune à son arrivée à New York et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être nommé responsable d'équipe. Chaque boulot demande un minimum de maturité, chaque personne étant différente, je ne vois ce que ça peut faire… »

« Oui. D'accord mais elle a quoi ? 25 ? 27 ? »

« 28 ans. »

« Je la pensais plus jeune… Remarquez tant qu'elle fait bien son boulot. Vous faites quoi au FBI ? »

« Je suis directeur-adjoint. Vous savez celle qui vous trouvez jeune pour ce boulot… » ironisa Augie en voyant le visage de Nick se décomposer lorsqu'elle lui montra son badge.

« Pardon… Je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire cette remarque. Vous êtes texan, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. J'ai un accent vraiment trop reconnaissable… Et vous, votre accent n'est pas new-yorkais, pas vrai ? »

« Gagné. J'ai grandi en France. J'ai la double nationalité. Pas facile de se débarrasser des accents ! Ils s'accrochent à nous comme des ronces. »

« C'est beau la France. J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller à Paris. J'aimerai bien y retourner un de ces jours. »

« C'est un beau pays, oui… »

« Vous devez y retourner souvent. Greg se débrouille comment en français ? »

« Je n'ai pas remis les pieds en France depuis plus de dix ans. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas quitté le sol américain depuis que nous nous connaissons avec Greg. Entre les enfants, le travail, nous n'avons pas trop le temps de prévoir un long voyage en Europe. »

« C'est vrai qu'avec des enfants, les voyages ne sont pas simples et en plus ça revient cher. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Nous ne sommes pas partis en Norvège la première année de notre mariage car Rachel venait de naitre et l'année d'après j'étais enceinte. Normalement, nous devons partir pour Dublin pour Noël et nous passons les fêtes du Nouvel An à Bergen dans la famille de Greg. »

« Je vois pas ce que Rachel vient faire dans cette histoire… » dit Nick en haussant les épaules.

« Rachel est la fille de Greg, vous ne saviez pas ? » Augie comprit, en voyant la tête de Nick, qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

« Non… Excusez-moi… Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air… » Nick secoua sa tête après la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sara n'avait jamais dis qui était le père de sa fille.

Augie se retrouva seule, avec les enfants, dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait compris trop tard qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise. Fallait-il qu'elle le dise à Greg immédiatement ou devait-elle attendre ? Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer avec ce petit détail. Augie attrapa un magazine. Le titre l'interpella. Il y était relaté la parution d'un livre sur la carrière fulgurante et la mort tragique de Victoria Bertier, actrice très en vue à la fin des années 70. Elle feuilleta rapidement le magazine jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur la double page qui parlait de l'actrice. Il était aussi mentionné qu'une exposition allait voir le jour courant 2010 pour se clore par une vente aux enchères en 2011 à l'occasion du trentième anniversaire de sa mort. Augie regarda à plusieurs reprises l'article et les photos qui illustraient l'article. Rien. Toujours les mêmes photos.

« Augie ? Augie ? » Greg était dans l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Ses yeux étaient rougis tout comme ceux de Warrick.

« Hum ? Greg !... Alors ? » Augie était sortie de sa rêverie.

« Elle a eu plusieurs côtes cassées. On a échappé à l'hémorragie interne. Les médecins lui ont donné des sédatifs. Elle dort. »

« Elle a pu parler ? On peut la voir ? »

« Non. Elle était toujours inconsciente quand les médecins l'ont mis sous sédatifs. Augie, est-ce qu'avec Greg vous pouvez prendre Michael ? Je souhaite rester à l'hôpital au cas où Sara se réveille durant la nuit. Elle va être prise de panique si elle se retrouve seule. Je passerai chez vous dans la matinée. »

« Pas de problèmes, Warrick. L'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour lui après ce qu'il a vécu. » Augie observait le petit dormir sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

« Merci. » Warrick prit Augie dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Ça va aller, Warrick. » Augie essuya la joue de Warrick sur laquelle coulait une larme. « Greg, tu prends Rachel ? Je m'occupe de Michael. »

« Oui. Viens par là mon bébé. » Greg prit sa fille à moitié réveillée.

« Veux voir Maman… » chuchota la fillette.

« Maman dort, princesse. Ton papa t'amènera la voir dès qu'elle sera réveillée. » Warrick embrassa Rachel et laissa ses amis partir. Il quitta sa veste et entra dans la chambre où était alitée Sara.


	8. Réveil douloureux

_Desert Palm_

_14 septembre 2009_

_9 heures 03_

Warrick avait fini par s'endormir sur la chaise. Il avait été réveillé à plusieurs reprises par les infirmières venues prendre les paramètres vitaux de Sara. Au fond de lui, il savait que Tina était derrière l'attaque de la veille à son domicile. Le juge Walcott avait appelé, en personne, pour leur apprendre que la garde exclusive de Michael John Brown était confié à Warrick Brown. Sara et Warrick étaient sortis au restaurant pour fêter l'événement avec les enfants. Warrick savait que Tina ou son compagnon n'en resteraient pas là mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'un d'eux s'attaque personnellement et violemment à Sara.

« Hum… Non… Je vous en prie… Non… NON ! » Sara était en train de faire un cauchemar, ce qui réveilla Warrick.

« Sara… Chérie… Shut… Je suis là… » Warrick passait sa grande main sur le visage tuméfié de sa compagne pour la rassurer. « Tu es en sécurité… »

« Wa… Rick… Les enfants… » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Ils sont chez Greg. Ils n'ont rien. » Warrick mentit à moitié sur cette dernière affirmation. Il savait que Michael était très secoué. « Ouvre les yeux, ma belle… »

Sara s'exécuta et ouvrit difficilement son œil gauche. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un boxeur après 2 ou 3 rounds. Son œil gauche était gonflé, elle avait eu l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Son nez était bleu-violet tout comme l'œil droit. Sara avait envie de demander à Warrick un miroir seulement elle se doutait que le résultat soit trop dur à supporter. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Je ne dois pas être belle à regarder… » dit-elle en se moquant du regard doux et attentif de son amant.

« Tu seras toujours magnifique à mes yeux, Sar. Je dois t'avouer que ton visage a un peu dégonflé durant la nuit. Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi… N'es pas peur… » Warrick embrassa Sara pour l'aider à s'ouvrir, à raconter les événements de la veille. Elle détourna la tête…

_Flashback :_

_« Avec les enfants, nous venions de finir de dîner. Je les aider à enfiler leurs pyjamas quand j'ai entendu un bruit de moteur dans la rue. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention à ce moment-là. Il n'était pas tard, c'était la fin du week-end, j'ai pensé que c'était les voisins qui rentraient chez eux… Je venais de finir d'habiller Rachel quand les lumières se sont éteintes. » _Sara prit une longue aspiration et continua, la voix tremblante. _« J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas… J'ai tiré le tapis de la chambre et j'ai soulevé la trappe. J'ai demandé aux enfants de descendre dans la cachette. Tu aurais vu le regard de Michael, Warrick… Il a comprit ce qu'il se passait. J'ai donné mon portable à Rachel et lui ai dis d'appeler quelqu'un. Alors que je remettais le tapis sur la trappe, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée céder des coups de pieds. Je ne me souviens plus trop… Je me rappelle m'être retrouvée par terre. J'avais mal partout. J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander où était Michael, où nous l'avions caché, qu'il reviendrait le prendre. J'ai entendu un coup de klaxon et il a filé… »_

_End flashback_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le reconnaître ? » Warrick avait la voix embuée de colère, de rage et de peine.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu… Par contre, je reconnaitrai son odeur… Il empestait l'eau de toilette haut de gamme et autre chose. Le klaxon s'était toi ? » demanda Sara en tendant sa main bandée à Warrick.

« Non ce n'était pas moi, Sara. C'est Greg qui t'a trouvé. Rachel l'a appelé au secours et il est arrivé immédiatement. Je suis désolé, Sara. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule avec les enfants. »

« Ça serait arrivé de toute façon… Je ne veux plus qu'on laisse les enfants sans protection. Tu restes ? Je ne veux pas rester seule… » Sara grimaça en resserrant sa main dans celle de Warrick.

« Doucement… Je vais demander à ce qu'on te donne des calmants. » Warrick appuya sur la sonnette d'appel. « Il faut que tu restes calme, chérie. Tu as des côtes cassées et tes mains sont couvertes d'ecchymoses. »

« Warrick… »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Sara. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Warrick se pencha et embrassa délicatement la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, Mlle Sidle. » fit une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre. « Je suis Gemma, l'infirmière chef de ce service. Vous avez mal ? »

« Bonjour. J'ai mal aux mains et à la poitrine. »

« Je vais vous donner un calmant mais il faut aussi rester tranquille. Vous devez vous reposer. » ordonna la gentille infirmière aux tempes grisonnantes.

« Bien. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas en état de partir où que ce soit… » gémit Sara en se remontant.

« Attends, je vais t'aider… Tu veux quelque chose ? De la lecture ? La télé ? Ici, ils n'ont pas le canal juridique… »

« J'aimerai que tu me prennes dans tes bras… » déclara timidement la jeune femme en rougissant…

« Avant de vous faire des câlins les enfants, je vais demander à votre prince charmant de bien vouloir sortir de la chambre quelques minutes le temps à ma collègue et à moi-même de refaire votre lit. »

« D'accord… Je vous laisse… Je ne suis pas loin, Sar. Je vais appeler Greg. » Warrick déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée et sortit de la chambre. « Greg ? Salut !... Oui… Elle s'est réveillée… Non. Elle dit qu'elle reconnaitrait son agresseur d'après son parfum… Mouais… ça c'est bien passé la nuit dernière ?... Ah… Mince, je suis désolé mon pote… Je vous rend… OK, merci… Je vais lui dire… Elle doit passer ?... Je passerai chez vous pour apporter des affaires si je peux… » Warrick raccrocha et jeta le mégot de cigarette qu'il avait entamé en sortant prendre l'air sur le parvis de l'hôpital.

War passa se rafraichir le visage et acheta quelques magazines au kiosque de l'hôpital. Il en prit deux pour Sara : des mots croisés et un magazine sur la parentalité ; lui prit un magazine sur les deux et quatre roues, un magazine de musique et un autre sur le cinéma. Il avait hésité prendre un mensuel sur la maison. Après ce qui était arrivé la veille, le jeune père savait que Sara ne voudrait probablement pas retourner vivre dans la petite maison bleue. De toute façon, la maison devait être sous scellés. Il allait devoir demander à pouvoir rentrer afin de récupérer des vêtements de rechanges, des jouets. Sa rêverie le conduisit lentement mais sûrement à la chambre de Sara qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de son compagnon.

« Warrick ! J'ai eu si peur ! » Sara éclata en sanglots à la vue de Warrick.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sara ? » Warrick lâcha les magazines et sortit son arme, alla vers la fenêtre et baissa le store puis ramassa les magazines.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir… J'ai cru que tu étais parti te venger… » Sara tendit les bras vers son amant.

« J'en ai profité pour téléphoner à Greg et savoir comment allaient Michael et Rachel. Je t'ai dis que je ne te quitterai pas. Pour ce qui est de la vengeance, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je ne veux pas… plus être séparé de toi… » Warrick enlaça Sara et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Tu es sorti pour fumer aussi… Tu empestes la cigarette, Warrick Brown ! » le gronda Sara.

« Oui, M'dame. Vous m'avez pris en flagrant délit ! » s'amusa Warrick en effleurant les lèvres de sa compagne.

« Tu as pris quoi comme magazines ? » demanda la jeune femme en se penchant par terre alors que Warrick les ramasser.

« Je ai pris des mots croisés, un magazine sur les parents, la bible des magazines en matière de deux et quatre roues, un hors-série sur le jazz, et notre magazine favori sur le 7ème art. Voilà… Tu veux lequel ? » Warrick se secoua la tête après avoir énuméré les différents journaux.

« Hum… Je vais commencer par celui du cinéma… » Sara attrapa le magazine que son compagnon lui tendait et se blottit contre lui pour lire confortablement.

Warrick observa Sara lire attentivement le magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains. Sara se savait observer mais cela ne la déranger pas tant qu'il s'agissait de Warrick et personne d'autre. Chacun lisait son journal lorsque Sara poussa un petit cri d'étonnement en tournant la page.

« Tiens ! Je me demande si Augie est au courant… »

« Au courant de quoi ? Au fait, Greg m'a dit qu'elle viendrait prendre son déjeuner avec toi. J'en profiterai pour aller chez eux et voir les enfants. »

« D'accord. Du moment que je ne suis pas seule ici… »

« Tu ne m'as dis de quoi Augie devait être au courant… »

« Ah ? Je vois ici que la maison de Victoria Bertier à Pacific Palissades va être mise en vente aux enchères. Il est écrit que cette vente donne le coup d'envoi à d'autres ventes aux enchères à travers les Etats-Unis et la France. Il y a même un calendrier d'expositions concernant cette actrice. Il y a une expo qui aura lieu ici l'an prochain avec projections de films… Je l'accompagnerai bien si elle veut… »

« C'est qui cette Victoria Bertier ? » demanda Warrick en s'intéressant à l'article.

« Une étoile montante d'Hollywood de la fin des années 70. C'était l'époque où le cinéma français était à la mode en Californie. Augie peut en faire une véritable fixation quand ça lui prend… »

« Connais pas… »

« Victoria Bertier est le sujet tabou entre Augie et Greg. Il faudra éviter de parler de ça en présence de Greg, c'est tout… Suis fatiguée… » Sara bailla et se calla contre la poitrine musclée de Warrick.

« Dors… Je suis là… » Il renforça leur étreinte et finit par s'endormir aussi.


	9. Retour d'outretombe

_Flamingo Motel_

_20 septembre 2009_

_23 heures 01_

« Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! » ronchonna Brass en arrivant sur les lieux d'une fusillade.

« Le concierge du motel a dit que la victime, Ron Harvey, pointait son arme sur Warrick Brown. La nana qui accompagnait Harvey avait aussi une arme. Après, c'est confus… Il dit avoir entendu 6 détonations seulement les techniciens n'ont trouvé que 2 douilles près des victimes. » L'officier de permanence laissa Brass aller à la rencontre de Warrick.

« Bonsoir, capitaine… » fit Warrick, assit sur un banc non loin de la scène du crime.

« Je vous avez dis que rester en dehors de ça, Warrick. Je suis obligé de vous demander votre arme et votre badge. Grissom ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec Ecklie et vous allez être suspendu pendant l'enquête. »

« J'ai pas tiré, capitaine… Tina m'a appelé cet après-midi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait laisser un souvenir d'elle à Michael. Je ne pouvais pas refuser… Quand je suis arrivé, Tina et ce… ce Ron m'attendaient. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils ont pris quelque chose dans le coffre, je n'ai pas compris au début. Tina avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis elle a pointé un revolver dans ma direction et l'autre a fait pareil. J'ai dégainé, capitaine… Seulement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tirer… Ils ont tiré en premier. Je me suis jeté sur le côté pour me protéger. » Warrick revoyait la scène au ralenti dans sa tête.

« Je veux vous croire, Warrick. Vous avez entendu combien de détonations ? »

« 6… 8… Je ne sais plus trop… Tout est allé tellement vite. »

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène au poste. Pour le moment, vous êtes suspect… Je suis désolé, Warrick… Mais c'est la procédure. » Brass sortit ses menottes et le replaça à sa ceinture. Il conduisit Warrick à l'arrière d'une voiture de patrouille et laissa la voiture partir.

Grissom arriva avec Ecklie. Conrad n'était pas ravi que les affaires privées d'un de ses hommes déteignent sur le bureau de médecine légale de Las Vegas. Warrick ne faisait pas parti de ses favoris. Il avait toujours en tête le manque de discernement du jeune homme vis-à-vis de Holly Gribbs, sa passion destructrice pour le jeu. Grissom, aussi, se serait passé de cette affaire. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ! Nick refusait de faire équipe avec Greg ou Warrick depuis qu'il avait appris que Sanders était le père de Rachel. Sofia avait des idées de plus en plus farfelues du fait de sa grossesse. Grossesse qui ne le désintéressait pas seulement il se montrait distant vis-à-vis de son épouse. Il considérait avoir été piégé peu de temps après leur mariage lorsqu'elle lui avait appris fièrement qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui.

Sa réaction avait choqué la jeune détective. Sofia arrivait toujours à ses fins. Gil lui avait dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à des merveilles de sa part, qu'un jour elle comprendrait, qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils ait le même problème de surdité que lui. Grissom trouvait toujours des excuses. Il aimait les enfants cependant il préférait garder ses distances. Lady Heather lui en avait fait la remarque un jour. Tous deux s'étaient à nouveau retrouver sur une enquête. Elle avait compris que Grissom cachait un lourd secret… Lequel ?

_Labo_

_La même nuit…_

« Grissom ! Ecklie ! Venez voir ! » les interpella Bobby depuis son armurerie.

« Oui ? Du nouveau dans l'expertise de la fusillade ? » demanda Ecklie.

« Oui ! Ce n'est pas Warrick qui a tiré sur Tina et son ami Ron Harvey ! J'ai examiné son arme et il ne s'en est pas servi depuis plusieurs jours. Le Dr Robbins m'a fait passer les balles retirées du corps de Tina. Il s'agit d'un modèle ancien. J'attends d'avoir le résultat des recherches effectuées par Catherine mais je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est avec un 6.35 qu'ils ont été tué. »

« Cela ne prouve pas que Warrick n'avait pas une autre arme sur lui. » renchérit Ecklie.

« J'ai fais des recherches de mon côté. Warrick a deux colts enregistrés à son nom. J'ai poussé ma recherche et Sara a elle aussi deux colts. De plus, si je reconstitue la scène du crime sur ordinateur. Warrick était trop loin des victimes pour atteindre la cible aussi facilement. »

« Vous pensez à un sniper ? » interrogea Grissom.

« Oui, c'est une possibilité. Si vous trouvez les douilles, je pourrai vous dire avec certitude de quelle arme provenait les balles. »

Grissom regarda Ecklie et tous deux quittèrent l'expert en armurerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'autopsie.

« Bonsoir, Messieurs. » Dr Robbins était en train de s'occuper de Ron Harvey lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent.

« Bonsoir, docteur. Alors, qu'avons-nous ? » Grissom se pencha sur la dépouille de Tina.

« Belle femme, non ? Elle est morte sur le coup. Une balle en plein cœur. Pour Mr Harvey, en tout cas, l'assassin a voulu le faire souffrir. 4 balles. Toutes les 4 tirées avec une grande connaissance du corps humain. Les trois premières ont atteints les centres vitaux et neurologiques principaux. La quatrième balle était pour achever la victime. La personne qui a tué ses deux personnes a dû savamment ruminer cette exécution. L'assassin n'a laissé aucune chance à Tina ou Mr Harvey. »

« Vous voulez dire que le tireur a d'abord cherché à paralyser Mr Harvey avant de s'amuser avec lui ? » s'indigna Ecklie.

« Exactement. J'ai retiré une balle au niveau de la moelle épinière, une balle dans l'épaule gauche, probablement pour faire lâcher l'arme tenue par Mr Harvey. Une troisième balle dans la région thoracique. La balle a ricoché et a percé les deux poumons avant de transpercer le cœur. Ce n'est pas la troisième balle qui a tué Mr Harvey mais la quatrième. Le tireur devait être de dos car l'impact est plus important à l'arrière du crâne. La balle est ressortie entre les deux yeux. »

« Bobby doit avoir raison. Brown n'est pas assez intelligent pour faire un jeu de massacre pareil. »

« D'après moi, seule une personne ayant eu un entrainement intensif est capable d'une chose pareille. Un militaire, un flic surentrainé, un tueur à gages. » Robbins laissa ses collègues pensifs et s'en retourna à finir d'autopsier Harvey.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

« Alors voilà… » fit Catherine en entrant dans la salle de réunion. « Bobby a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange sur les douilles retrouvées vers les buissons à 50 mètres de la scène du crime. »

« Quelque chose d'étrange ? Mais tout est étrange dans cette affaire. Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? » demanda Grissom en rejoignant Catherine à l'autre bout de la table.

« Cette inscription était gravée sur les douilles. Il a numérisé puis agrandi l'image. Ça nous donne ceci : _« Pour mon salut. Pour ma famille. »_. Etrange, non ? » Catherine tourna la tête vers Grissom qui avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression que le tueur a laissé délibérément les douilles. Regardez dans quelle disposition elles étaient lorsqu'on les a trouvé… » fit Nick en étalant les photos sur le plan de table. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut représenter… »

« On dirait un dragon… ou bien un hippocampe… » suggéra Catherine.

« J'ai votre résultat d'expertise, Grissom. Je ne suis pas certain que ça vous aide malgré tout… »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Catherine en prenant la feuille de résultats.

« C'est un 6.35 qui a servi à assassiner l'ex de Warrick et Ron Harvey. Ce 6.35 a été enregistré aux USA et en France et… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ce qu'une arme soit enregistrée dans deux pays différents. Notre tueur a peut-être vécu en France avant de s'installer aux USA. » déclara sceptiquement Nick.

« Sauf quand le propriétaire de cette arme est décédé il y a près de 30 ans, en France. »

« Qui était le propriétaire de cette arme ? » Cette déclaration attira l'attention de Grissom.

« Victoria Bertier. »


	10. Qualités et défauts

_Malibu_

_24 octobre 2009_

« Hum… ça fait du bien… » Augie avait étalé sa longue chevelure ondulée sur le drap de bain qu'elle avait posé sur une plage de Malibu.

« C'est sûr. Merci au fait de m'avoir proposé de venir avec vous. » remercia Kelly, la compagne de Nick.

« De rien, Kel. C'est toujours agréable de passer du temps loin de nos chers et tendres. Pas vrai Augie ? » demanda Sara assise sur sa serviette.

« Tout à fait, Sara. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu as pris soin de faire suivre ton cellulaire ici. Tu sais, Greg et Warrick peuvent très bien s'occuper, seuls, des enfants. » se moqua la jeune femme.

« Greg est un père fabuleux ! » s'exclama Maureen, la belle-sœur d'Augie.

« Tout à fait. Que diriez-vous si on parlait des qualités et des défauts de nos hommes, les filles ? » Augie s'était redressée et regardait tour à tour ses amies, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Qui commence ? » Kelly se mit sur le dos.

« C'est celle qui demande qui s'y colle ! » railla Sara.

« Voyons… Les qualités de Nick ? »

« Ouiiii ! »

« Alors, c'est un homme charmant, charmeur, drôle, prévenant, romantique. Voilà pour les qualités. Sinon, ses défauts… En tout premier, sa façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Des fois, je me demande s'il réfléchit avant de parler… Autrement, c'est un maniaque du rangement. A la maison, il est toujours avec un chiffon, un balai ou je ne sais quoi dans les mains. Autre défaut ! Il est toujours en train de se mêler de la vie des autres ! Je pense avoir fini… A Sara. » raconta Kelly, tout sourire, en pensant au Texan de son cœur.

« Warrick est séduisant, intelligent, doux, passionné, consciencieux, fidèle, compréhensif et puis il y a d'autres qualités mais elles sont d'ordre personnel… » Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'énumérer les défauts de son amant. « Comme défauts… Il a tendance à s'emporter facilement face aux gens qui le mènent en bateau ou lorsqu'une enquête piétine. Il ne fait pas suffisamment confiance aux autres et en lui-même… A Augie ! » déclara Sara.

« Alors… Mon Greg est un homme très fidèle autant en amitié qu'en amour ; il est responsable en tout point, c'est un papa formidable, un époux épatant, il a beaucoup d'humour. Il a un grand sens de l'écoute et je trouve que dans ce boulot c'est primordial. Il a un sens très aigu du romantisme, il est très attentionné. Il veille à ce que Vicky et Ty Jr fassent une prière à leur papa le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Comme tous les hommes sur cette planète, il a ses défauts… Son principal défaut, d'après moi, c'est qu'il est toujours peu sûr de lui que ce soit à la maison ou au travail. Il est parfois trop curieux, envahissant. En clair, il est l'opposé de Tyler… Greg n'a pas beaucoup de patience pour apprendre les langues… Son français est vraiment bancal par moment. Par contre, il s'en sort assez bien en celte. » Augie fit un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur.

« Samir… Samir est romantique, attentionné, toujours curieux de découvrir de nouvelles choses, sexy, brillant. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il est désordonné ! Affreux ! Ce doit être tout… » répliqua Maureen.

_Pendant ce temps…_

_Résidence Connelly-Sanders_

« Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent… » maugréa Greg en attrapant une cannette de soda dans la glacière.

« Nos compagnes doivent parler de nous ! Remarque, il fallait s'en douter ! Trois femmes séduisantes et seules… » renchérit Nick pour faire râler Greg.

« Elles sont quatre. Maureen, la belle-sœur d'Augie, les a rejoint là-bas. Pauvre Samir… Il doit être en train de se taper les « Dalton » tout seul. » pensa Greg.

« J'ai pas tout suivi… Tu connais toute la belle-famille de ta femme ? » questionna Nick en se tournant vers son ami.

« Oui… Ils m'ont accueilli les bras grands ouverts lorsque je suis arrivé à New York. Ils sont supers ! J'adore aller là-bas. C'est un peu mes beaux-parents… »

« Mais Augie a bien de la famille ? »

« Oui. Je ne les connais pas et je ne tenterai pas d'en savoir davantage sur eux… Tout ce que je sais d'eux, c'est qu'ils ont caché à Augie que son père n'était pas mort et qu'ils vivaient aux Etats-Unis. Elle ne sait rien d'autre. Ça fait plus de 14 ans que c'est comme ça et elle ne s'en plaint pas. Du moins pas à moi… » Greg prit soudain un regard triste.

« Ce doit être dur de grandir sans ses parents… »

« Disons qu'elle a grandi dans l'ombre de sa mère. Ce sont ses termes. Sa mère et sa sœur jumelle sont mortes dans le crash d'un avion. C'est sa famille maternelle qui l'a élevé dans l'ignorance. »

« Heureusement qu'elle t'a rencontré… » fit Warrick en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Greg.

« Depuis qu'on se connaît, le sort ne s'acharne plus sur elle. N'empêche que c'est difficile de vivre avec des fantômes autour de soi… Par moment, elle est mélancolique. Il ne faut pas grand-chose. Dernièrement, c'était dû à Ty. Un soir, nous étions à table. Il a déclaré qu'il voulait être pompier plus tard et qu'il sauverait tout les gens prisonniers des flammes, des ruines. »

« Et alors, il n'y a pas de mal à ça… » lâcha Nick, incrédule.

« Nick… Le père de Ty était dans la tour nord quand elle s'est effondrée le 11 septembre… Ty vit avec un fantôme depuis sa naissance. Il est né un mois jour pour jour après les attentats. Il n'a pas connu son père. Je ne dirai pas que ça a choqué Augie. C'est la façon avec laquelle il a dit cela qui a rendu ma femme toute chose… Elle m'a dit qu'à ce moment précis, elle avait eu l'impression de voir Tyler en face d'elle. En fait, elle presque sûre et certaine d'avoir vu son mari entre Ty et moi. »

« Changeons de sujet, d'accord ? Qu'en pensez-vous si nous discutions de nos moitiés pendant leur absence ? » suggéra Warrick pour changer l'atmosphère morbide qui s'était lentement installée.

« Oui. Je m'y colle. Kelly est une femme drôle, imaginative, intelligente, douée dans de nombreux domaines. Ça fait un an qu'on vit ensemble chez moi et tout se passe bien hormis qu'elle est très désordonnée et laisse trainer ses affaires partout… Malgré ça, je l'aime et je compte la demander en mariage pendant Thanksgiving lorsque nous serons dans ma famille. » Nick avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitations mec ! » Warrick topa dans la main de son meilleur ami. « Pour ma part, Sara est quelqu'un de passionné, intelligent. Elle est extrêmement belle et sexy. Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle est et représentante à mes yeux. »

« On va finir par moi… Augie est ravissante, elle a un cœur en or. J'adore me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux aigue-marine. J'adore écouter de la musique en sa compagnie. J'aime son entrain, son envie de croire que la vie est toujours peinte en couleur arc en ciel. J'aime la regarder dormir paisiblement. Elle a un rire cristallin et enfantin. Elle a un grand sens du devoir. Par contre, par moment, je ne supporte pas ses secrets. Son engouement exagéré pour cette actrice française, ça tourne presque à l'obsession. »

« Papa ? Ai faim… » Rachel vint interrompre la conversation des trois compères. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée…

Ils emmenèrent les enfants mangés en ville et ils allèrent à la fête foraine. C'était la première fois depuis des jours que Michael riait et parlait. Rachel ne quittait pas son père et Warrick. Josh était un peu jaloux de devoir partager son papa mais Vicky le cajolait.

De leur côté, les filles passèrent un excellent week-end dans la maison récemment acquise par Augie. C'était une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle se situait à Pacific Palissades. Elle était ouverte sur la nature et la forêt grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. Elle était chaleureuse. Le départ fut difficile mais il fallait qu'elles se résolvent à quitter Los Angeles car trois d'entre elles reprenaient le travail le lundi matin…

* * *

_NB : j'ai changé la couleur des yeux d'Augie..._


	11. Le maitre chanteur

_Bureau de Gil Grissom_

_14 janvier 2010_

_06 heures 43_

« Entrez Greg ! » Grissom appela son jeune collègue qui était à l'entrée de son bureau. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« Nick et moi avons bouclé l'enquête. Suicide. » Greg s'affala dans le fauteuil face à son chef. « Je pensais que vous seriez de retour la semaine prochaine… »

« Non… Sofia se débrouille mille fois mieux que moi avec Jared. » Grissom s'adossa à son fauteuil et s'amusa avec un stylo.

« Si je peux vous donner un conseil, Gris, profitez des meilleurs moments avec votre fils. Les premiers mois sont les plus importants. Je vous dis ça en connaissance de cause. »

« C'est vrai que vous avez un petit garçon. »

« J'ai profité à fond de Joshua dès sa naissance. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avec Rachel. Je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas qu'une mère devrait passer plus de temps avec son enfant plutôt qu'avec son père. Je dis seulement que dès la naissance, nous sommes sur le même pied d'égalité. » argumenta le jeune père.

« Joshua a quel âge ? » s'intéressa Grissom.

« Il aura 2 ans le 14 février. Rachel et lui ont deux ans d'écart. » Greg adorait parler de ses enfants.

« Comment avez-vous réagi lorsque Sara vous a apprit qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« J'étais heureux et angoissé. Je venais juste de rencontrer Augie… Augie est formidable, vous savez. Elle m'a poussé à faire venir Sara à New York, elle a accompagné Sara faire du shopping, elle a assisté à la naissance de Rachel car Sara le lui avait demandé. Je ne sais pas si ma fille aurait été aussi épanouie si Augie n'avait pas accepté de faire autant de concessions… »

« Vous arrivez à vous y retrouver avec tout ce monde chez vous ? »

« Maintenant que Warrick et Sara ont emménagé dans la maison qui jouxte presque la nôtre, j'avoue que je retrouve mes repères. Sinon c'est formidable de vivre dans une maison grouillante d'enfants. »

« J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des disputes, des chamailleries… » Grissom observait, étudiait Greg.

« De temps en temps, principalement, lorsque Rachel est à la maison. Josh est jaloux de sa sœur alors il leurs arrive de se disputer. Autrement, il y a une grande complicité entre eux. Vicky va avoir 12 ans en avril et elle joue son rôle de grande sœur à la perfection. Ty aura 9 ans en octobre, il m'aide beaucoup. C'est un garçon adorable. Vous devriez venir un après-midi à la maison avec Sofia et le bébé. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous n'avez jamais fais connaissance avec Augie… »

« Je demanderai à Sofia mais je pense que ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes. Bon, je vais y aller… Il faut que je fasse des courses avant de rentrer. » Grissom s'était levé et enfilait sa veste.

_Supermarché sur Summerlin_

_07 heures 12_

« Bonjour, Dr Grissom. Comment va Mme Sofia ? » demanda poliment l'épicier chinois chez qui Gil faisait ses courses.

« Bonjour, Willie. Ça va… ça va… Elle m'a demandé d'acheter quelques affaires pour le bébé et on avait plus de lait. » répondit Griss en souriant à son interlocuteur, probablement âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

« C'est vrai ! Meg m'avait dis que le bébé était né ! Pardonnez-moi. Il va bien ? Il est né quand ? » L'épicier connaissait bien Gil qu'il considérait comme un homme d'une grande sagesse.

« Jared va très bien. Je vous remercie. Il est né le 1er janvier, un peu après les douze coups de minuit. Ça sera un sacré gaillard plus tard. » Grissom commençait à se crisper. Il n'y avait pas pensé à la naissance de son fils mais les douze coups de minuit lui rappelèrent un moment sombre de sa vie.

« Vous avez une photo ? J'ai toujours une photo de ma petite Lee sur moi. » L'épicier sortit son portefeuille et montra la photo d'une fillette d'environ 4 ans qui souriait.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas… » répondit Griss timidement. « C'est quoi cette affiche derrière vous ? »

« Laquelle ?... Celle-ci ? Je suis allé la chercher au _Champagnac_. » Willie décrocha l'affiche et l'étendit sur le comptoir.

« Il se trouve où le _Champagnac _? » demanda Grissom en appuyant les syllabes.

« C'est l'un des derniers palaces à la mode par ici. Il a été commandé par la famille Bertier. Ils en ont un deuxième en construction à la sortie de la ville. Il parait qu'ils vont le baptiser : _Victoria_. Mr Grissom ? » s'enquit l'épicier, soucieux en voyant les traits marqués de Grissom.

« Oui ? Et l'affiche concerne la publicité du nouvel hôtel ? » Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées et ne regardait pas vraiment l'affiche.

« Non, non… Pas du tout… Il va y avoir une grande expo concernant Victoria Bertier. Ça ne commencera que début juillet. Il parait que la famille a déjà reçu de nombreux visiteurs dans leur propriété française. J'ai vu un de ses films quand j'étais enfant. Je jouais bien. Elle aurait pu devenir une immense star enfin… »

« Merci Willie… » Grissom s'empara de ses affaires et sortit de la supérette. Son téléphone sonna. « Grissom. »

« Alors Mr Grissom… ça ne vous fait pas bizarre de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant de tous ses préparatifs ? Saviez-vous qu'un film biographique était en tournage en France ? Il retrace les débuts de Victoria en France. Peut-être y'aura-t-il une suite ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » relata une voix trafiquée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grissom pivota sur lui-même. « Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai être concerné… »

« Ah ? Regardez sur le siège avant de votre voiture. Je vous rappellerai. Au fait, le contenu de l'enveloppe est une copie. » rajouta la voix étrange.

Grissom se précipita à sa voiture et trouva l'enveloppe kraft, posée en évidence sur le siège conducteur. Il posa ses sacs à l'arrière et attrapa une paire de gants. Après les avoir enfilé, il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une liasse de papiers, tous photocopiés. Le premier était un certificat de mariage datant de 1978. À la lecture des second et troisième papiers, Grissom s'adossa à son véhicule et regarda autour de lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Il monta en voiture et prit la direction de l'institution pour sourds et malentendants où sa mère était pensionnaire.

Grissom trouva sa mère près des rosiers. Elle aimait bien tailler les haies de rosiers de l'institution. Gil la toucha dans le dos et commença par l'étreindre avant de lui parler en langage des signes.

« Maman… Est-ce que quelqu'un, autre que Sofia, est venu te rendre visite ? » signa-t-il.

« Non… Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Jared va bien ? » s'inquiéta Mme Grissom en voyant le regard soucieux de son fils.

« Tu es sûre que personne n'est venu ? Personne n'est venu dans ta chambre ? »

« Non. Non. Personne, Gilbert. » Mme Grissom prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes.

« Maman… Quelqu'un m'a laissé cette enveloppe dans ma voiture ce matin. Ce ne sont que des copies. Et je ne vois pas qui, à part toi, aurait les originaux… » Grissom sortit la liasse de papiers de l'enveloppe.

« Mais ce sont ton certificat de mariage avec le contrat et les actes de naissances des jumelles ! » Mme Grissom paniquait. « Il ne faut pas réveiller les morts, Gilbert. C'est malsain ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Maman. Les Bertier ont décidé de faire une exposition sur Victoria. Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à tout à l'heure. »

« Va les voir. Va parler à Gabrielle. Je vais aller prier pour elles… » Mme Grissom était paniquée. Elle quitta son fils et se dirigea vers la chapelle de l'institution.


	12. Surprise, surprise

_Palace « Champagnac »_

_20 mars 2010_

_Fin d'après-midi_

Trois mois c'étaient écoulés depuis l'étrange coup de téléphone. Grissom avait reçu une ou deux photos jaunies avec des annotations au dos. Sofia était tellement obnubilée par son fils qu'elle ne voyait pas que Grissom se renfermait sur lui-même. Il n'y avait jamais d'empreintes sur les enveloppes. Pas de témoin non plus. Il n'avait pas suivi les conseils de sa mère en allant voir les Bertier. Cela faisait près de 29 ans qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de cette famille, il devait continuer à vivre comme avant. Chacun chez soi. Le destin en décida autrement.

Grissom rejoignit Brass dans les bureaux de la famille. Les Bertier étaient connus à travers le monde. Lorsque la presse avait appris que le fils aîné de l'héritière en titre des Bertier avait été retrouvé grièvement blessé dans son bureau, une call-girl, sans vie, gisant près d'une fenêtre, l'affaire avait pris des proportions inimaginables. Le Gouverneur était intervenu en personne pour que tous les moyens mis en œuvre soient utilisés et l'assassin appréhendé. L'atmosphère était pesante. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux pleurait doucement sur un sofa de l'entrée. Elle détourna un instant le regard avant de tomber dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun, la trentaine, tout aussi bouleversé.

« Ah ! Grissom ! Vous voilà ! » fit Brass en relevant la déposition d'une magnifique femme blonde, la cinquantaine, le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Brass nota que son témoin releva la tête, une étincelle d'espérance dans les yeux. « Je vous présente Gabrielle Bertier-Benarka. C'est la mère de la victime… Christopher Benarka. »

« Gabrielle… » Grissom salua de la tête Gabrielle.

« Gilbert… » fit-elle de même.

« Bon… Mme Benarka a trouvé son fils ainé inconscient dans son bureau. En voyant, le corps ensanglanté de Tanya Sipowich, elle a immédiatement appelé les secours et la police. Quand les secouristes sont arrivés, il était trop tard pour Mlle Sipowich. Ils ont conduis Christopher Benarka de toute urgence au Desert Palm. Il est au bloc en ce moment-même. » expliqua Brass en accompagnant Grissom dans le bureau de Benarka.

« Bonsoir David. Alors ? » demanda Grissom en s'agenouillant près du corps de la call-girl.

« Bonsoir Grissom. Je dirai qu'elle est morte il y a deux heures maxi. Deux balles. Une dans le dos et l'autre la jambe droite. Celui qui a fait ça ne sait pas tirer. » David tourna le corps de la jeune femme. « Vous pouvez l'emporter. » indiqua-t-il aux brancardiers.

« Je vous laisse. Je vais continuer d'interroger la famille. » affirma Brass en quittant Griss.

« Moui… » Grissom était déjà prit dans son enquête. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Grissom fut rejoint par Catherine dans le bureau. Warrick était allé récupérer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance tandis que Nick parlait avec le chef de la sécurité, Jason Mills. Catherine trouva une carte de Lady Heather dans le sac de la défunte. Griss fit un rictus en entendant parler de Lady Heather. Grissom releva de nombreuses empreintes dans le bureau, espérant trouver celle du tueur. Lorsqu'il eu fini de recueillir les indices avec Catherine, il sortit et partit à la recherche de Brass.

« Grissom. »

« Mr Grissom, dites à Gabrielle que Christopher n'était qu'un avertissement. La prochaine fois, je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément… » La voix trafiquée venait de refaire son apparition.

En longeant le couloir qui menait aux appartements privés de la famille Bertier, Gil remarqua que son nom figurait sur l'organigramme de la société Bertier. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit. C'était décidé, Gabrielle et lui devaient avoir un entretien en tête à tête. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall arrondit de l'aile privée, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme rousse.

« Par… Pardon… » murmura la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Griss en mettant les mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme. « Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Oui… Pauline Benarka. Je suis la belle-sœur de Chris. Mr Grissom, c'est bien ça ? »

« Exact. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? » Grissom invita Pauline à s'asseoir sur le canapé rond du hall.

« Oui… » Pauline acquiesça.

« Tout d'abord où étiez-vous lorsque votre beau-frère était dans son bureau ? »

« J'étais en bas. je surveillais les préparatifs de l'exposition concernant Victoria. Christopher avait rendez-vous avec Mlle Sipowich car… car… » Pauline fondit en larmes. « Excusez-moi… Judith, ma belle-sœur, doit se marier en juin et Chris voulait faire une surprise à son futur beau-frère en organisant un inoubliable enterrement de vie de célibataire… »

« Qui savait que Christopher avait rendez-vous avec Mlle Sipowich ? »

« Tout le monde, je pense… Alan et Judith sont à New York. Ils font leurs études là-bas. je ne vois pas qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Chris. Il est si gentil. De plus, l'accès aux bureaux sont protégés par un code confidentiel. Nous avons tous un code différent. »

« Qui possède un code pour accéder aux bureaux ? » demanda Grissom.

« Tous les membres de la famille Bertier, Mr Mills, Carmen Barboza, Antoine Carle, Andréa et Leslie, les secrétaires. »

« Y'a-t-il un endroit qui permet d'accéder aux bureaux sans avoir de code ? »

« Non… Gabrielle a fait installer ce système de sécurité depuis que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau et fracturer le coffre-fort. » répondit poliment la jeune femme.

« Pauline. » Un jeune homme au teint halé se tenait droit dans le couloir, un garçonnet dans les bras. « Prends tes affaires, on va à l'hôpital. » dit-il sans quitter Grissom des yeux.

« Vous avez fini ? » questionna Pauline en se levant.

« Oui… » fit Grissom en croisant le regard sévère de Sam Benarka.

Grissom continua son chemin et croisa Brass qui sortait de l'appartement de Gabrielle Bertier-Benarka.

« Vous venez Grissom ? » demanda Brass. « Elle est partie… » Le capitaine avait compris que Grissom cherchait à parler à Gabrielle.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

« Alors… Christopher Benarka, 36 ans, divorcé, sans enfants. D'après sa mère et son frère, il n'avait pas d'ennemies, pas de dettes de jeux, pas de casier judiciaire. La call-girl était là pour préparer un enterrement de vie de célibataire. L'hôpital a appelé, les médecins ont réussi à le sauver mais il est dans le coma. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il y ait deux hommes en faction devant sa chambre au cas où notre tueur voudrait finir ce qu'il a commençait. » déclara Jim Brass.

« Je vais bipper Warrick. Il ne devait pas travailler ce soir mais je dois m'absenter. J'ai quelque chose à régler… » Grissom avait pris un regard des plus sérieux.

_Résidence Brown_

_Milieu d'après-midi_

« Alors ? On leur dit ou pas ? » Sara affichait un sourire mutin, la tête posait sur le torse de Warrick.

« Hum… Si on leur dit maintenant, je sens qu'on ne pourra plus faire un pas sans avoir des regards béats qui nous observent… » Warrick avait passé un bras autour de sa compagne, aux formes très arrondies.

« On le dit à qui ? »

« Greg et Augie… et les enfants, bien entendu. »

« Je me demande si Augie ne se doute pas de quelque chose. L'autre jour, elle m'a détaillé sous tous les angles et elle m'a fixé en souriant. Tu sais un de ses sourires espiègles qu'elle affiche souvent… » Sara embrassa furtivement le torse de Warrick.

« Profitons à fond du temps qu'il nous reste pour laisser libre court à nos instincts… » Warrick se tourna et commença à déposer de doux baisers dans la nuque de Sara, descendant un peu plus vers la vallée de ses seins.

D'un coup de rein, Sara se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant. Elle étendit les bras de Warrick et se pencha pour embrasser son amant avec fougue, désir. Ça ne leur arrivait quasiment jamais de faire l'amour au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres. Warrick avait accompagné Sara à la visite mensuelle chez le gynécologue. Warrick était déjà fou de bonheur à l'idée d'être à nouveau papa. Son bonheur fut double lorsque le praticien leur montra deux têtes. Puis ils virent deux séries de 10 doigts, 10 orteils. Warrick ne put se retenir et embrassa Sara avec toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

Cela tombé bien que Sara soit en congé parental. Le médecin avait déclaré que cette grossesse était à risques. La jeune mère était très amaigrie, une tension basse. Elle avait perdu du sang durant les 12 premières semaines de grossesse. Sara allait fêter ses 39 ans à l'automne tout comme Warrick. Il était, aussi, probable qu'elle n'aille pas à terme. Le jeune couple avait du faire appel à une personne de confiance pour aider Sara à la maison, avec les enfants. Warrick était très heureux d'avoir Greg et Augie comme voisins. Sara était ainsi surveillée de près. Warrick trouvait sa compagne rayonnante, la maternité lui allait à ravir. Il aimait l'entendre gémir de plaisir, voir ses prunelles marron brillaient de plaisir…

« Je t'aime… » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… Notre amour sera encore plus fort à la naissance des bébés… Tu as fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse… » Sara calla sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Warrick.

« Et moi, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit. J'ai un petit garçon adorable, une femme douce et aimante, et bientôt je serai papa de deux beaux enfants… » dit-il doucement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« J'aimerai qu'on ne se quitte pas… qu'on reste comme ça aussi longtemps que possible… » Sara commençait à s'endormir, bercée par la respiration de son amant et par la chaleur produite par son corps.

« C'est beau de rêver, Sar… Augie doit nous laisser les enfants vers 19 heures… » plaisanta le futur papa sans obtenir de réponse car Sara s'était endormie.

Sara se réveilla aux alentours de 18 heures. Le lit était vide. Elle passa un bas de jogging et un débardeur et se laissa guider par une bonne odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui flottait dans l'air. Warrick avait poussé la porte de la cuisine et discutait avec Augie.

« Aaaa… Salut, Augie… » bailla la future maman en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Warrick.

« Je suis trop contente ! Warrick m'a appris la nouvelle ! Greg me doit 50 dollars ! » Augie sautillait sur sa chaise, sous le regard interrogatif de Michael, Rachel et Joshua.

« Pauvre Greg ! Il n'a pas finir de fulminer… » se moqua Sara en imaginant la tête de son ami. « Au fait, c'est ce soir ton premier soir ? » demanda-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de jus de fruit.

« Oui. Ça va me changer du FBI. Ce qui me plait le plus dans cette affectation, c'est de travailler avec mon mari et mes amis. »

_« Bip. Bip. Bip. »_

« Ah non ! Pas ce soir ! C'est pas vrai ! » Warrick aida Sara à se lever et se leva. « Brown… Non, non… Regardez le planning ! J'étais de repos ce soir !... Il a dit ça ? Bon, j'arrive… » Warrick raccrocha bruyamment le combiné téléphonique. « Je suis désolé, chérie. Je dois remplacer Grissom sur une affaire. Augie, Brass a laissé le message que tu ne commences pas ce soir. Tu peux rester ici ? »

« Je peux rester seule… » rétorqua Sara qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une poupée de porcelaine. « D'un autre côté, Augie va pouvoir m'aider à choisir les affaires de puériculture pour les bébés… » La jeune femme regarda son amie, du coin de l'œil.

« Ça me va ! Tu dis à Greg que je l'aime et qu'il n'oublie qu'il a promis à Ty qu'ils iraient voir le dernier Spielberg. »

« Je lui ferai la commission. Ne dépensez pas trop d'argent en surfant sur le net. » Warrick embrassa Sara. « Les enfants ? A demain ! Soyez bien sage ! » les avertit Warrick avant de quitter la résidence.


	13. La malédiction

_Desert Palm_

_Service de réanimation_

_20 mars 2010_

_21 heures 14_

Entre le palace et l'hôpital, Grissom avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Réfléchir aux trois derniers mois qui venaient de passer. Réfléchir au sens réel de sa vie. Réfléchir à sa vie passée qu'il avait tant pris soin de cacher. Il n'avait pas confié son secret à Sofia et maintenant il allait devoir tout lui dire avant que le maitre-chanteur ne le fasse pour lui.

Il savait que Christopher était au service de réanimation. Il savait que Gabrielle serait seule, près de son fils. Il la trouva assise sur une chaise du couloir. Elle tenait un mouchoir dans ses mains. Tout à l'heure, au palace, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Dieu qu'elle avait vieilli ! Gabrielle avait quatre de plus que Grissom mais elle paraissait en avoir dix de plus… Il s'assit à ses côtés, en silence. Elle ne trembla en sentant sa présence.

« Les médecins ont dis qu'il allait s'en sortir seulement ils ne veulent pas se prononcer clairement sur son état. La balle qu'il a reçue aurait gravement endommagé sa moelle épinière… » expliqua Gabrielle à voix basse.

« Gabrielle, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda Grissom en regardant intensément et très sérieusement Gabrielle.

« Christopher t'a toujours aimé, Gilbert. Il voulait être comme toi. Tu étais son idole. Tu l'es toujours. Il a suffit d'une parole et nos vies ont été bouleversées à jamais. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonnée. Remarque si on avait été honnête dès le début rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… » ironisa-t-elle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Ça a un rapport avec ceci ? » Gil sortit les affaires reçues du maitre-chanteur. « Qui vous fait chanter, Gabrielle ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ses papiers, ses photos étaient dans mon coffre… On… »

« Pauline, ta belle-fille, m'a dit qu'on avait forcé ton coffre. Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans ce coffre ? »

« Il y avait tous les papiers personnels laissés par Victoria avant son départ pour la Slovénie. Il y avait aussi… »

« Il y avait quoi ? »

« Il y avait sa demande de divorce. Gil, Victoria avait effectué cette démarche pour te pousser à réagir. Elle t'aimait seulement elle ne voulait pas continuer à être une ombre qui passait dans ta vie, elle ne voulait pas que tu fasses subir cela à Audrey et Emmanuelle. »

« J'aimais Victoria, j'aimais mes filles. Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé partir. Je pensais que nous étions arrivés à trouver nos repères. Victoria aimait son travail. Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai souffert ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de me retrouver seul chez nous alors qu'elle tournait des films, qu'elle embrassait des hommes très séduisants ? J'ai tout perdu dans ce crash, Gabrielle ! J'ai tout perdu. »

« Si tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu serais venu à son enterrement. » répliqua Gabrielle.

« Je suis venu… Je ne suis simplement pas venu m'asseoir près de vous, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été le bienvenu dans votre famille. Le 1er décembre a été la fin de notre relation. Qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait pour que ce passé remonte à la surface ? J'ai passé près de trente ans à enfouir ses souvenirs douloureux au fond de ma mémoire et du jour au lendemain, je reçois des coups de fils étranges. On dépose ces papiers dans ma voiture. Il n'y a aucune empreinte sur l'enveloppe. Rien. J'ai refais ma vie, ma femme et moi avons eu un garçon. Personne ne sait ici pour notre relation. »

« Elle est vivante ! Voilà pourquoi on s'acharne sur nous ! Tu entends ? Elle est vivante ! Chris a voulu qu'elle lui pardonne alors il a monté cet hommage à Victoria ! Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne ! Quand elle a su la vérité sur toi, elle s'est mise en colère et nous a tous maudits… Depuis, le malheur, la malchance, les coïncidences se sont abattues sur notre famille. »

« De quoi tu parles, Gabrielle ? » demanda Grissom qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabrielle s'emportait de la sorte.

« Rachid est mort, soi-disant, accidentellement alors qu'il faisait l'ascension du Mont Blanc avec des amis. Mes parents ont trouvé la mort en voiture alors qu'ils allaient à Paris. » Gabrielle s'était remise à pleurer.

« Les accidents en montagne, surtout en France, arrivent fréquemment tout comme les accidents de voiture. En France, vous avez toujours un nombre impressionnant de morts sur vos routes. » renchérit Gil.

« Et que ces accidents aient eu lieu à chaque fois à des moments précis ou des dates précises, tu trouves toujours que ce sont des coïncidences ? Mes parents sont morts le 12 décembre 1999 à 12 kilomètres de la propriété. Rachid est mort le 1er décembre 2001. Elle nous hurlait aux oreilles qu'elle nous maudissait, Gil. Elle a déchainé sa colère. Elle a toujours cru dur comme fer au spiritisme. Elle a voulu nous faire payer. Quelqu'un est au courant de ses propos. On me fait chanter depuis qu'un producteur a décidé de faire trois films retraçant la vie de Victoria. Le corbeau a, en sa possession, le journal intime de Victoria ainsi que des papiers juridiques appartenant à mes parents. »

« Ils sont tous morts dans le crash, Gabrielle. Tous. » Grissom commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre quand son portable retentit. « Grissom. »

_« Grissom, c'est Nick. Nous avons deux empreintes qui sortent du lot. L'une est inconnue sur la base de données nationale. L'autre est la réplique exacte d'une personne disparue avant 2000. »_

« Son nom, Nick. » réclama sèchement Griss.

_« Il s'agit d'Emmanuelle Bertier… Tiens le même nom que notre enquête non classée et celle sur laquelle on bosse actuellement… » pensa Nick à vois haute. « Vous êtes où ? Allo ? Grissom ? » Nick n'obtint que la tonalité, Grissom avait raccroché._

« Emmanuelle est vivante ? Elle est vivante et vous me l'aviez caché ! » s'insurgea Grissom en quittant précipitamment le service.

« Gilbert… Gilbert ! » Gabrielle suivit Gil à l'extérieur.


	14. Aveux

« Gilbert… Gilbert ! » Gabrielle suivit Gil à l'extérieur.

* * *

_Laboratoire de la police scientifique_

_½ heure plus tard_

Grissom entra en trombe dans le laboratoire. Warrick essaya de l'arrêter mais il secoua son bras et continua son chemin jusqu'à Nick.

« Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur la famille Bertier. Sortez-moi le dossier concernant Emmanuelle Bertier. » intima Grissom, la voix forte.

« Et ben… ça ne vous réussit pas la paternité… » railla Nick.

« Dépêchez-vous. Commencez par le dossier de disparition d'Emmanuelle Bertier. » ordonna Grissom, furieux.

« Je n'ai trouvé que la fiche signalétique de sa disparition effectuée par la police de New York. Il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Demandez de l'aide à Greg. Il a travaillé là-bas. il connaît sûrement le flic qui a enquêté sur cette disparition. Je suis dans mon bureau. Que personne ne vienne me déranger sauf pour l'affaire Bertier. » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Ouf ! Il est en colère le patron… Greg ! »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Grissom ? » demanda le jeune homme en revenant d'un cambriolage au Bellagio.

« Aucune idée. Dis-moi, tu connais des flics à New York ? »

« Oui. Mais si tu veux des infos sur de vieilles enquêtes, appelles Mac Taylor. C'est le grand manitou de la police scientifique là-bas. Il pourra sûrement t'aider. »

« Merci, mon frère. » Nick prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Taylor à New York.

_New York_

_Bureau de Mac Taylor_

_Au même moment_

« Taylor, j'écoute. »

« Ici, Nick Stokes de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Greg Sanders m'a donné votre numéro. »

« Ah ! Comment va Greg ? Il me manque ce petit… Je peux vous aider en quoi ? » demanda Taylor.

« Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre et une tentative de meurtre, le nom d'Emmanuelle Bertier est apparue. »

« Emmanuelle Bertier ? Cette affaire remonte à loin ! » siffla Taylor à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je sais… Avez-vous un dossier sur sa disparition ? Témoignages, rapports d'enquête ? »

« Non… Je n'ai plus rien depuis longtemps… Il faudrait demander à l'agent Augie Connelly. C'est elle qui a récupéré le dossier, il y a quelques années. »

« Augie Connelly ? La Augie Connelly de Greg ? »

« Exact. Je dois vous laisser. Si vous les voyez, passez leur le bonjour pour moi. »

« Oui… Merci… » Nick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Greg ! T'as vu Greg ? » demanda Nick à Warrick.

« Il est reparti avec Vartan. Je peux peut-être t'aider… »

« Augie ne devait pas commencer ce soir ? »

« Si mais Brass a décidé au dernier moment de la faire commencer plus tard. Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a en sa possession le dossier d'une fille disparue et Grissom veut consulter le dossier. »

« Appelle chez moi. Elle passe la soirée avec Sara. » expliqua Warrick.

« Au fait, comment va Sara ? » questionna Nick qui s'était rappelé du rendez-vous de ses amis chez le médecin.

« Bien… Elle va très bien… Tout se passe bien. » Warrick décrocha à son ami un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« Cool. » Nick sourit à son ami et retourna travailler.

Sara et Augie étaient en train de feuilleter divers magazines quand le cellulaire d'Augie sonna. Au début surprise et souriante, Augie devint soudain blanche. Elle balbutia et raccrocha. Sara fronça les sourcils en voyant sa jeune amie pâle et en sueur. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Augie répondit évasivement que ce n'était rien. Un détail au travail qu'elle devait régler le lendemain. Elle se replongea dans les journaux mais son esprit était ailleurs.

« Monsieur ? » demanda timidement Nick en entrant dans le bureau de Grissom.

« Oui ? » Griss était perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas simple d'avoir le dossier de disparition d'Emmanuelle. Néanmoins, on devrait me l'apporter demain. J'ai fais des recherches sur le net. Mon français n'est pas très bon malgré tout j'ai réussi à trouver des coupures de presse. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna simplement Grissom.

« On parle beaucoup d'Emmanuelle Bertier dans les rubriques sport de certains éditoriaux français. Elle a été souvent médaillée lors de championnat régionaux, nationaux et européens. »

« Quelle discipline ? »

« Le tir. Il y a des articles sur elle de 1992 à 1997 après plus rien. Il parait qu'elle aurait pu faire une grande carrière. En 97, elle rate la plupart des championnats. En entendant plus parler d'elle jusqu'en 98. Un quotidien national mentionne sa disparition et plus rien depuis. »

« Quel était son handicap ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. A priori, elle pouvait atteindre une cible à 100 mètres aux dires de ses équipiers. Même mouvante. Ah oui ! Autre chose, il est écrit qu'à chaque tir, elle disait… »

« Pour mon salut ? » le coupa Grissom, consterné.

« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est la devise de sa famille et c'est aussi la devise gravée sur les douilles trouvées après le double homicide de l'automne dernier. Elle n'est pas morte… » Grissom quitta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Je m'absente. Je reviens d'ici quelques heures. »

« Bien… » Nick était surprit de voir Grissom aussi tendu.

_Domicile de Gil et Sofia Grissom_

_4 heures 12_

« Gil ? Que fais-tu là ? » Sofia s'était levée en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure s'ouvrir.

« Je viens chercher des papiers. Ça va ? Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé… » murmura Griss en embrassant Sofia sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne dormais pas de toute façon. Jared s'est réveillé plusieurs fois. » Sofia ferma la porte du couloir pour que la lumière ne réveille pas le bébé.

« Sofia… » Grissom était devant son secrétaire, les poings serrés. « Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois que je suis… » avoua-t-il.

« Gil ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit la jeune femme peut habituer à voir son mari aussi tendu.

« Il faut que tu saches… Seulement, il faut garder le secret. » Grissom fixait son meuble et serrait de plus en plus ses poings.

« Tu me fais peur, Gil… Tu es malade ? » Sofia s'était approchée de son époux et se tenait derrière lui. Elle lui prit la main de Gil.

« Sofia… Je t'ai menti… Jared n'est pas mon unique enfant… » déclara-t-il avant de sentir la main de sa femme se dégager de la sienne.

« Qu… Quoi ! » Sofia recula de trois pas.

« Je me suis marié il y a trente-deux ans. Cela dit on ne peut pas considérer que j'ai été réellement marié. Ma femme était toujours en voyage. On a eu deux filles, des jumelles. »

« Tu ?... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi parles-tu maintenant ? » s'indigna la jeune femme.

« Parce que mon passé m'a explosé en pleine figure hier soir. Je ne t'ai rien dis tout simplement parce que ma femme et mes filles avaient disparu dans le crash d'un avion il y a une trentaine d'années. J'ai appris hier soir qu'une de mes filles n'était pas morte. Sofia, pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché la vérité. » tenta de dire Grissom en s'approchant de sa femme.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole… Laisse-moi, Gil. » Sofia retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé.


	15. Le mystère s'épaissit

_Demeure de Lady Heather_

_21 mars 2010_

« Bonjour… Vous êtes ? » Lady Heather se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son manoir.

« Capitaine Augie Connelly. Je viens pour le meurtre de Tanya Sipowich et la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Christopher Benarka. » Augie tenait fermement un épais dossier bleu dans les mains.

« Entrez… Mr Grissom est arrivé avant vous… » dit-elle en invitant Augie à entrer.

« Merci. » Augie pénétra dans le hall du manoir et suivit Lady Heather. « Mr Grissom. » fit Augie en saluant l'expert de la tête.

« Capitaine Connelly. » Grissom salua la jeune femme de la même façon.

« Lady Heather, quels étaient vos relations avec les victimes ? »

« Excellentes. Tanya était une fille formidable. Quant à Mr Benarka s'est un modèle de gentillesse et de politesse. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire cela. » Lady Heather observait, détaillait Augie.

« Mlle Sipowich vous avait-elle parlé de quelqu'un qui l'importunait ? Etait-elle suivie ? » continua Augie tout en fixant Lady Heather de ses grands yeux aigue-marine.

« Pas à ma connaissance… Je vous arrête tout de suite si vous croyez que je dirige une maison de passes. Il n'en est rie. Vous pouvez demander à Mr Grissom ou au capitaine Brass. » suggéra Lady Heather.

« Bien. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions à vous poser pour le moment. Restez à notre disposition. » déclara Augie en se levant d'une chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise laissant Grissom finir son thé.

« Vous devez beaucoup vous en vouloir. Laissez le passé derrière vous et pardonnez. » Lady Heather finit par dire ce qu'elle pensait à Augie.

« A bientôt, Lady Heather. » répondit poliment mais froidement la jeune capitaine.

« Merci pour le thé, Lady Heather. » Grissom remit ses lunettes noires et quitta son hôte. « Au fait, vous connaissez la remplaçante de Brass ? »

« Non. L'espace d'un instant elle a baissé sa garde en prononcant le nom de Mr Benarka. Elle le connaît. Elle se pense responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais tout comme vous, mon cher Grissom, elle est aussi difficile à percer. Peut-être même plus. Je sais, rien qu'en vous voyant, que votre passé est remonté à la surface. Tout ce que vous cachez à vos proches depuis des années est en train de revenir. Vous ne savez pas comment réapprendre à vivre avec. »

« Je deviens transparent à vos yeux si je comprends bien… » insinua Griss, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle que soit la vie que vous avez tant enfouie au fond de vous, laissez-la revenir et vous aider à trouver la personne que votre cœur réclame tant. Quand vous aurez fais la paix avec vous-même et votre passé, votre enfant vous reviendra. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de mon enfant ? Qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda Grissom interloqué.

« Je vous ai déjà aperçu avec votre fils en ville. J'ai trouvé que vous étiez en détresse. Maintenant que vous savez que votre enfant a grandi loin de vous, sans vous, vous avez besoin d'aide, de paix. Cette paix, vous ne la retrouverez que lorsque vous aurez réuni les pièces maitresses de votre vie. Pas avant. » Lady Heather ne laissa pas à Gil le temps de répliquer.

« Nick m'a dit que vous aviez besoin du dossier d'Emmanuelle Bertier. » Augie était adossée à sa voiture et attendait Grissom.

« Oui. Ses empreintes sont apparues sur l'affaire du Champagnac. » répondit Grissom en montant en voiture.

« Vous ne trouverez rien de plus dans ce dossier. Je vous en ai fais une copie. Je garde avec moi tous les dossiers de personnes disparues mystérieusement. » Augie avait démarré et prenait la direction de la ville.

« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le dossier. » remarqua-t-il.

« J'ai essayé de reprendre l'enquête sans succès. Emmanuelle Bertier se promenait seule à Central Park lorsqu'elle a disparu. Personne n'a vu si elle avait été enlevée, aucune rançon n'a été réclamée. Les hypothèses les plus folles ont été lancées à l'époque de sa disparition. Les inspecteurs, qui ont mené l'enquête sur sa disparition, ont conclu qu'elle avait été victime d'un serial killer. »

« Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Disparition volontaire. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs. A moins… »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« A moins qu'elle n'ait voulu mourir seule. Emmanuelle avait de gros problèmes de santé. Elle sortait juste d'une leucémie lorsqu'elle a disparu. Si vous voulez rouvrir le dossier, allez-y. Ne me demandez pas de vous aider, c'est tout. Cette famille a bien cherché qu'Emmanuelle disparaisse. »

« Vous avez entendu la famille ? »

« Oui. Christopher, son cousin. Je voulais interroger les autres membres de la famille mais je n'ai pas pu. »

« Je pense qu'Emmanuelle Bertier est la clé de l'affaire du Champagnac. Tous les indices partent dans sa direction. D'après moi, elle a fait croire à une disparition. Elle a entendu parler de l'hommage qui était rendu à sa mère et elle a décidé de finir de se venger. » Ces mots coûtèrent beaucoup à Grissom. Il feuilletait le dossier concernant Emmanuelle.

« Si j'étais vous, je commencerai par interroger Pauline Benarka. Elle et Emmanuelle étaient amies. C'est la personne que Christopher Benarka m'avait recommandé d'interroger lorsque je l'ai vu. » Augie mit son clignotant pour signaler qu'elle prenait la direction du commissariat.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fais ? »

« Non. J'ai rencontré Mr Benarka il y a une semaine. » Augie stoppa la voiture devant le laboratoire. « A plus tard. »

« Oui, c'est ça. » répondit Grissom en descendant.

Augie redémarra rapidement et quitta le parking de la police. Elle devait se rendre au stand de tir.


	16. Nina et Jason

_451 Summerlin, Las Vegas_

_21 avril 2010_

Warrick et Sara étaient venus une première et dernière fois dans la maison bleue qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à l'agression de Sara l'automne précédent. Ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de récupérer les affaires des enfants ainsi que quelques effets personnels. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Warrick avait décidé de léguer sa maison à un jeune couple qui entamait la vie commune. La petite maison représentait tant de souvenirs heureux mais aussi malheureux aux yeux du jeune père. La maison était trop petite accueillir une famille de six personnes. Sara venait d'entamer son 5ème mois de grossesse. Les bébés se portaient bien et grandissaient normalement dans son ventre. Le couple n'avait pas pu garder longtemps le secret. Leurs collègues et amis savaient que la joyeuse petite famille allait accueillir des jumeaux. Rachel et Michael commençaient à montrer des signes de jalousie. Ils accumulaient bêtise sur bêtise. Sara était très soutenue par Augie.

Cependant, Sara s'inquiétait du comportement de son amie. Augie était continuellement tendue, elle était toujours sur le qui-vive. Les disputes avec Greg étaient fréquentes. Au travail, Grissom avait reproché, publiquement, à Augie de ne pas s'investir dans l'affaire Benarka. La jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié et n'avait pas hésité à répondre outrageusement à Grissom. A chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, l'atmosphère était pesant, lourd, orageuse.

Ce jour-là, Warrick venait faire ses adieux à la maison de son enfance, de son adolescence. Après avoir chargé sa voiture, Warrick se tint devant le porche, les mains sur les hanches. Les souvenirs s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Sara le rejoignit, l'enlaça et colla son visage contre son dos. Warrick pivota et prit sa compagne dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Sara et respira l'odeur de sa peau.

« Ça va aller, Warrick… » chuchota Sara en passant la main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« On y va ? Les enfants nous attendent chez Nick. » répondit-il en passant un bras dans le dos de la future maman.

« Quand tu veux… » Sara lui sourit et se mit sur les pointes pour embrasse l'homme de sa vie. Il répondit à son baiser et l'entraina vers la voiture.

Le monospace de la famille Brown avait quitté l'allée privée de la maison bleue dix minutes plus tôt. Une berline noire, vint se garer devant. Madame Baldwin, la voisine, était en train d'étendre le linge. Elle remarqua immédiatement la voiture. Il était rare de voir un véhicule aussi luxueux dans le quartier. Un homme blanc en descendit. Elle avait le soleil dans les yeux et n'arriver pas à distinguer le visage du nouvel arrivant qui se dirigeait vers elle.

« Bonsoir, Madame. » fit l'homme.

« Bonsoir… Vous êtes perdus ? » questionna Mme Baldwin en détaillant son interlocuteur, très bien habillé.

« C'est bien la maison de Mona Brown ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la petite maison bleue du doigt.

« Oui mais il n'y a personne depuis longtemps. » répondit-elle, méfiante.

« Vous ne savez pas où je pourrai trouver sa fille, Nina ? »

« Vous lui voulez quoi à Nina ? »

« J'étais avec elle au lycée. J'ai quitté Las Vegas il y a très longtemps et j'aurai voulu la revoir. »

« C'est impossible. » Mme Baldwin avait posé son linge sur le fil et continuait de répondre aux questions de l'inconnu.

« Elle a déménagé ? Vous ne savez pas où je pourrai trouver sa mère ? » L'inconnu tendit le linge à Mme Baldwin.

« Elles ne sont plus ici depuis longtemps… Votre visage me dit quelque chose… On ne serait pas déjà rencontrés ? »

« Si vous habitiez ici dans les années 70 ? »

« Oui. Je vis ici depuis près de 50 ans ! J'en ai vu des choses ! »

« Vous vous rappelez peut-être de moi ? Jason Mills. J'étais en classe avec Nina. » L'inconnu s'avérait donc ne pas être un inconnu.

« Pauvre Nina… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous l'aviez laissé tomber alors qu'elle traversait des moments difficiles. Mme Brown lui avait bien dit ! Fréquenter un blanc n'était pas une chose à faire ! » maugréa la vieille dame.

« Nina savait pourquoi je partais. On en avait même parlé le jour de mon départ. Elle était la seule à me comprendre. Tout allait bien quand je suis parti pour le Vietnam. Je lui ai écris de là-bas mais mes lettres me sont toutes revenues. Je travaille ici depuis quelques mois. J'ai trouvé le temps de revenir pour la voir. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ? » redemanda Mills.

« Alors… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Mme Baldwin était devenue pâle. « Mais Nina est morte, Jason… Elle a rejoint le seigneur un beau matin d'avril. Elle est au cimetière méthodiste de Las Vegas. »

« Elle… Elle est morte de quoi ? » demanda Mills, sous le choc.

« Overdose, il me semble. Le 24, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Rendez-lui visite. Des lys blancs, Nina adorait les lys blancs. » se rappela Mme Baldwin en suivant Mills des yeux.

_Cimetière méthodiste_

_24 avril 2010_

« Michael, pose les fleurs là. » Warrick avait un splendide bouquet de fleurs blanches dans les mains et montra à son fils où mettre le lys blanc qu'il tenait dans sa petite main.

« Là, papa ? » Michael s'était accroupit face à la pierre tombale où reposait Nina Brown.

« Je peux ? » demanda Rachel qui tenait la main de Sara.

« Oui. » acquiesça Warrick après avoir déposé son bouquet sur sa mère.

« Merci. » Rachel avança doucement avec sa maman. « Voilà. » dit-elle fière, ses petits yeux marron pétillants.

« C'est bien ma chérie. » Warrick chassa une mèche de cheveux du visage poupin de la petite et la passa derrière son oreille. Rachel avait grandi. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Greg.

« On rentre. » décida Warrick après avoir observé un temps de silence. Il prit la main de Sara.

« Bonjour… » fit simplement Mills qui tenait un bouquet de lys dans la main en rencontrant la petite famille au détour d'une allée.

« Mr Mills. » le salua Warrick. « Vous avez de la famille ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez originaire de Minneapolis. »

« Exact. J'ai vécu à Las Vegas il y a longtemps. Je suis venue présenter mes respects à une amie. Excusez-moi, Madame… Jason Mills. Je suis le chef de la sécurité au palace Champagnac. » se présenta Mills en serrant la main de Sara.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser Mr Mills durant l'affaire Benarka. » expliqua Warrick. « Sara Sidle, ma compagne. Elle travaille pour la police scientifique. »

« D'habitude… Là, je suis en congé forcé. » fit remarquer Sara en désignant son gros ventre.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Je vois que vos enfants s'impatientent… Je vous laisse. » Mills présenta sa main au jeune couple et les quitta.

« Il faudra que je regarde quelque chose au boulot tout à l'heure. » Warrick vit disparaître la silhouette de Mills dans le soleil couchant.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » s'enquit Sara.

« Il me semblait qu'il était français, c'est tout… » répondit-il avant d'embrasser la tempe de Sara.

Mills chercha un long moment avant de trouver la tombe de Nina. En arrivant, il trouva la tombe recouverte de fleurs blanches. Il déposa les fleurs avec les autres et sortit une rose rouge de son bouquet. Il la plaça sur la pierre tombale. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la gravure de la pierre : _Nina Brown – 1950 – 1978 – A ma fille – A maman_.

« Elle a eu un enfant ? » pensa Mills, abasourdit.

La première chose que fit Mills en quittant le cimetière fut d'aller à l'état civil. Nina avait été son seul amour et même si elle l'avait remplacé, il voulait faire la connaissance de sa famille. Savoir qui était son mari, ses enfants. L'employée de la mairie lui fit une copie. Mills était stupéfait de voir que Nina n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant : Warrick James Brown né le 10 octobre 1971 à Las Vegas, Nevada ; fils de Nina Mary Brown et de père inconnu. La date de naissance de Warrick résonnait dans la tête de Mills une envolée de cloches à Pâques.

En arrivant au Champagnac, le chef de la sécurité demanda sa soirée à Gabrielle Benarka. Il n'exposa pas de motifs sinon que c'était personnel. Une fois seul dans son appartement, Jason Mills chercha l'adresse de Warrick dans le bottin mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda sa montre : 21 heures 34. Jason sortit une petite boite de son chevet et regarda des photos avant de les mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

_Laboratoire de la police scientifique_

_22 heures 01_

Warrick était arrivé plus tôt au travail ce soir-là pour tirer au clair son entrevue avec Jason Mills. Il allait rejoindre Augie en salle d'interrogatoire lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Mills.

« Mr Mills ! J'allais justement demander au capitaine Connelly de m'accompagner pour vous interroger. Vous nous avez menti, Mr Mills. » déclara Warrick en faisant entrer Mills dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide. « Vous avez déclaré au capitaine Brass avoir la nationalité française. J'ai consulté votre dossier. Vous êtes né à Minneapolis en 1948. Vous êtes venu vivre à Vegas en 1965 avec vos parents. En février 1971, vous intégrez l'armée. Vous avez été médaillé à plusieurs reprises durant la guerre du Vietnam. En 1979, vous demandez la nationalité française. »

« Affirmatif. Je suis français. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie en France à travailler pour la famille Bertier. Je travaillais pour eux avant même que Mr Grissom entre dans la famille Bertier. »

« Pourquoi avoir menti alors ? » demanda Warrick en jetant le dossier sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne mens pas. Un soldat est loyal et honnête. »

« Comment connaissez-vous Grissom ? Ne me dites pas qu'il fait partie de la famille Bertier car c'est faux. Grissom ne parle pas un mot de français. »

« Votre patron, Mr Brown, a été l'unique époux de Victoria Bertier. De plus, il parle français. N'est-ce pas, Mr Grissom ? » demanda Mills en voyant Gil entrer dans la pièce.

« Grissom ? » Warrick s'était retourné et voyait de la colère et de la honte dans les yeux de son chef.

« Cela doit rester entre nous, Warrick. » répliqua Grissom avant de ressortir, plus tendu que d'ordinaire.

« J'en ai marre de tous ses mystères ! Pendant que j'y suis, qui alliez-vous voir au cimetière cet après-midi ? » demanda Warrick.

« Votre mère. » répondit calmement Jason. « J'ai été amoureux de votre mère et je le suis encore. »

« Vous l'avez connu quand ? »

« Je sortais avec votre mère depuis le lycée. Quand je me suis engagé dans l'armée, je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte… Pardonne-moi… » s'excusa le vétéran.

Warrick s'assit lentement. La voix suppliante de Mills sonnait comme un écho dans son esprit. La salle tournait vite autour de lui. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains puis il la releva légèrement. Son regard plongea dans celui de Mills. Comment cet homme pourrait être son père ? Il était blanc ! Warrick détailla la personne face à lui. Jason Mills avait les cheveux poivre et sel. Il était très grand, très musclé. Des rides s'étaient dessinées au fil du temps. Ses yeux verts étaient éclatants, une lueur de joie et de confusion y brillait. Sans dire un mot, Warrick quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de respirer, de l'air frais à la lueur des étoiles.

* * *

_Mills est-il le père de Warrick ? Quand Grissom va-t-il avouer certains de ses secrets ? Qu'est-il vraiment adevenu d'Emmanuelle ?_ Vous le saurez bientôt !


	17. La menace

_Résidence Connelly-Sanders_

_6 mai 2010_

Malgré une ambiance totalement électrique, les équipes de police et de la scientifique continuaient à rendre la justice à Las Vegas. Les affaires s'accumulaient, le stress s'intensifiait. Grissom et Sofia se parlaient toujours mais la jeune femme restait distante vis-à-vis de son époux qui n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails de son passé. Nick et Kelly avaient fini par convoler en justes noces dans la plus stricte intimité de leurs amis respectifs. Le voyage de noces était prévu pour les vacances de fin d'année.

Pour permettre à tout le monde de se changer les idées, Augie décida d'organiser une petite fête à l'occasion des 35 ans de son Greg. Sofia s'était proposée pour aider à la décoration. Augie avait accepté avec joie. Elle adorait les enfants surtout les bébés. Greg l'avait averti qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Cette déclaration avait jeté un froid à leur relation pendant près d'un mois. Augie s'était rendue à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas absolument nécessaire d'avoir un autre enfant chez eux. Greg lui reprochait assez son esprit carriériste.

« Bonjour ! » fit Sofia en retrouvant Augie et Sara sur la terrasse.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider… » s'exclama Augie en se levant de son fauteuil pour aider Sofia encombrer par Jared et les affaires de ce dernier.

« Merci, Augie… » Sofia laissa la maitresse de maison prendre le sac à langer.

« Désolée de ne pas me lever mais on se traine ces temps-ci… » expliqua Sara en faisant signe à Sofia.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es radieuse, Sara ! »

« Tu trouves ? J'ai l'impression de ressembler à tout sauf à Sara Sidle ! » se moqua la future maman. « Encore quatre mois comme ça et vous ne me verrez plus ! Les bébés m'auront complètement cachés ! »

« Ne te plains pas trop, Sar ! Tu attendrais des triplés, je doute que tu puisses venir de chez toi à ici en 5 minutes ! » l'avertit Augie en posant le sac de Jared près de la baie vitrée.

« Alors Jared, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda Sara en regardant le bébé de 4 mois par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

« Il va très bien. Le pédiatre a dit qu'il grandissait bien. Tout va bien. Pas vrai mon bébé ? » demanda Sofia en baisant le crâne blond très clair de son fils.

« Et avec Griss ? » osa Sara.

« Il y a des jours où il sera disposé à s'occuper de son fils et d'autres où il restera enfermer dans son bureau. Il finira bien par redescendre de son nuage et prendra ses responsabilités. » espéra Sofia.

« Je peux le prendre ? » demanda Augie.

« Bien sûr. » Sofia tendit son fils à Augie.

Les trois mamans passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à se papoter enfants. Michael dormait encore quand Rachel arriva sur la terrasse en tenant son frère par la main. Rachel et Joshua se ressemblait de façon flagrante. On devinait facilement qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Seule la couleur des yeux les trahissait. Vers 16 heures, Greg arriva chez lui avec Vicky et Ty. Il était allé les chercher à l'école après avoir fait les courses pour son anniversaire. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Augie se rattrapa de justesse à la table…

« Maman ? Ça va pas ? » Vicky avait vu sa mère se rattrapait et courut vers elle. « P'pa ! P'pa ! »

« Oui, Vic. » Greg arriva de la cuisine.

« C'est maman, elle a failli tomber. »

« C'est vrai, Augie ? » demanda Greg en se précipitant vers sa femme.

« Ce n'est rien… Juste un étourdissement. J'ai dû attraper une insolation… » Augie avait repris ses esprits.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Augie se sentait mal mais la première fois que ça lui arrivait en présence de son entourage. Elle avait pris rendez-vous chez son médecin le jour de l'anniversaire de Greg. Elle avait un doute et souhaitait en avoir la confirmation. En attendant, il lui fallait faire profil bas pour ne pas alerter sa famille et ses amis.

La soirée passa vite. Les décorations furent vite installées. Greg passait son temps à regarder Augie. Il raccompagna Sara et les petits avant d'aller travailler. Warrick cherchait à obtenir l'ADN de Jason Mills sans la demander personnellement. Sara l'avait incité à agir de façon légale mais il avait refusé. Il avait étudié point par point l'emploi du temps de Mills et pensait avoir trouvé comment obtenir son ADN. Mills allait tous les jours pendant sa pause de midi à la salle de sport du palace. Il suffisait à Warrick de récupérer une serviette de la salle de sport utilisée par Mills.

_Commissariat de police_

_Las Vegas_

_10 mai 2010_

_8 heures 12_

« Police de Las Vegas, j'écoute. »

« Je dois parler au capitaine Connelly. Rapidement. Dites-lui que c'est de la part de Mac Taylor à New York. »

« Veuillez patienter. » La standardiste du commissariat bascula la communication sur le poste d'Augie. « Mac Taylor de New York pour vous. »

« Merci, Gretchen. » répondit Augie d'une voix fatiguée. « Taylor ? Quelle surprise ! Que me vaut le plaisir d'un appel si matinal ? »

« Augie, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rappelée ? Vous avez réussi à coincer Robbie Sweeney ? » demanda avec hâte Taylor.

« Swee… Sweeney ? Mais il est en prison ! » Augie s'affala dans son fauteuil.

« Non, il s'est échappé lors de son transfert de Rikers au tribunal. J'ai laissé le message à votre fille, elle ne vous a rien dis ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non… Vous savez où il est ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Las Vegas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit à ses codétenus. Il a dit qu'il allait vous faire souffrir comme vous l'avez fais souffrir en le privant de sa famille… » Taylor resta dans le vide. Augie avait raccroché le combiné.

Elle sortit de son bureau à toute vitesse. Elle bouscula des collègues sur son passage. Elle grimpa très rapidement dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe en direction de son domicile. Robbie Sweeney était un psychopathe extrêmement intelligent. Il avait instauré un jeu entre les forces de police, le FBI et lui. Augie s'était porté volontaire pour arrêter ce malade, et elle avait brillamment réussie. Se sentant malade, la jeune femme avait pris les dispositions nécessaires durant le week-end après avoir fait une prise de sang. Sa belle-sœur était venue de New York pour emmener les enfants en vacances dans la maison de Pacific Palissades. Joshua était chez Sara et Warrick.

Augie n'éteignit pas son moteur. Elle entra rapidement chez elle et se dirigea dans son bureau. Elle ne prit pas le temps de refermer derrière elle. Elle ouvrit un placard dans lequel était caché un petit coffre-fort. La petite porte blindée s'ouvrit. Augie s'empara d'un coffret contenant une arme et des balles. Elle mit le tout dans sa poche. Son téléphone cellulaire la fit sursauter…


	18. Face à face

Augie n'éteignit pas son moteur. Elle entra rapidement chez elle et se dirigea dans son bureau. Elle ne prit pas le temps de refermer derrière elle. Elle ouvrit un placard dans lequel était caché un petit coffre-fort. La petite porte blindée s'ouvrit. Augie s'empara d'un coffret contenant une arme et des balles. Elle mit le tout dans sa poche. Son téléphone cellulaire la fit sursauter…

* * *

_Grand magasin, Henderson_

_10 mai 2010_

_10 heures 01_

Augie arriva sur le parking du supermarché en peu de temps. Elle avait reçu un appel du central l'informant qu'un braquage avec prise d'otages avait lieu. Le suspect avait été formellement identifié par un officier en uniforme qui avait réussi à s'échapper et appeler les secours. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait le nom de Sweeney. C'était une fois de trop pour la jeune femme. Elle avait fait un crochet par chez ses amis pour embrasser son fils et laissa une enveloppe pour Sara et une autre pour Greg au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Sara ne devait l'ouvrir que s'il advenait quelque chose à Augie.

Des voitures de police encerclées le supermarché. Des ambulances étaient présentes tout comme les journalistes. Warrick et Nick étaient sur les lieux et bavardaient avec leurs collègues de la police. Grissom était avec Brass pour recueillir les indices sur l'officier Crawford qui avait appelé les secours. Elle descendit de son véhicule, tel un automate et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de son chef. La nomination d'Augie au poste de capitaine n'était toujours pas officielle.

« Capitaine. » fit Augie en interpellant son chef. « Vous avez réussi à parler avec le preneur d'otages ? »

« Non pas pour l'instant. Je prends la déposition de Crawford. Sweeney n'a pas répondu à mes appels. Il détient une vingtaine de personnes y compris le personnel du magasin. » répondit Brass.

« Il n'a pas répondu car vous ne l'intéressez pas, capitaine. » déclara-t-elle sans laisser transparaitre ses sentiments.

« Vous avez été briefée sur ce fou ? C'est un psychopathe manipulateur. »

« Je sais qui il est. J'ai participé à son arrestation. Sweeney est là pour moi. »

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda Grissom qui analysait le comportement détaché de la jeune femme.

« Lui proposer un échange. Les otages contre moi. Je le connais trop bien. Il acceptera. » affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle.

« C'est de la folie, Augie ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! » s'indigna Brass.

« Si vous pouvez et vous allez me laisser faire. »

« Je vous laisse une chance. Vous allez mettre un gilet pare-balles et vous porterez un micro. Pas de bêtises, je ne veux pas que ma remplaçante ait besoin de jouer les héroïnes pour impressionner le shérif ! » Brass avait laissé tomber. Il savait qu'Augie pouvait lui tenir tête pendant longtemps et le temps leur était précieux.

Un technicien de la police brancha un micro sur la jeune femme et lui montra son fonctionnement. Elle enfila le gilet. Elle retourna à son véhicule et prit son arme personnelle prise à son domicile. L'arme était parfaitement cachée dans son dos, sous le gilet. Elle retourna vers ses collègues.

« SWEENEY ! C'EST CONNELLY ! RELACHE LES OTAGES » intima la jeune femme en se tenant devant la porte d'entrée du magasin.

« JETEZ VOTRE ARME AU SOL ! » cria le malfaiteur qui la tenait en joug et avait pris un otage comme bouclier.

« REGARDE… JE POSE MON ARME… » Augie s'accroupit et posa son arme au sol et la dégagea sous un rayon. « RELACHE-LES MAINTENANT. »

« MARCHE CONCLU AGENT CONNELLY. » répondit Sweeney avec un sourire et indiqua aux otages de quitter les lieux, ce qu'ils firent en courant.

« Je rentre. » Augie avait passé une main sous son gilet.

« Otages en sécurité. Faites attention. » répondit Brass qui observait la scène avec les experts.

« Pardonnez-moi… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… » murmura Augie avant de couper le micro.

« Connelly ? Connelly ! » Un grésillement faisait écho aux réclamations de Brass. « Bon Dieu ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Nick.

« Elle a coupé le micro ! » aboya Jim Brass.

« Elle a fait quoi ! » redemanda Warrick, les yeux écarquillés.

Les otages arrivèrent en courant vers les secouristes et les policiers. Dans la foule, Grissom reconnut Carmen Barboza, employée par la famille Bertier depuis des années. La nounou courut en direction de Jason Mills qui avait entendu le flash info à la radio. Griss alla à leur rencontre. Carmen était paniquée.

« Mr Mills ? » demanda Grissom en s'approchant d'eux.

« Mr Grissom. Vous n'avez pas vu Pauline et Sam Benarka ? Carmen les a cherchés dans la foule mais elle ne les a pas vus. »

« Non… Pourquoi ? Ils étaient à l'intérieur ? » s'enquit Grissom qui souleva le ruban de sécurité pour laisser passer Mills.

« Oui. Ils devaient faire des courses. C'est mon jour de repos. Jamais personne n'a essayé de s'attaquer à eux. » expliqua Mills qui suivit Griss au poste avancé. « Messieurs, nous avons un problème… Il reste des otages… » déclara-t-il en introduisant le chef de la sécurité.

_Au même moment…_

_Dans le magasin_

« Alors agent Connelly, où êtes-vous ? Je pensais que nous devions discuter ? » fit Sweeney qui retenait Pauline et Sam Benarka en otage.

« J'arrive, Robbie. Je tiens d'abord à m'assurer que vous n'avez pas posé de bombes dans le magasin… » mentit la jeune femme en faisant le tour. Elle savait que Sweeney n'avait pas été honnête. Elle avait vu les otages dans le miroir au fond du magasin.

« Vous vous rappelez ? C'était marrant de voir vos cloportes de collègues ramasser les restes de cette fille éparpillée dans l'appartement… Je vous promets. Pas de bombes. Je vous ai réservé une surprise tout aussi explosive, agent Connelly. » ironisa-t-il en regardant le visage horrifié de Pauline pendant que Sam proférait des insultes en arabe et en français à l'égard du malfaiteur.

« Vous m'avez acheté des roses ? Vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'aviez demandé quelles étaient mes fleurs préférées quand je vous ai arrêté à New York. » Augie s'était accroupie dans un rayon et avait sorti son arme personnelle. « Hum… » grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'elle ressentit une fulgurante douleur dans la poitrine. « Pas maintenant… » supplia-t-elle.

« C'était pour votre enterrement, ma chère. Je commence à m'ennuyer, vous êtes où ? » Sweeney avait les yeux brillants de rage.

_Poste avancé de la police_

_Au même instant…_

« Ça y est ! Je pense être arrivé à pirater la vidéosurveillance du magasin… Voilà… » Archie avait été appelé en renfort. Augie ayant coupé son micro, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Là ! Sam et Pauline ! » Mills montra le couple sur la vidéo de la caméra 4. « Si j'avais su… J'aurai dis à un de mes gars d'être avec eux… »

« Si tu avais dis à un de tes gars de les accompagner, la prise d'otages aurait tourné au bain de sang. » rétorqua Warrick qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de son tutoiement vis-à-vis de Mills. Il avait appris que les tests ADN s'étaient révélés positif. Jason Mills était son père. Cette nouvelle l'ébranlait encore.

« Depuis quand tu le tutoies ? » demanda Nick avant de regarder l'ordinateur. « C'est quoi ce machin qui brille ? » Il montra un point lumineux sur l'écran.

« Une arme… Mais ce n'est pas l'arme d'Augie… Où est-elle allée la dégoter ? » s'interrogea Brass.

« C'est vrai ça… Elle a posé son arme au sol en entrant dans le magasin. Elle m'épatera toujours cette nana… » sourit Nick.

_Dans le magasin…_

« Relâche-les Sweeney ! » Augie se tenait derrière le braqueur, les mains tremblantes.

« Oh ! Comme s'est touchant… Vous avez pris avec vous votre chère antiquité… » se moqua le malfrat en saisissant le bras de Pauline mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Si j'étais toi je n'essaierai pas… » articula Augie en avançant.

« Vous avez triché, agent Connelly… » Sweeney pointa son arme vers Augie.

« Laisse-les partir… » répéta Augie qui quitta ses lunettes de soleil et son gilet. « Pauline, Sam, a mi cálculo, usted hunde detrás del rayo. OK ? » Augie leur ordonna, en espagnol, de plonger derrière le rayon. Elle savait que Sweeney ne comprendrait pas.

« Gracias. » répondit Pauline en hochant de la tête.

« Elle vous remercie pourquoi ? » demanda Sweeney mi-gêné mi-coléreux.

« Je lui ai dis que vous alliez baisser votre arme et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre… » mentit Augie. « Maintenant, rendez vous. » lui intima-t-elle.

« Pas avant d'avoir raconté ma petite histoire… » Un rictus diabolique s'afficha sur le visage mal rasé de Sweeney.

« Je n'aime pas les histoires… » Augie reculait lentement, prévoyant de se mettre à l'abri.

« Pourtant vous devriez aimer celle-ci. » Il tira une balle en l'air pour effrayer la jeune femme.

« Pour mon salut… » marmonna-t-elle après avoir tiré sur son adversaire dans la jambe, le faisant fléchir.

« Non, vous n'aimez pas les histoires… » déclara-t-il après avoir compris que ses otages n'étaient plus derrière lui. « Vous êtes bizarre… J'aurai mis ma main à couper que vous auriez voulu savoir l'identité de votre père… Un homme charmant entre nous… » Il brandit une feuille de papiers à Augie qui sembla baisser sa garde. Sweeney profita de cette faiblesse pour tirer et toucha Augie à l'épaule droite.

_Poste avancé de la police_

_Au même instant…_

« Augie ! » cria Warrick en sortant de la tente et en courant vers le magasin.

« Warrick ! Attends ! » Nick était parti à la poursuite de son ami qui voulait secourir la jeune femme.

« Merde ! Elle a fermé derrière elle ! C'est du suicide Nick ! On ne peut pas la laisser faire ! » Warrick était désemparé, il avait envie de pleurer mais ne pouvait pas.

« Elle va bien ! » les avertit Brass depuis la tente avant d'y retourner. « Sacré gamine ! Tiens ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait tirer avec la main gauche… » remarqua le vieux flic.

« C'est rare… C'est la première fois que je vois ça. » fit Grissom qui ne quittait pas la scène se jouant sous leurs yeux.

« J'hésite entre lui passer un savon ou la féliciter. » Brass était désappointé.

« Archie ? Vous pouvez me repasser le moment où elle a parlé avant de tirer. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a dit… Les otages se sont mis à l'abri juste après ses paroles. » demanda Grissom.

_Dans le magasin…_

« Salaud ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous ne savez rien de ma vie ! » Augie se tint l'épaule droite et prit son revolver qu'elle pointa à nouveau sur Sweeney. « Pour mon honneur… » Et elle tira une nouvelle fois sur le malfrat l'atteignant à l'abdomen.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ici ? Ton père vit à Vegas… Ah… » gémit Sweeney, baignant dans son sang. « Tu entends ? Tes… amis arrivent… Je vais leur dire… que tu as délibérément… tirer sur moi… » Des coups provenaient de la porte d'entrée du magasin.

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… J'ai déjà tout perdu… La vie m'a rattrapé, Sweeney. Je ne la quitterai pas sans t'avoir emmené en enfer avec moi ! » Augie avançait péniblement vers le malfaiteur. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses amis. Elle entendit Pauline ouvrir aux policiers et continua, difficilement, son chemin vers Sweeney. « Pour ma famille… » dit-elle avant de tirer à bout portant dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Augie ? Où es-tu ? » Warrick avait sorti son arme de son holster et avançait lentement dans les allées. Nick était allé accompagner les otages près des secours.

« Là… » Augie s'était relevée et s'adossa à une étagère. « Je suis là, Warrick… » Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front, le sang coulait de son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa voix était faible.

« Augie ? Où es-tu ? » Warrick continuait son avancée lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il courut en direction du bruit, suivit par des officiers. « AUGIE ! »


	19. Les masques tombent Part 1

« Augie ? Où es-tu ? » Warrick continuait son avancée lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il courut en direction du bruit, suivit par des officiers. « AUGIE ! »

Warrick accourut auprès d'Augie, gisant dans son sang, inconsciente. Non loin d'elle, un pot en terre brisé avec du sang. Il se laissa tomber et prit son poignet. Son pouls était normal. Il poussa quelques mèches ensanglantées et crut voir un ange. Un ange endormit. Il lui caressa la joue mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

« Augie ? Hé… Réveille-toi… » Warrick déchira sa chemise et l'appliqua fortement contre l'épaule blessée de la jeune femme. « Appelez les secours ! Vite ! » implora Warrick avant de parler dans son talkie. « Officier à terre ! Officier à terre ! Besoin d'aide ! » répéta-t-il. « Tiens le coup Augie… »

« War ? Comment va-t-elle ? » Nick était revenu près de son ami.

« Elle respire mais elle est inconsciente. Les secouristes sont où ? » maugréa Warrick en tournant la tête en direction de l'entrée.

« Ils arrivent. Sweeney est vivant ? » Nick s'était relevé et mettait ses gants.

« Je sais pas. Je reste avec Augie. » Warrick continua de maintenir la pression sur la blessure de la jeune femme.

« Hey, Warrick ! Viens voir ! » l'appela Nick.

« Quoi ? » Warrick avait demandé à un officier de tenir le garrot sur l'épaule et avait rejoint son collègue.

« Il est mort. » Nick montra le cadavre de Sweeney. « Regarde… » Nick prit une douille et la montra à son ami. « Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« C'est une douille de 6.35… Augie n'a pas de 6.35… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Warrick regarda autour de lui et ramassa deux autres douilles identiques.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Grissom en arrivant derrière ses hommes.

« Trois douilles de 6.35. » répondit Nick.

« Où est Augie ? » Warrick passa la tête dans une allée mais ne vit plus son amie.

« Les secouristes l'ont emmené… Avant de partir, est-ce que l'un de vous à parler au capitaine Connelly de la citation trouvée sur les douilles du motel ? » Grissom avait pris les douilles dans la main et les examinaient.

« On a du en parler comme ça avec Greg… » répondit évasivement Warrick en partant.

« Bien… Merci. » remercia Griss. « Vous devriez aller chercher votre mallette. »

« Oui. On appelle du renfort ? » demanda Nick.

« … »

« Grissom ? J'appelle du renfort ? »

« Hum… Oui… Appelez Cath… » Grissom avait réussi à décrypter les paroles d'Augie sur la vidéosurveillance.

« Grissom ? Connors a trouvé ça lorsque les ambulanciers ont transporté Augie, c'est tombé de sa main… » Brass tendit un papier tâché de sang qu'il avait pris soin de mettre dans un sachet de pièces à conviction.

« Moui… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une partie du puzzle Bertier… » Brass resta évasif. « Je pense que vous devez laisser la place à Catherine sur cette affaire… »

« Pou… » Grissom resta muet en lisant les quelques lignes inscrites sur le papier. Il tenait dans ses mains, les originaux des actes de mariage et de naissances de ses filles. « Où est Mills ? » Grissom sortit de sa rêverie et courut en direction de la sortie.

« Il a raccompagné la nounou et le petit au Champagnac, pourquoi ? »

« Je dois savoir la vérité ! » Grissom s'arrêta un bref instant et chercha Pauline Benarka du regard. « Mme Benarka ! Pauline ! »

« Oui ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour les questions, Mr Grissom… Mon mari va être transporté à l'hôpital et… »

« Ça ne prendra que 2 minutes. Lors de notre entrevue au palace le mois dernier, vous m'avez dis qu'Emmanuelle était capable de tout pour protéger sa famille. Est-elle capable de tuer un homme de sang-froid ? » Grissom avait peur de la réponse.

« Emmanuelle a toujours mal vécu le fait qu'on lui mente, Mr Grissom. Une chose est sûre, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Elle irait même jusqu'à se sacrifier. » Pauline appuya bien sur ses mots en entrant dans l'ambulance.

« Gil. » Sam demanda au secouriste d'ouvrir la porte. « Elle n'a jamais su qui était son père. Pardonne-la et pardonne-nous. »

_Desert Palm_

_Service des urgences_

_11 heures 45_

« Femme. 30 ans. Touchée par balle à l'épaule droite. A reçu un objet lourd sur la tête. Inconsciente. Pouls régulier malgré une forte fièvre. » énonça Hank qui avait pris en charge Augie.

« Merci. » dit simplement une infirmière des urgences avant de fermer le rideau.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Warrick à Hank.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée durant le trajet en ambulance. C'est la femme de Sanders, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Nick est allé le chercher. » acquiesça Warrick en s'asseyant dans la salle d'attente.

« Comment va Sara ? » demanda Hank.

« Elle va bien. Greg devait être avec elle à la maison avec les enfants. On évite de la laisser seule. On va avoir des jumeaux ou des jumelles enfin… Peu importe du moment que tout le monde va bien. »

« Félicitations ! » Hank présenta sa main à Warrick qui la prit et la serra. « Tu passeras le bonjour à Sara pour moi. Je dois retourner bosse. »

Warrick resta seul un long moment avant de voir arriver Greg. Le jeune père était affolé. Pendant la prise d'otages, le médecin d'Augie avait téléphoné. Elle devait se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital…

« Warrick ! Elle est où ? » demanda Greg sans reprendre son souffle.

« Ils sont en train de l'examiner. Elle a prit une balle dans l'épaule. Je suis désolé Greg… Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça… » s'excusa Warrick très affecté par les événements.

« Il faut que je parle à l'équipe médicale ! » Greg chercha la salle où se trouvait sa femme. Il frappa à une porte et fit sortir une infirmière.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer Monsieur… »

« C'est ma femme qui est là ! Je dois voir un médecin immédiatement ! » s'énerva Greg en essayant de forcer le passage.

« Je suis le Dr Vijnic. » se présenta un médecin en blouse de protection à Greg presque hystérique.

« Je suis le mari d'Augie Connelly. Son médecin traitant a appelé tout à l'heure… Elle a… Enfin… Ma femme a été diagnostiquée leucémique… » Greg commençait à se calmer. Le plus dur pour lui était de dire que sa femme était gravement malade et non pas le fait de la voir entourée de médecins, d'infirmières.

« Merci de nous avoir informé de cela. Nous allons faire tout notre possible… » fit Vijnic en tapotant sur l'épaule de Greg.

« Sauvez-la… C'est tout ce que je demande… » Greg était hébété. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

« Viens, Greg… » Warrick se tenait derrière son ami. Il avait tout entendu… Il comprenait les paroles d'Augie quelques heures plus tôt. Tout était devenu plus limpide. « On va s'asseoir… »

« Je croyais… Je croyais qu'elle était enceinte, War… J'en étais persuadé… Je pensais… Bon sang Warrick ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! » Greg prit sa tête dans ses mains et se tirait les cheveux.

« Personne ne pouvait deviner… Même moi j'ai cru qu'elle était enceinte… Ce qu'elle a dit en entrant dans le magasin, tout à l'heure… ça aurait dû me mettre sur la voie… » Warrick se sentait tout aussi responsable.

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

« Qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre… Elle devait l'avoir compris, même inconsciemment… Elle va se battre. Augie Connelly est une battante, Greg ! »

« Pardon ? Vous êtes Greg ? » demanda Pauline Benarka en s'approchant des deux hommes.

« Ou… Oui. Vous êtes Pauline Benarka, c'est bien ça ? » Greg avait levé la tête. La douceur de la voix de Pauline l'apaisait comme celle d'Augie.

« Je suis désolée… J'ai entendu votre conversation… Pardonnez-moi. Elle a arrêté de se battre il y a longtemps. Elle a signé ce papier demandant à ne jamais être réanimée s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… Si elle doit partir, laissez-la partir… Elle vous aime… Pardonnez-lui, pardonnez-lui et aimez-la… » Pauline s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Greg la retint.

« Vous connaissez Augie ? » Greg avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles étaient coincées et ne coulaient.

« On s'est connu. Elle a trop souffert des mensonges, des tragédies. » Pauline laissa la demande d'Augie dans les mains de Greg et s'en alla vers son mari qui l'attendait, les traits tirés.

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-on décider de tout abandonner alors qu'on a une famille géniale ? » déclara Nick en apportant des cafés.

« Toute sa vie, elle a vécu dans des mensonges. Elle a affronté la leucémie, seule, sans son père, en sachant qu'il était quelque part dans le monde. Je l'aime et je ferai tout ce qu'elle me demandera… Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne mourra pas… » Greg avait reprit confiance et prit son café. « T'as vu Grissom ? »

« Oui. Il est dehors avec Jason Mills. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître. Tout comme toi War. Tu as fais copain-copain avec le chef de la sécurité du palace alors ? » lâcha Nick sans voir que son meilleur ami avait le regard sombre.

« Lâche-moi avec ça Nick ! » Warrick prit son café et sa veste et sortit.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui aussi ? On ne peut même plus plaisanter ! » ronchonna le Texan.

« Il s'en veut pour Augie… Il va se calmer. » déclara Greg.

Warrick chercha un coin tranquille dans le parc de l'hôpital pour se reposer et appeler Sara. Il remarqua deux silhouettes derrière un muret. Il reconnut Gil et Mills en pleine discussion. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif lorsqu'il entendit que les deux hommes parlaient d'Augie.

« Vous êtes bien le chef de la sécurité ? Expliquez-moi comment une arme ayant appartenu à ma femme se trouvait sur les lieux d'une prise d'otages ? Et pourquoi le capitaine Connelly l'avait en sa possession ? Depuis que les Bertier sont revenus dans ma vie, j'ai essayé d'arrondir les angles afin que personne n'ait d'ennuies. Là ça fait trop ! »

« Pourquoi posez-vous des questions auxquelles vous connaissez déjà les réponses, Grissom ? J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à protéger cette famille. J'ai sacrifié le fait d'avoir ma propre famille pour eux ! J'ai vu grandir votre fille. Je l'ai vu pleurer, rire, s'épanouir ! J'ai toujours passé les désirs des enfants en premier plan. »

« Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte que l'arme avait disparu ? » Grissom continuait de ne pas vouloir regarder la vérité en face.

« Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Emmanuelle ou Augie, peu importe comment vous l'appelez, elle est venue chercher l'arme en cachette des autres il y a plusieurs mois au palace. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Emmanuelle a toujours aimé se déguiser. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer certaines affaires à sa mère avant l'exposition. Je l'ai accompagné dans la pièce où Gabrielle rangeait les affaires de l'expo. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pris l'arme de Victoria. »

« Augie ne peut pas être Emmanuelle… Impossible. Emmanuelle et Audrey avaient les yeux bleus. Augie Connelly a les yeux aigue-marine. Ce sont des coïncidences, c'est tout. » Grissom était de plus en plus en colère.

« Emmanuelle a toujours aimé se déguiser. Je suis sûr qu'elle porte des lentilles de couleur. Elle est très intelligente. Elle a réussi à brouiller les pistes pendant des années. Je sais que vous ne voudrez sûrement pas faire cela mais… Si vous trouvez son journal intime, lisez-le. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dis que son père était à Vegas. C'était le lendemain de la tentative de meurtre sur Christopher. Elle a très mal pris cette révélation. Elle a toujours été dans les mensonges. Elle a cru que s'en était un de plus… La seule chose qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux était de lire son certificat de naissance seulement il a été volé avec les autres papiers de Victoria. » Mills semblait sincère.

« Vous parlez de ce certificat ? » demanda Grissom en sortant la pièce à conviction de sa veste.

« Oui… C'est le sang du preneur d'otages ? »

« C'est celui d'Augie. » Grissom quitta Mills mais se retourna. « Vous ne savez pas combien c'est dur de perdre ses enfants et combien c'est douloureux de savoir qu'en fait on vous a menti, que vos enfants sont en vie, qu'ils ont grandi sans vous et qu'on a vieilli sans eux… Vous ne savez pas ! » dit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

« Si je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai une fille et je la vois très rarement. Par contre, je sais ce que c'est que d'apprendre que la personne qu'on aime est décédée. » Mills laissa partir Grissom.

Warrick s'était caché derrière les palmiers. Sa tête fourmillée de mots, de phrases. Augie s'appelait en fait Emmanuelle Grissom ? Mills aimait tant que ça Nina Brown ? Pourquoi tant de secrets inavoués ont-ils fini par détruire des vies ? Pourquoi ? Il vit Mills passer devant lui, sans le voir. Le vétéran semblait vraiment ébranler par les aveux qu'il venait de faire à Grissom.


	20. Les masques tombent Part 2

_Warrick s'était caché derrière les palmiers. Sa tête fourmillée de mots, de phrases. Augie s'appelait en fait Emmanuelle Grissom ? Mills aimait tant que ça Nina Brown ? Pourquoi tant de secrets inavoués ont-ils fini par détruire des vies ? Pourquoi ? Il vit Mills passer devant lui, sans le voir. Le vétéran semblait vraiment ébranler par les aveux qu'il venait de faire à Grissom.

* * *

_

_Laboratoire de la police scientifique_

_12 heures 34_

« Andrew ! J'ai besoin de vous ! » Grissom venait d'arriver au labo avec ses preuves. « J'ai besoin que vous analysiez cette ADN et que vous la confrontiez à celui du dossier d'Emmanuelle Bertier. » exigea-t-il en prenant un coton-tige pour prélever du sang d'Augie sur les papiers

« Je vous fais ça tout de suite. C'est en rapport avec la fusillade du magasin ? » demanda le technicien tout en manipulant les indices. « Alors… »

« Je reste là. Je veux savoir si cette disparue était dans le magasin, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas. » Grissom prit un tabouret et s'assit près d'Andrew Kellogg, technicien ADN de jour.

« Ça concorde à 99. Cette personne était bien dans le magasin. Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait aider le capitaine Connelly ? » Kellogg se félicitait d'avoir eu une concordance.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » demanda Grissom, surprit, stressé, en sortant de la pièce.

« Il parait que Brass va faire poster des flics devant la chambre d'Augie. La rumeur dit qu'elle aurait abattu Sweeney de sang-froid. Enfin… Faudrait déjà qu'elle s'en sorte… Marge a eu des nouvelles d'Augie par Nick et il parait qu'Augie serait en train de mourir d'un cancer.

« Où est Brass ? Et Catherine ? » Grissom ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre mais il était très inquiet. Il avait vu sa fille tuer froidement un malfrat. Il apprenait qu'elle était mourante. Il allait perdre une nouvelle fois et ne pouvait s'y résoudre. « Au fait, Kellogg n'écoutait pas toutes les rumeurs… Plus de la moitié des rumeurs lancées dans le monde sont fausses. »

« Catherine est partie chez elle et Brass allait chez le procureur quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. »

« Merci ! » Grissom quitta le technicien avec la feuille de résultats.

Grissom entra dans son bureau, baissa les stores et alluma sa chaine Hi-fi. Dans son bureau, il prit un CD de Wagner et sélectionna « La chevauchée des Walkyries ». Il s'assit pour réfléchir. Que faire ? La perdre une nouvelle fois alors qu'il venait de la retrouver ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Allait-elle redevenir Emmanuelle ou resterait-elle Augie ? Y'avait-il encore une place pour lui après toutes ses années ? Comment agir face à Greg et leurs enfants ? Il se releva pour aller chercher son portefeuille. Ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller. Il respira un grand coup et alla chercher une photo jaunie, écornée et pliée. Il la déplia et sentit les larmes couler.

« C'était ta famille ? » Sofia avait frappé avant d'entrer mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Elle avait trouvé son époux, pleurant, perdu dans ses pensées, une photo à la main.

« Elle a été… Elle a été prise pour les six mois d'Audrey et Emmanuelle… C'est la première fois que je la sors de là… » dit-il en désignant son portefeuille.

« Ta femme était belle… Laquelle était Audrey et laquelle est Emmanuelle ? » s'intéressa la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son mari, Jared dans les bras.

« Audrey porte les petits nœuds. Elle avait les cheveux plus longs que sa sœur. Elle est arrivée en première cette nuit-là. Elle était plus petite que Jared. Emmanuelle, elle, ne voulait pas sortir. L'obstétricien allait employer les forceps quand elle a montré le bout de son nez. Elle était encore plus menue que sa sœur. Victoria n'avait pas prit beaucoup de poids durant sa grossesse. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux sur la tête ! Mis à part les cheveux, Audrey et Emmanuelle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Grissom avait posé son fils sur le bureau et le regardait dans les yeux.

« Ça a dû être un jour doublement joyeux pour toi. » renchérit Sofia en passant une main dans les cheveux grisonnants de Grissom.

« C'était mon cadeau de Noël. Elles sont nées la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Audrey a 00 heures 02 et Emmanuelle à 00 heures 22. Elles étaient prévues pour mi-janvier. » Grissom séchait ses larmes. « Sofia, j'ai retrouvé ma fille… »

« Elle est où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au Desert Palm… Elle est… C'est Augie Connelly, Sofia. Ma fille est flic. Elle a tué un homme de sang-froid ce matin et maintenant elle lutte pour vivre… » avoua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Fais ce qui te semble juste, Gil. Va à l'hôpital. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il va falloir que tu affrontes le regard de Greg, que tu affrontes tes fantômes. » Sofia s'était relevée et avait repris Jared. « Gilbert Grissom sort d'ici et affronte la réalité. »

« Je dois faire quelque chose avant. Tu m'accompagneras là-bas. J'ai reconstruis une famille et il faut que mon passé et mon présent se retrouvent. »

« Je t'attends devant le bâtiment. »

Grissom alla dans la salle de briefing. Catherine avait laissé les pièces à conviction dans des cartons sur la grande table. Il regarda dans le couloir, personne. Il s'empara des vidéos et les mit dans sa mallette. Sa conscience était tiraillée entre sa fonction d'officier de police à part entière et son rôle de père. Il choisit la deuxième solution et quitta la pièce. Sofia était garée devant le laboratoire. Grissom monta et l'embrassa. Il sentait des ailes lui pousser dans le dos.

_Desert Palm_

_Cafétéria_

_12 heures 35_

Warrick était resté sans voix et immobile à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Sara et lui avaient toujours compris Augie. Chacun d'eux avaient grandi en dehors d'une famille structurée et affective. Ce point de vue là était resté présent dans l'esprit de Warrick jusqu'alors. En écoutant la conversation, il comprit que son père avait lui aussi vécu longtemps sans ce petit quelque chose qui fait le bonheur d'une famille, d'une vie. Il regrettait s'être mis en colère après Mills. Il était père, lui aussi, et il imaginait aussi très bien la douleur de Grissom. Vivre seul après un drame et apprendre 30 ans plus tard que sa vie n'est qu'une farce. Les pensées de Warrick le menèrent à la cafétéria et tomba nez à nez avec Jason Mills.

« Pardon… » fit Mills en manquant d'heurter Warrick.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse et pour tout… J'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du faire cette semaine… » Warrick sortit les résultats ADN de sa poche arrière.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Résultats ADN. Ma mère était enceinte de vous et… Et je ne sais pas si je dois vous en vouloir ou que vous m'en vouliez… Je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé mon ADN ? Je te l'aurai donné sans aucune contrepartie. Mon cœur aurait été plus léger… J'ai récupéré ceci chez moi. Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait de savoir mes sentiments pour Nina. Dans le tas, il y a une lettre de ta grand-mère me demandant de ne plus écrire. Nina ne m'a jamais répondu… » avoua Mills en s'écartant de Warrick.

« Je suis désolé… Papa… Je vais les lire avec Sara dès qu'Augie sera sortie d'affaire. » Warrick offrit à son père en quittant la salle, le paquet de lettres dans la main.

« Elle ne s'appelle pas Augie. » le reprit Jason.

« Je sais… J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Grissom. Le connaissant, ça doit être très dur pour lui. Pour Augie… Emmanuelle ça va être un choc et ne parlons pas de Greg. » dit-il à l'aise, heureux d'avoir crevé l'abcès.

« Tout comme moi. Du jour au lendemain, il a découvert que Victoria et Audrey étaient dans l'avion alors qu'Emmanuelle devait être avec sa mère et sa sœur. Moi, j'apprends que la femme que j'ai toujours aimée et jamais remplacée a eu un bébé. Bébé qui est devenu un homme magnifique. » Mills était ému mais fière de tenir son fils dans ses bras.

Warrick et son père allèrent dans la salle d'attente où Greg faisait les cent pas. Le Dr Vijnic était venu leur annoncer qu'Augie/Emmanuelle était au bloc pour retirer la balle. Elle avait une forte fièvre et était toujours inconsciente. Nick remarqua les sourires éclatants qu'afficher les deux hommes. Ils étaient l'opposé de Grissom, présent depuis peu de temps. Il leva les yeux et regarda Mills.

Aux alentours de 15 heures, le chirurgien vint à la rencontre des proches de la jeune femme. Greg tomba comme une masse sur la chaise en entendant que sa femme était dans le coma suite à une commotion cérébrale. Le pot qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête en était la cause. Son coma pouvait durer quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois… Nulle ne savait. Warrick demanda à Nick d'aller chercher Sara. Il ne l'avait pas appelé et il se doutait qu'elle se faisait du souci. Il proposa à son ami de dormir chez lui après et demander à Mme Robinson, une voisine, de garder les enfants.


	21. La lettre à Sara

_Résidence Brown-Sidle_

_Le même jour…_

_18 heures 03_

Warrick avait décidé de ramener Sara à leur domicile. Elle était bouleversée par l'état de son amie et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Les mains tremblantes, elle avait donné la lettre remise plus tôt par Augie pour Greg. Sara n'avait pas ouvert la lettre qui lui été adressée. Elle aurait préféré rester à l'hôpital mais Greg avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que les bébés arrivent plus tôt que prévu, que Rachel se retrouve seule chez la voisine pendant la nuit même si elle était avec Michael et Josh.

Sara était dans la cuisine. Warrick était allé chercher les enfants chez Mme Robinson. Ecklie lui avait laissé un peu plus de temps ce soir-là pour venir travailler. Greg était de repos pendant 3 nuits. L'équipe était réduite. Sara voulait faire le diner mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur un objet, Augie lui revenait à l'esprit. C'était Augie qui avait offert à Warrick et Sara le service à café bicolore. Toujours elle qui avait fais ce drôle de dessin sur un pan de mur. Sara s'écroula sur une chaise et se laissa pleurer.

« Sara ! On est de retour ! » s'exclama Warrick en passant la porte avec les enfants. « Michael, Rachel, vous enlevez vos chaussures. Je vais m'occuper de Josh pendant ce temps. » demanda-t-il aux enfants en portant le petit Sanders dans la cuisine.

« Ça allait ? » demanda Sara en essuyant ses larmes avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. « Ils ont été sages avec Mme Robinson ? » Sara sourit à Josh qui lui tendait les bras. « Salut bonhomme ! » Elle le prit dans les bras et lui fit un câlin.

« Oui. Rachel aime bien donner des ordres à ses frères, il parait. Ils la suivent partout. » fit Warrick mi-amusé mi-inquiet. « Elle a un sacré caractère pour 4 ans… »

« Elle tient de sa mère. C'est pour ça. » essaya de blaguer la jeune maman. « Du moment qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que Greg il y a quelques années, je serai satisfaite… »

« Oui… Heureusement que les goûts musicaux de Greg se sont améliorés… » Warrick se pencha et embrassa la femme de son cœur. « Sar… »

« Hum ? » Sara avait reposé Josh sur le sol et se leva pour mettre la table.

« J'ai parlé à Mills cet après-midi… Je lui ai appris qu'il était mon père… » tenta de dire Warrick en sortant un plat tout prêt du congélateur.

« Il a réagi comment ? » s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant, une main caressant son ventre.

« Plutôt bien, je pense… Il m'a donné la correspondance qu'il avait écrite à ma mère. Je lui ai dis que je les lirai avec toi. » Il posa le paquet de lettres sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « On les lira quand je ne travaillerai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ce soir… » Il prit Sara dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

« On a tout le temps pour les lire… Il faudra lui dire de venir à la maison. Tu lui as dis qu'il avait un petit-fils ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas dis. Il doit s'en douter. On attendra qu'Augie… Je ne vais jamais m'y faire » Il pensa qu'il était tant de se mettre à table car les enfants devenaient turbulent et arriva ce qui devait arriver… Josh arriva en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans la cuisine, la lèvre inférieure légèrement coupée.

« Viens-là mon cœur… » fit Sara en se baissant pour prendre le garçonnet dans ses bras. « Warrick. » Sara fit signe à son compagnon d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant d'asseoir Josh sur le comptoir et de mettre de nettoyer la coupure.

« Michael Brown, Rachel Sidle-Sanders ! Venez un peu par ici ! » Warrick avait haussé la voix en se dirigeant vers la salle de jeux.

« C'est pas moi, c'est lui ! » s'exclama Rachel en voyant Warrick arrivait dans la pièce.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est elle ! » Michael montra Rachel du doigt tout en reculant avec la fillette.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui à fait quoi, vous deux ! Combien de fois on vous a dit de ne pas bousculer Josh ? Il est plus petit que vous. Vous êtes punis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pas de télé. Vous irez vous coucher tout de suite après manger ! » les gronda Warrick en les prenant par la main jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Alors ? Vous êtes contents ? » demanda Sara en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rachel. Warrick a raison et tu le sais très bien. »

« Le dirai à papa ! » rétorqua la fillette en mettant ses coudes sur la table, le visage renfrognait dessus.

« Oh oh ! Si tu crois qu'il ne va pas te punir quand il le saura ! Rachel, rappelle-toi ce que ton papa a dit. Quand il n'est pas là, c'est Warrick qui te gouverne. Point final. » Sara avertit sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas se fâcher après ses enfants mais il fallait bien leur donner un minimum de limites.

« Pardon, Josh. » Rachel descendit de sa chaise et alla faire un petit bisou à son petit frère.

La petite famille dîna dans le calme. Michael et Rachel boudèrent et ne mangèrent pas beaucoup. Ils dirent rapidement « bonne nuit » à Sara et l'embrassèrent. Warrick alla surveiller les enfants pendant qu'ils se mettaient en pyjama et se lavaient les dents. Sara s'était fait une tasse de thé et avait préparé du café pour son compagnon. Josh était resté avec elle et jouait par terre avec des petites voitures. Warrick redescendit avec un ancien pyjama de Michael pour Josh. Il le changea et le monta dans leur chambre. Warrick et Sara avaient acheté un lit gonflable pour le cas où un des enfants était malade, l'un d'eux était avec lui pendant la nuit. Le futur papa coucha Josh et le borda bien afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il referma la porte et alla boire son café avec sa bien-aimée.

Sara était allongée sur le canapé et regardait l'enveloppe qu'elle n'osait pas ouvrir. Son prénom était très bien écrit mais l'écriture semblait être hésitante ou tremblante. Sara avait déjà eu des confidences d'Augie. Elles avaient de nombreux points communs. Toutes deux avaient du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Contrairement à Sara, Augie avait toujours gardé une certaine retenue et il était impossible de lui faire briser sa carapace. Elle ne pleurait pas facilement. Sara attendit que Warrick la laisse pour la nuit et finit par décacheter la lettre de son amie. Les premiers la firent sourire…

_« Ma choupinette, si tu lis ces quelques mots cela voudra dire qu'il me sera arrivé malheur. Excuse la maladresse de mon écriture mais je sens que cette saloperie est revenue et qu'elle veut m'entrainer dans les ténèbres avec elle… Cette saloperie, c'est la leucémie. Je me doute fortement qu'elle ait décidé de faire son grand retour à l'aube de mon 30ème anniversaire. Sara, tu m'as soutenu ces quatre dernières années. Je te dois tout et tu ne me dois rien. On a souvent abordé nos enfances et ce que nous avons manqué, ce qui nous a manqué… Aujourd'hui, je pense avoir fait la paix avec moi-même. Je suis apaisée. La colère a été trop longtemps mon carburant. Je sais que je vais retrouver ceux que j'aime et qui me manque terriblement, choupinette… ça va faire 9 ans que mon Ty m'a quitté. Je pensais que les années pourraient me faire oublier mais c'est impossible. Tyler Jr ressemble tellement à son père. Ne te méprends pas, Sara. J'aime Greg. J'aime tout en lui seulement Ty a été mon premier amour et il est parti trop brutalement. Sara, demande à mes beaux-parents de venir pour aider Greg avec les enfants. Pardonne-moi aussi de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance avant. Il est un peu tard pour cela, je sais. Tu trouveras ci-après mes dernières volontés, dis à Greg de les respecter. Je lui ai donné, dans ma lettre, les références bancaires pour régler tous les frais. Je sais depuis peu que mon père vit à Las Vegas, si tu le rencontres donne-lui mon journal intime. Il est dans mon coffre-fort. La combinaison est : 1-12-81. Je t'aime. Tu as remplacé Audrey durant toutes ses années. Augie… »_

Sara avait eu du mal à lire la lettre jusqu'au bout. Les larmes, le chagrin rejaillissaient à chaque phrase. Elle était à la fois en colère après son amie, de la voir baisser les bras, et d'un autre côté elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle prit une grande aspiration et déplia les dernières volontés de son amie.

_« Je soussignée Augie Connelly-Sanders, née Emmanuelle G. Bertier le 25 décembre 1980 à Los Angeles, Californie – Etats-Unis, saine de corps et d'esprit. Je veux que les présentes volontés soient respectées à la lettre sous la tutelle de Mlle Sara Sidle demeurant 321 Amberlin Street à Las Vegas, Nevada. Je veux une cérémonie toute simple sans office religieux. Je souhaite être inhumée dans le petit cimetière local de l'Île de Lambay d'où est originaire mon beau-père. Lors de mon séjour là-bas, j'ai fais le nécessaire pour la création d'un caveau familial. Je souhaite que mon premier mari, Tyler Colin Connelly soit enterré avec moi à Lambay. Merci. »_

Sara resta interdite pendant un long moment. Elle relut la première phrase encore et encore et encore. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des choses entendues résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle se leva péniblement, monta les escaliers et se coucha. Elle ne quitta pas Josh des yeux avant de sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil…


	22. La lettre à Greg

_Desert Palm_

_Service de réanimation - Box 2_

_19 heures 23_

Greg était enfin seul. Il était assit, là, immobile, une enveloppe dans la main gauche, un gobelet de café dans la main droite. Il avait pleuré une longue partie de l'après-midi. Pleurer de colère, d'angoisse. Sa femme était dans le coma avec la leucémie. Les médecins ne pouvaient pas se prononcer. Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer le traitement de la leucémie tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. Cependant, ils allaient faire des examens très poussés pour voir l'ampleur de son cancer. Ils devaient, après cela, examiner quelles solutions adopter pour le traitement.

Le plus simple était un don de moelle d'un donneur de la même famille. Greg s'était rappelé qu'Augie avait fait des tests dans ce sens à New York mais aucun des enfants n'étaient compatible. Il fallait un donneur de la même famille qu'elle autrement les médecins essaieraient de prélever des cellules saines dans le corps d'Augie. Greg maudissait le fait que sa femme ne sache rien de son père ou que lui ne sache rien de la famille d'Augie.

Il posa son gobelet sur la table derrière elle et déchira l'enveloppe. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir. Il déplia fébrilement les feuilles manuscrites ou dactylographiées. Il avala difficilement sa salive en lisant les titres des papiers dactylographiés. Il les lit en diagonale et revint à la première, la lettre de sa femme.

_« Mon Greg._

_A l'instant où je t'écris cette lettre, je t'imagine déjà. Je suis certaine que tu as lu en diagonale les autres feuilles et que tu as dû mal à déglutir. Il y a beaucoup d'informations à assimiler mais je te fais confiance, je te connais, tu respecteras tout ce qui est écrit. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Peut-être par le début… Tu sais que je ne connais pas mon père et que j'ai passé une grande partie de ces dernières années à le chercher malheureusement je partais à la chasse au gibier avec un filet à papillon… Tout ce que je sais de mon père c'est qu'il est médecin, qu'il a les yeux bleus et que son nom de famille commence par un « G ». Tous mes papiers d'identité ont toujours porté cette initiale sauf depuis mon mariage avec Tyler. Il faut que tu saches aussi que mon prénom n'est pas Augie. C'est Tyler qui l'a inventé un jour. Quand on s'est mariés, je l'ai pris comme prénom. C'était aussi une façon pour moi de fuir mon passé et ma famille. Augie c'est le début du prénom de ma sœur, Audrey, et la fin correspond à la prononciation de mon initiale mystère. Tu m'as souvent reprochée d'être obsessionnelle vis-à-vis de Victoria Bertier. J'ai été et le serai toujours car c'était ma mère et qu'elle est morte avec Audrey trois semaines avant notre premier anniversaire… J'ai caché cette partie car j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une folle. Je t'ai mis la copie de mon acte de mariage avec Ty. Les autorités sont passées à côté et heureusement pour moi._

_Greg, je m'appelle en réalité Emmanuelle G. Bertier. Tu comprends, surement, maintenant pourquoi j'étais tant tendue dès qu'entendais mon nom. Je te demande pardon, mon chéri. Pardon de tous ses secrets, de tous ses mensonges. Je ne t'ai jamais menti en te disant que je t'aimais. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours quoi que tu décides. Tu m'as redonné le sourire. Tu as toujours su que tu ne remplacerais jamais Ty. Je vous aime tous les deux de façon égale. Vous m'avez apporté tant de choses magnifiques. Tu es l'opposé de Tyler mais je suis certaine que vous vous seriez très bien entendu tous les deux. Je veux que tu acceptes, mon chéri, que je sois inhumée avec Tyler en Irlande. J'ai toujours voulu que Ty repose près des siens. J'aime l'Irlande. Si je pouvais, je demanderai à être inhumée à New York, Lambay et en Norvège. Je ne veux pas être enterrée en France. La France est l'origine de mes malheurs, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à combattre cette saleté de cancer. Si je devais y arriver, j'aimerai que ma vie retrouve la paix. Je voudrai avoir mes enfants, mon mari et mon père à mes côtés. J'ai fais la paix avec mes démons. Ma colère s'est apaisée depuis la naissance de Josh. J'ai aussi trouvée plus malheureux que moi et cela grâce à toi, Greg. Merci d'avoir fait entrer Sara et Warrick dans ma vie. Merci d'avoir ouvert mon cœur à ceux qui étaient ta famille avant de me connaître. Dis aux enfants que je les aime. Dis à Sara qu'elle arrête de s'angoisser, elle est une super maman. Dis aux Benarka et particulièrement à Christopher que je ne leur en veux plus._

_Je t'aime._

_Emmanuelle… »_

Greg posa la lettre près de sa femme. Il la regarda désespéré, inquiet. La journée n'était pas finie et les nouvelles fracassantes continuaient d'affluer. Il approcha sa chaise et l'embrassa sur la pommette. Il se rassit et prit une autre feuille intitulée : dernières volontés. Elle avait précisé les noms de personnes qui avaient une copie, le nom de Sara y figurait. Sur une autre feuille, il lu qu'il était désigné comme tuteur légal de Victoria Anita Connelly et de Tyler Junior Adrian Connelly. Elle avait tout préparé depuis des années car les formulaires étaient datés du lendemain de leur mariage, ses beaux-parents avaient signé aussi. Le dernier ressemblait au formulaire employé par la police lors des dépositions.

_« Je soussignée Augie Sanders-Connelly, née le 25 décembre 1980 à Los Angeles, Californie, affirme par la présente déposition avoir assassinée de sang-froid Tina Brown et Ron Harvey le 20 septembre 2009. J'avais eu connaissance qu'ils allaient tenter d'assassiner mon ami Warrick Brown. J'ai attendu l'arrivée de Warrick et de voir comment les deux victimes allaient procéder. Pour arriver à mes fins et ne pas être découverte, j'ai utilisé un revolver calibre 6.35 enregistré au nom de Victoria Bertier. Lorsque Tina Brown et Ron Harvey ont pointé leurs armes sur Warrick, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : sauver mon ami. Pour mon salut, pour ma famille. Augie Sanders-Connelly. »_

Ainsi c'était Augie qui avait mis fin aux agissements de Tina et Ron. Greg avait travaillé sur cette affaire et il ne s'était jamais douté de l'implication de sa femme. Il est vrai qu'elle avait pris soin de brouiller les pistes. La citation sur les douilles avait maintenant une signification pour lui. Cela pouvait paraître fou après tout cela mais Greg décida de déchirer la déposition de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle était déjà soupçonnée d'avoir assassiné ce Robbie Sweeney dans la matinée au magasin. Brass avait fait placer un policier devant la porte du box. Greg mit les petits morceaux dans la poche de sa veste et prit la main de sa femme dans les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Sache que je t'aime et que je te pardonne. Reviens, ma chérie… » susurra Greg à l'oreille de sa femme.


	23. Journal intime : Les moments heureux

_Domicile de Gil et Sofia Grissom_

_11 mai 2010_

_11 heures 02_

La nuit avait passé très vite pour les membres de l'équipe de nuit présente au labo. Les spéculations circulaient énormément. Tout le monde pensait à Augie et aussi à Greg. Warrick était en train de boire son café dans la salle de repos avec Nick. Le Texan répétait tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'alors et aussi le fait les vidéos du magasin avaient disparu. Catherine et Archie les avaient cherché partout une bonne partie de la nuit sans résultat. Nick promit de passer voir Greg dans la journée pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au vestiaire la sonnerie de téléphone de Warrick coupa leur discussion. Sara était au bord des larmes. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et était allée chercher le journal intime d'Augie. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle était désemparée. Warrick ne prit pas le temps de se changer et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il trouva Sara prostrée devant l'écran de la télé. Les chaines locales passaient les images de la prise d'otages de la veille. Les journalistes diffusèrent la conférence de presse du procureur qui déclarait que le capitaine Augie Connelly avait réussi à éviter un carnage mais avait abattu froidement le suspect déjà au sol, sans défense. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Warrick et recommença à pleurer. Elle frôlait l'hystérie. Warrick lui donna un comprimé prescrit par le médecin pour les fois où Sara aurait les nerfs qui lâchent. Le médicament était sans incidence sur les bébés. Il accompagna sa compagne dans leur chambre et s'allongea près d'elle, le temps qu'elle se calme et s'endorme. Warrick demanda à Mme Robinson de surveiller Sara et les enfants pendant qu'il s'absentait.

« Warrick ? » Grissom était étonné de voir son protégé à cette heure de la journée, à son domicile.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il poliment tout en caressant le menton de Jared.

« Moui… J'allais faire manger Jared. Entrez… Que se passe-t-il Warrick ? » Il s'était assit sur son canapé et donnait le biberon à son fils.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Sara ce matin… Elle était presque hystérique. Augie lui a laissé une lettre hier. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ? » lui reprocha Gil.

« Augie voulait que son père ait ceci… » Warrick tendit le carnet noir à son supérieur. « Je suis au courant pour Augie ou Emmanuelle. Je sais que c'est votre fille. Je sais aussi que vous avez volé les vidéos de surveillance hier. » avoua-t-il en observant les réactions de Grissom.

« Je veux la protéger. Je veux l'aider. » laissa-t-il échapper, sa voix laissait transparaitre la douleur d'un père

« Sauvez-la d'abord. Vous ne l'aidez pas en agissant ainsi ! Elle peut vivre grâce à vous. Si vous voulez rattraper le temps perdu, sauvez votre fille. » Warrick s'était mis en colère après son chef.

« Vous avez tout, vous. Vous avez un adorable petit garçon, une femme exceptionnelle qui va vous donner deux enfants. Rien ne vous manque. » Grissom avait mis Jared contre son épaule pour lui faire faire son rôt.

« Vous avez raison, j'ai tout. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, j'avais presque tout. Je regrettais que ma mère, que ma grand-mère ne soit pas là pour voir mon bonheur. Et puis, j'ai découvert que la mort m'avait laissé un père. Un père dont je ne soupçonnais plus l'existence. C'est lui qui m'a dit pour votre fille, c'est lui qui me fait ressentir, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Michael, que je suis moi aussi un père. Je dois apprendre à connaître mon père pour l'aimer et réciproquement. Mon père et moi sommes sur le même pied d'égalité que vous et Augie. Allez vers elle, ne la laissa pas mourir, faites la revivre. » Warrick quitta Grissom sur ses derniers mots.

Grissom regarda la porte close. Jared était en train de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il regarda son fils dormir et retourna des années en arrière. Il avait ressorti une vieille boite à biscuits dans laquelle étaient rangées les photos de son bonheur disparu. Les photos étaient poussiéreuses mais intactes. Gil les aimait toutes mais il avait une préférence pour une photo.

Audrey et Emmanuelle devaient avoir 3 mois ½, Victoria les avait placé sur Gil endormit dans son hamac. Jared avait le même regard stupéfait qu'Audrey. Quand Grissom plongeait son regard dans celui de son fils, il avait l'impression d'être face à sa fille. C'était une des raisons qui expliquait son détachement vis-à-vis de son fils. C'était comme si Audrey avait pris possession du corps de son frère et reprochait à son père de ne pas avoir été cette tragédie. Les yeux bleus de Jared hypnotisaient Grissom. Sa vie passée se reflétait dans les yeux de son fils… Gil porta son fils dans la petite chambre verte que Sofia avait peinte. Le bébé ne se réveilla pas quand Gil le déposa délicatement dans le berceau. Il tira les persiennes au trois-quarts et retourna dans le salon. Il devait lire le journal intime de sa fille, il avait besoin de connaître les pensées de sa fille tout en oubliant pas qu'il violait par la même occasion son intimité. Il ouvrit une première page et commença à lire…

_« 8 mars 1997. Aujourd'hui, je commence mon premier jour de chimiothérapie. On m'a offert ce journal pour que je ne sois pas seule durant mon hospitalisation. C'est Christopher qui m'a fait ce cadeau. Alors voilà, cher journal, je vais faire les présentations. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Emmanuelle G. Bertier mais tout le monde m'appelle Emma. J'aurai 17 ans à Noël prochain. Je suis dégoutée car je vais rater les prochains championnats de tir. Cette année, les médailles d'or vont aller à quelqu'un d'autre. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Je vis avec mes grands-parents ! Ils m'ont recueillis quand mes parents et ma sœur jumelle sont morts dans le crash d'un avion en Corse. Grand-père est député. Il a de grosses responsabilités. Heureusement, Gabrielle et Samir sont là pour le seconder au domaine. Ma famille possède des vignes de grandes qualités et nous produisons du champagne. Gaby et Sam ont trois enfants : Christopher, Sami et Judith. J'ai aussi une amie formidable, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle s'appelle Pauline. Sam et elle sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois mais chut… faut rien dire, c'est un secret ! Tous les trois, on s'amuse beaucoup dans les vignes. C'est aussi une bonne cachette pour nous ! Je dois te laisser, les infirmières viennent me préparer pour vaincre la leucémie. A ! »_

Grissom sourit en lisant les premières lignes écrites par sa fille même si certains passages ne sont pas risibles. Il tourna deux pages avant de s'arrêter sur une page noircie de ratures, de dessins morbides.

_« 31 mars 1997. Cher journal, pardon de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt mais la chimio est difficile à supporter… J'en arrive à vouloir baisser les bras. J'ai envie de mourir, moi, Emma, j'ai envie de mourir. Remarque de l'autre côté de la ligne, je retrouverai mes parents et ma sœur. L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que maman était là et elle me berçait en fredonnant une chanson pour apaiser ma douleur. Tout à l'heure, je faisais semblant de dormir. Le médecin a dit à grand-mère qu'il y avait un risque de rechute plus tard. La chimio est trop horrible ! Je ne préfère pas revivre cet enfer…_

_21 juin 1997. Cher journal, je rentre chez moi cet après-midi ! Je suis trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit. Samir m'a fait une super surprise hier. Je pars avec mes cousins en croisière sur la Méditerranée jusqu'au canal de Suez. Le soleil est bon pour moi mais je dois être prudente… De toute façon, Chris ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle. J'adore mon cousin, c'est mon confident mais il est plus âgé que moi… Je te raconte donc les trucs les plus secrets et intimes. Ce que j'aime aussi avec Chris c'est qu'il peut me parler de papa pendant des heures. Il ne l'a pas beaucoup connu mais il se souvient de plein de détails._

_29 novembre 1997. Cher journal, je ne sais pas quoi penser… J'ai gagné un voyage à New York avec un jeu à la radio. Je pars le 2 décembre alors pour bien préparer mes affaires, je suis descendue dans le bureau de grand-père pour prendre mon passeport. Je sais qu'il le garde dans son bureau. J'ai mis longtemps à le trouver… Je n'aime pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. N'empêche que je suis tombée sur de drôles de choses. Je n'ai pas tout compris. J'attends le 1er décembre pour en avoir le cœur net. Dans un tiroir, j'ai trouvé un dossier avec le nom de maman écrit dessus. Je suis curieuse mais c'est un bon défaut. Je veux être flic plus tard. Jas m'encourage à faire quelque chose qui me plaise et mon don pour le tir est une bonne chose. Enfin, j'ai trouvé un papier dans lequel il est écrit que mes grands-parents réclament ma garde et celle d'Audrey. Il est écrit que nos parents sont incapables de nous élever correctement. Maman était actrice et papa était médecin. Chacun passant trop de temps loin de nous, il nous faut un bon équilibre. J'espère que ce papier est mensonger. Je te dirai plus de choses le 1er décembre à notre retour du cimetière. Il n'y a que Maman et Audrey dans le cimetière. Papa est enterré en Amérique. Mes parents se sont connus là-bas et nous sommes nées là-bas._

_1er décembre 1997. Mon journal, mon ami, mon confident… Je pars demain et je ne suis pas mécontente de partir. Je les déteste tous ici ! Ils m'ont TOUS mentis ! J'ai attendu qu'on ait fini de manger pour demander à mon grand-père ce qu'était ce papier de garde. Il est devenu tout rouge. Il m'a crié dessus, que je n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires et que si je voulais mon passeport je n'avais qu'à le demander. Je lui ai répondu que je l'avais récupéré et que ce qui concernait Maman me concernait doublement. Grand-mère est devenue toute blanche ! Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller les morts (elle a des origines étrangères et croit énormément au retour des âmes en détresse). J'ai répondu que mes parents et ma sœur étaient toujours en train de flotter autour de nous. Je l'ai dis en rigolant. Et là, les fenêtres se sont ouvertes toutes seules. Grand-mère a fait un signe de croix. Sam s'est levé et est allé fermer les fenêtres. En s'asseyant, il m'a dit de ne pas parler de choses dont je ne connaissais pas la signification. Gaby m'a regardé, les yeux pleins de larmes. Samir, lui, était gêné. Sam m'a dit de demander, sur un ton ironique, à mon confident où était mon père. Là, j'ai commencé à paniquer, cher journal. Chris n'a pas levé les yeux. Je lui ai demandé, en pleurant, de me regarder mais rien n'y a fait. Sam a dit qu'il en avait marre de vivre dans ce mutisme. Il m'a dit qu'on m'avait toujours menti. Mon père n'est pas mort. Il est bien vivant quelque part en Amérique… Je vais passer une très longue nuit… Ma vie est brisée par tous ses mensonges. Cher journal, aide-moi…_

_2 décembre 1997. A l'heure où j'écris, je suis dans un avion en direction de New York. C'est Jas qui m'a emmené à Orly sans avertir la famille de menteurs. J'ai redemandé, ce matin, à ces gens-là si ce que Sam avait dis la veille était vrai. Cette fois-ci, Chris a levé la tête et a dit en la hochant. C'était ma famille et ils m'ont tous menti ! Je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver papa, je ne sais rien de lui… Je ne sais pas où est mon certificat de naissance. Grand-père a du le cacher hier soir. J'ai pris mon sac et je leur ai dis que je les détestais et que je les maudissais, que la vengeance des morts serait implacable. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je pourrai dire autant de méchancetés en si peu de temps… New York est égale au commencement d'une nouvelle vie sans mensonges pour moi… »_

Grissom reposa le journal sur la table basse. Il était consterné… Il comprenait la colère, la rage de sa fille. Il avait éprouvé à peu près les mêmes sentiments de révolte en découvrant qu'on lui avait pris sa fille, qu'on lui avait ôté le droit de l'élever. Il n'avait pas entendu Sofia rentrer pendant sa pause de midi. Il lui commenta les premières pages du journal. Sofia comprenait le comportement distant des débuts avec la jeune femme. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela était tout à fait normal. Grissom déjeuna rapidement avec sa femme et reprit sa lecture.

_« 15 décembre 1997. Je ne rentre pas en France pour le moment, d'un commun accord avec les autres, je reste à New York. J'ai fais croire à l'avocat que je voulais faire mes études ici alors qu'en fait je vais m'inscrire à l'académie de police de New York ! Je suis trop contente ! J'ai le droit de m'inscrire car j'ai la double nationalité. Bon après je verrai si je veux rester simple agent de police ou grimper les échelons… Je me verrai bien agent secret ! J'ai les rêves un peu grands, non ?_

_1er janvier 1998. L'année commence bien ! J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie la nuit dernière ! Il est beau, musclé… une vraie couverture de magazine féminin. On était à Times Square a regardé le décompte. Quand les douze coups de minuits ont sonné, j'ai embrassé la première personne qui était à mes côtés et c'était Tyler. Si tu savais comme il est beau ! J'ai eu le coup de foudre ! Pas seulement après l'avoir embrassé mais après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. Il a de superbes yeux marron. C'est un vrai gentleman, il m'a raccompagné à mon petit appartement dans le Bronx et il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait dîner demain soir dans un petit resto italien._

_3 janvier 1998. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écris hier soir mais je suis rentrée tard. Tyler est venu me chercher à 20 heures après son travail. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les boutiques et l'argent n'afflue pas comme ça dans mon porte-monnaie. J'avais mis une petite robe noire avec une broche en forme de papillon qui appartenait à Maman. Je me dis que c'est papa qui lui a offert et comme ça je ne me sens pas seule. Au restaurant, j'avais l'impression de flotter… Il m'a parlé de lui, de sa famille. Il est pompier dans une caserne de Manhattan. Il adore son métier. Ses parents sont flics. Au fait, je me suis sentie toute idiote quand il m'a dit son nom de famille. Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas que les afro-américains portaient des noms à consonance irlandaise… C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué que son père était irlandais. Il a immigré aux Etats-Unis après que ses frères aient été tués par la guerre en Irlande. Il a rencontré la mère de Ty à l'académie de police et depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés. Ty a trois frère et sœurs. Il y a sa sœur aînée, Maureen, puis son frère, Jackson, ensuite Ty et la petite dernière, Nolween. Jackson est flic à Chicago et Nolween est en poste à New York. Maureen vit au Canada avec son mari. Quand il m'a demandé pour moi, j'ai été gênée. Lorsque je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. J'ai pleuré et il m'a consolé. Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse auparavant mais je pense que c'est ça… Je vois son visage dès que je ferme les yeux, quand je regarde dehors, quand je passe dans Times Square. Après le resto, on est allés se promener à Central Park. On s'est assit sur un banc, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité, je me sens forte. Il m'a raccompagné à ma porte. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait aller à l'Empire State Building après-demain et qu'ensuite on pourrait aller faire du patinage à Central Park. Il a dit oui et il est partit après m'avoir embrassé. Je suis amoureuse. Cet homme-là, je ne le laisserai pas partir, jamais !_

_15 février 1998. Hier c'était ma première St Valentin et j'ai reçu le plus beau des cadeaux ! Tyler m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui. Ce n'est pas la demande en mariage que j'attendais de toute façon. On sort ensemble que depuis 1 mois et 13 jours… Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait rester boire un café hier soir. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Je ne veux plus le quitter. La nuit dernière, j'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois. L'amour c'est si doux, si fragile, si fort à la fois… Ce matin, Ty m'a laissé un petit mot avec une rose rouge sur l'oreiller, il devait aller travailler mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était heureux que j'ais accepté sa proposition hier soir. Il ne veut plus se réveiller seul le matin et moi non plus._

_4 juillet 1998. Aujourd'hui, Tyler va me présenter à sa famille à l'occasion de la fête nationale. Je suis stressée à point que tu ne peux imaginer ! J'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire… Ty dit que je suis tellement fabuleuse qu'ils tomberont sous mon charme immédiatement._

_4 juillet 1998 (bis). Je profite que Ty prend sa douche pour te dire que je suis au 7ème ciel, je suis aux anges, je suis… je ne suis plus moi-même… Tyler m'a demandé en mariage devant sa famille, ses amis. J'ai dis OUI ! Le mois prochain, nous allons fêter les six mois de notre relation. Je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je vais envoyer un mot à Pauline pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas. Papa, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à l'autel. Par contre, on va devoir attendre pour se marier. Adrian, le père de Ty, préfère que je sois majeure avant d'épouser mon pompier favori. Il n'a pas tort, je suis sûre que papa ne voudrait pas que je me marie sans être majeure. »_

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Majeure ou pas majeure, il n'aurait pas voulu entraver le bonheur de sa fille. Il regarda sa montre : 15 heures 01. Il se leva pour aller voir Jared mais le bébé n'était plus dans son berceau. Il trouva une note de Sofia qui l'informait qu'elle avait laissé leur fils chez la baby-sitter. Elle savait que son mari était trop pris par sa lecture pour surveiller le bébé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer pour le déjeuner. Griss enfila sa veste, prit le journal intime avec lui.

_Desert Palm_

_Service de réanimation – Box 2_

_15 heures 37_

La circulation était fluide cet après-midi là. Grissom ne mit pas longtemps pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sur le parking, il y avait toujours le 4X4 de Greg. Gil était, soudainement, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver seul avec son jeune collègue. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée que Greg était bien plus qu'un collègue de travail… C'était son gendre.

Un officier de police était toujours présent devant l'entrée de la chambre de sa fille. Cette présence était de trop pour Grissom. Une boule se nouait dans sa gorge. Il salua l'officier et pénétra dans le box. Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant sa fille, son bébé allongée là. Il s'avança prudemment et s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas la toucher ni même l'effleurer. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle dormait. Elle était magnifique, un ange. Grissom sursauta lorsqu'une infirmière entra pour vérifier la perfusion.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Grissom sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

« Elle a toujours une très forte fièvre. Les médecins ont pratiqué un myélogramme ce matin. On attend les résultats. Pauvre petite… Son mari ne l'a pas quitté de la nuit. On lui a conseillé d'aller manger un peu mais il ne voulait pas la quitter. Heureusement que les enfants de Mme Connelly sont arrivés. Ils sont restés un petit moment ici et ils ont accompagné leur père à la cafétéria… »

« Ils sont partis il y a longtemps ? »

« Non… 10 minutes tout au plus. Le beau-père de Mme Connelly va revenir dans un moment. Ils vont se relayer à son chevet. » le renseigna l'infirmière sur le point de partir.

Grissom se mit à l'aise. Il tira le fauteuil près du lit et pria. Il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui entra dans le box. Il pensait que c'était Greg. Il se leva et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sanders.

« Bonjour… Gil Grissom, police scientifique de Las Vegas. » Grissom ne savait pas vraiment comment se présenter.

« Adrian Connelly, le beau-père d'Augie. » Adrian Connelly était un homme très grand, les cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus perçants, d'allure athlétique, le visage ravagé par les années, les souffrances. Il détailla Grissom tout en lui serrant la main. « Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. » dit-il en souriant et jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme allongée, sans connaissance.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? » Grissom s'assit à nouveau et observa Connelly.

« En vous regardant dans les yeux, j'ai tout de suite compris que vous étiez celui qu'elle a cherché et attendu pendant toutes années. Vous avez les mêmes yeux, la même façon d'analyser les gens que vous rencontrez. Et puis, vous avez son journal intime dans les mains. Elle a toujours dis que seul son père aurait le droit de lire son journal ou Vicky plus tard. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… J'ai raté beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Je me sens impuissant face à sa détresse. J'ai lu quelques pages de son journal. J'ai ris, j'ai pleuré. L'Augie que je connais depuis l'an passé est distante, froide vis-à-vis des personnes qu'elle rencontre. L'Emmanuelle de ce journal est tout autre : joyeuse, gaie, amoureuse, détendue, épanouie. J'ai dû mal à croire que ce soit la même personne. J'y suis pour beaucoup, je n'étais pas présent… »

« Sa froideur n'est qu'une façade. Si vous brisez le mur qu'elle a construit autour d'elle pendant des années, vous serez surpris. C'est une fille formidable, une mère exceptionnelle, une belle-fille douce et protectrice, un flic intègre. Comme toute mère, elle peut se transformer en vraie lionne si on s'attaque à ceux qu'elle aime. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse rattraper le temps passé. Personne ne sait si elle sortira du coma ou si la leucémie… »

« Dans ce cas, sauvez-la. Faites-le pour vous, pour Greg, pour les enfants. Victoria et Ty grandissent sans leur père, ne les privez pas de leur mère… »

« Victoria ? Elle a appelé sa fille Victoria ? »

« Oui. Vicky est le plus bel hommage qu'elle pouvait rendre à sa mère. Vous vous en êtes arrêté à quelle date dans le journal ? Augie… Emmanuelle fait partie de ma vie depuis 12 ans, je pense qu'elle a dû écrire les moments les plus importants de sa vie. »

« Je m'en suis arrêté au 4 juillet 1998. Le jour où votre fils l'a demandé en mariage. » Grissom avait rouvert le journal.

« Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là. Ty nous avait avertis qu'il allait demander sa copine en mariage lors du traditionnel barbecue. Je dois vous avouer qu'ils nous a beaucoup surprit, sa mère et moi. Quand on l'a vu arriver avec Emmanuelle, on a tout de suite compris. Elle portait une robe fleurie à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux blonds, à l'époque, étaient relevés et maintenus par une pince. Toute la famille a eu le coup de foudre pour elle. » Adrian Connelly se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Augie/Emmanuelle. « Comme vous êtes avec elle, je vais vous laisser. Anita et moi allons tenter de faire rentrer Greg à la maison. Nous allons nous relier à son chevet. Vous restez jusqu'à quelle heure ? »

« 19 heures environ. Je dois aller travailler. »

« Bien. Je pense qu'Anita viendra prendre votre suite. » déclara-t-il avant de quitter Grissom qui avait rouvert le journal à la page qu'il avait marqué.

_« 13 octobre 1998. Tyler a 26 ans aujourd'hui ! Toute la semaine, il a essayé de me faire dire quel cadeau j'allais lui faire. J'ai passé mon temps à le mettre sur une fausse piste. Il croit que je vais lui offrir un bonnet pour l'hiver. Tout faux ! Il est vrai qu'il serait moins souvent enrhumé s'il ne se rasait pas tout le temps le crâne. Bref, mon cadeau est spectaculaire ! La semaine dernière, je suis allée consulter le médecin car je me sentais bizarre. Je craignais faire une rechute et en fait non ! Cher journal, Papa, je vais offrir une petite ou un petit Connelly à Ty pour son anniversaire. La naissance de mon petit bonheur est prévue pour avril. Une nouvelle vie commence ! On avait déjà trouvé la date de notre mariage. On va se marier là où tout à commencer. Times Square le soir du 31 décembre 1998. J'aurai ma majorité le 25 décembre donc pas de problèmes._

_31 décembre 1998. Tout à l'heure, je vais devenir officiellement Madame Tyler Connelly. Demain, j'aurai une nouvelle identité. Je ne perds pas l'ancienne, je ne veux simplement pas qu'on me retrouve. J'ai décidé d'emprunter un morceau du prénom d'Audrey que je vais accoler à l'initiale de papa. Ça va donner cela : Augie Connelly. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Au fait, Tyler m'a trouvé un nouveau petit nom : bouton de sucre. Il est aux petits soins pour moi. L'autre jour, je suis passée à la caserne. Tommy et Ted se sont transformés en garde du corps pour moi. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me blesse !_

_14 février 1999. Je me sens laide, je me sens grosse… Victoria bouge énormément ! Elle a de l'endurance ma petite crevette. Papa, tu me manques…_

_1er avril 1999. Cher journal, je te présente Victoria Anita Connelly-Bertier. Ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril ! Elle est née pour le déjeuner. Pour un premier bébé, il parait qu'elle est costaud. Elle pèse 3 kg 340 et mesure 49 cm ! Adrian a dit en plaisantant qu'on allait pouvoir mettre une équipe de basket en route ! Je veux une maison remplie d'enfants ! Tyler est complètement gaga devant sa fille. Elle est magnifique notre princesse. Papa, où es-tu ? Si tu savais comme ta petite fille est belle !_

_1er janvier 2000. Cher journal, désolée de t'avoir si lâchement abandonné. J'ai trouvé un poste au FBI en octobre dernier. Entre le boulot, Vicky et la maison, je n'ai pas bien le temps de t'écrire. On commence aujourd'hui un nouveau siècle plein d'espérance, de joie, de bébés ! J'espère que ce changement de millénaire va me rendre mon père. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Sait-il que je ne suis pas morte ? Est-il encore en vie ?_

_3 avril 2000. Je suis à la bourre ! Toute la famille débarque dans une heure et je ne me suis toujours pas préparée ! Ty est encore à la caserne, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. On va fêter le 1er anniversaire de Vicky et ma nomination à un poste au service des affaires étrangères du FBI. Je vais être confinée dans un bureau alors que j'aime le travail sur le terrain… On m'a nommé là parce que je parle plusieurs langues. Je te mets une photo de Vicky. Elle a de superbes yeux bleus. Ty n'est pas gêné du regard des autres, je veux dire que les gens s'attardent sur nous dans la rue. Une petite fille noire aux yeux bleus, ça ne court pas les rues ! Aller, je te laisse ! »_

Grissom arrêta sa lecture quand il entendit des voix connues dans le couloir. Il lâcha la main de sa fille qu'il tenait depuis un moment et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte à ses petits-enfants.

« Bonjour, Mr Grissom. » fit Vicky en entrant dans la chambre. « Ty et moi, on est venus dire au revoir à maman. Papa est pas loin… »

« Bonjour les enfants. » Grissom laissa passer les enfants. « Bonjour, Greg… »

« 'Jour » Greg avait les yeux marqués par la fatigue et les larmes. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa. « Au revoir. S'il y avait un changement, appelez à la maison immédiatement. »

« Bien sûr, Greg. Reposez-vous. Vous ne lui êtes d'aucune aide si vous êtes fatigué. »

« Je ne suis d'aucune aide de toute façon. Les médecins disent que sa leucémie est à un stade avancé. Elle a besoin de cette transfusion seulement personne n'est compatible. Seul, son père peut l'être mais on ne sait pas qui il est ni où il est à Vegas… » lâcha Greg. « On y va les enfants. »


	24. Journal intime : Les moments douloureux

_Grissom arrêta sa lecture quand il entendit des voix connues dans le couloir. Il lâcha la main de sa fille qu'il tenait depuis un moment et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte à ses petits-enfants._

_« Bonjour, Mr Grissom. » fit Vicky en entrant dans la chambre. « Ty et moi, on est venus dire au revoir à maman. Papa est pas loin… »_

_« Bonjour les enfants. » Grissom laissa passer les enfants. « Bonjour, Greg… »_

_« 'Jour » Greg avait les yeux marqués par la fatigue et les larmes. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa. « Au revoir. S'il y avait un changement, appelez à la maison immédiatement. »_

_« Bien sûr, Greg. Reposez-vous. Vous ne lui êtes d'aucune aide si vous êtes fatigué. »_

_« Je ne suis d'aucune aide de toute façon. Les médecins disent que sa leucémie est à un stade avancé. Elle a besoin de cette transfusion seulement personne n'est compatible. Seul, son père peut l'être mais on ne sait pas qui il est ni où il est à Vegas… » lâcha Greg. « On y va les enfants. »

* * *

_

« Au revoir, Mr Grissom. » firent poliment les enfants en faisant un signe de la main.

« A bientôt… » dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main. Il se replongea dans sa lecture.

_« Résumé de l'année 2000… Ce fut une année riche en tout plein de choses ! Ty et moi avons acheté une petite maison à Long Island. On a pensé que ça serait mieux pour élever une famille. Le ferry fait les navettes. Il y a des commerces, une école, on se sent plus détendu en somme. Nous avons fêté nos 2 ans de mariage. Plus les années passent plus on s'aime. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore disputés et je croise les doigts pour ça n'arrive jamais ni que même que nous soyons séparés l'un de l'autre. Une lueur d'espoir est apparue concernant papa ! Adrian a réussi à obtenir une copie de mon acte de naissance à l'état civil de Los Angeles. Malheureusement ce fut peine perdue… Je suis enregistrée sous Emmanuelle G. Bertier, rien de plus rien de moins. Celui qui a fait l'acte à l'époque écrivait comme un chat ! Je sais aussi que mon père est né en Californie (c'était la seule chose lisible sur le papier) Quand j'ai l'impression d'approcher, il y a quelque chose qui coince, qui me fait retourner à la case départ… Je commence à me dire qu'en maudissant les autres, je me suis maudite par la même occasion._

_1er trimestre 2001. Rien à signaler. Vicky grandit à une allure folle ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'on arrive à son 2ème anniversaire. Ty et elle sont très complices. Elle commence à construire ses phrases. Quand je suis seule avec elle, je lui parle en français. Quand elle est chez ses grands-parents, elle parle le celte du moins elle essaie… Adrian a commencé à m'apprendre le celte ! J'adore ! Ty et moi avons décidé de partir 3 semaines en Irlande avec Victoria cet été. J'espère seulement que le FBI ne m'enverra pas en mission comme en février. J'ai passé deux semaines loin de mes deux amours, l'horreur !_

_6 mai 2001. Nos vacances tombent à l'eau mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je suis enceinte, mon cher journal. J'espère que ce sera un garçon. Il est prévu pour novembre autour de Thanksgiving. Anita est aux anges. Maureen est enceinte aussi mais pour elle s'est prévu pour juillet. C'est leur premier enfant. On a essayé d'expliquer à Vicky qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre. Je pense qu'elle se doutera de quelque chose lorsque mon ventre aura grossi. Je suis trop heureuse d'être à nouveau enceinte. J'ai envoyé un mot à Pauline pour la féliciter ! Sam s'est enfin décidé à la demander en mariage. Elle me demande de revenir… Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner. J'ai mis les recherches entre parenthèses pour retrouver papa. Il parait que la vie au domaine n'est plus la même sans moi. Les grands-parents sont morts ça va faire 2 ans et je ne ressens pas de tristesse, c'est normal ?_

_11 juillet 2001. Maureen et Samir nous ont réservé une grosse surprise ou sinon le gynéco de Maureen est bigleux… Toujours est-il qu'ils vont être 5 à la maison ! Si ça se trouve ils le savaient qu'ils allaient avoir des triplés… Je plains Samir ! Déjà qu'avec un enfant, il allait être dépassé mais avec 3 ! Autrement, c'est confirmé ! Je vais avoir un petit garçon ! On cherche des prénoms avec Ty. Comme l'aînée porte les prénoms de ses grands-mères, on s'est dis que notre fils devrait porter les prénoms de ses grands-pères. Papa ? Quand vais-je te retrouver ? Quel est ton prénom ?_

_10 septembre 2001. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais je suis d'humeur mélancolique. Ce matin, nous sommes allés à l'écho de contrôle et tout va bien. Bébé Connelly risque d'être légèrement plus grand que sa sœur. Chemin faisant nous allons avoir notre équipe de basket perso. Ty est de garde cette nuit à la caserne. Il sera de retour à la maison demain soir… Il me manque déjà._

_11 septembre 2001. Je ne sais plus… Je rêve ou je suis dans un monde bien réel ? Les tragédies vont-elles se poursuivre ? Tout avait si bien commencé. Il faisait si beau ce matin. Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Il n'est pas loin de 22 heures. Ty n'est toujours pas rentré. Je n'arrive pas à joindre sa caserne. Pammy, la voisine, est venue me voir après que les avions se soient fracassés contre les tours. Depuis on est dans l'attente. Les tours se sont écroulés… Je ne sais pas si Ty était dans l'une d'elle. Il parait qu'il y avait aussi des flics qui étaient partis aidés les gens. Nolween… Nolween, est-elle là-bas ? Papa, je suis perdue ! Aide-moi, Papa !_

_12 septembre 2001. Tyler fait partie des disparus. Jackson est arrivé pendant la nuit. Il est venu aider à dégager, à sauver. Sa sœur et son frère sont là-dedans. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Rendez-moi mon mari !_

_14 septembre 2001. Ils ont retrouvé Nolween. Elle est en vie mais a été gravement blessée. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi depuis 3 jours. J'ai peur. J'attends que le téléphone sonne et qu'on me dise que Tyler est en vie dans un hôpital. Personne n'appelle hors mis mes beaux-parents. Eux aussi sont en quête. Ils ont des hommes qui manquent à l'appel dans leurs commissariats respectifs. Papa, j'ai besoin de toi…_

_20 septembre 2001. Ils ont retrouvé Jerry, le mari de Pammy. Jerry et Ty étaient dans la même unité. Je vais aller aux obsèques de Jerry. L'élan de générosité des new-yorkais m'effraie… Ty ? Où es-tu ? Reviens, on a besoin de toi._

_23 septembre 2001. Hier, je suis allée voir Nolween à l'hôpital. Les médecins l'ont mis sous sédatifs. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle reste prostrer des heures devant un mur. Personne n'arrive à la faire manger. J'ai essayé et si ça vient de moi elle a bien voulu. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, papa, son âme l'a quitté… Il y a tant de choses confuses dans son regard. Je suis certaine d'une chose, elle a vu des choses terrifiantes. Elle ne nous entend plus. Ses tympans ont subi de graves dommages. Elle est sourde. Quand le bébé sera né, Ty et moi l'aideront à communiquer avec nous avec les signes._

_12 octobre 2001. Je dois me résigner à entamer mon deuil. Hier, j'ai mis au monde mon petit garçon toute seule. Je l'ai appelé Tyler Junior Adrian Connelly. Ça fait un mois, Ty est mort. Je suis morte avec lui. Je me sens seule, orpheline et pourtant je suis entourée de personnes extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à aimer à nouveau._

_13 mars 2002. Cent quatre-vingt-trois jours. C'est le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis les attentats. A midi, le Sergent Murray s'est présenté à la maison. En le voyant, j'ai tout de suite compris. Ils ont trouvé Ty la nuit dernière. Son corps était trop abîmé pour que nous fassions une identification. Ils ont comparé son ADN à celui que j'avais fourni après les attentats. C'est bien lui. Il va être enterré avec tous les honneurs. J'appréhende ce moment. Je me sens seule. Je suis si seule. Papa, maman, venez à mon secours. Je ne sais pas comment dire à Victoria que son papa ne reviendra pas. Elle l'attend tous les soirs derrière la fenêtre. Elle va avoir 3 ans dans deux semaines. C'est comme Nolween. Tout avait bien commencé, elle apprenait vite. La semaine dernière, je suis allée la voir avec les enfants elle est devenue hystérique. Ty Jr la terrifie et pourtant il n'a que 5 mois._

_Bilan de l'année 2002. Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de rien. Je n'arrive plus à sourire. Je me force quand Vicky ou Ty font des grimaces. Anita et Adrian s'inquiètent pour moi mais il n'y a pas de quoi._

_Bilan de l'année 2003. Identique à l'an passé. Les enfants vont bien._

_Bilan de l'année 2004. RAS_

_Bilan de l'année 2005. Je retrouve le sourire. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Tyler. Victoria l'adore ! Ty s'amuse beaucoup avec lui. On s'est rencontré sur une plage d'Hawaï. Pour mes 25 ans, j'ai décidé de m'offrir un voyage au soleil. Ah oui ! Mon rayon de soleil s'appelle Greg. Il a aussi des origines européennes. Petit à petit, je suis tombée amoureuse. Je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre. Je suis restée trop longtemps seule. J'ai du mal à nouer des liens. Greg a une facilité incroyable à me faire dérider. Il m'aime à la folie ! Pour preuve, il va bientôt venir vivre avec nous ! Il a demandé son transfert d'Honolulu à New York. Il travaille comme enquêteur à la police scientifique. Je crois que lui et moi allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble… »_

« Emmanuelle, tu es en sécurité maintenant… Je suis là et tout ira bien… » murmura Grissom en caressant le visage de sa fille.

« Hum… Hum… » Sara était dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Anita.

« Sara. Mme Connelly, je présume. » dit-il en invitant les deux femmes à entrer dans le box. « Je vais vous laisser avec elle. »

« Merci de lui avoir dis ça, Griss… » Sara essayait de ne pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et les hormones jouaient aussi un rôle.

« Allez, Sara… ça va aller… » Anita frottait le dos de Sara pour la réconforter. « S'il y a du changement, on vous prévient, Mr Grissom. » affirma-t-elle en souriant.

« Merci. » Grissom prit sa veste et sortit de la pièce, le journal intime sous le bras. Il alla voir les infirmières et leur demanda quand on pourrait lui faire un test afin de voir s'il était compatible. « Elle a trop souffert. Elle m'a tant réclamée. Je dois l'aider… » pensa-t-il en montant à bord de son véhicule.


	25. C'est ma fille !

_Laboratoire de la police scientifique_

_20 heures 01_

« Bonsoir, Grissom. Alors ? » demanda Warrick en arrivant à la rencontre de son chef.

« Sara est avec elle. Je doute qu'elle reste longtemps à son chevet. Elle pleurait quand je suis parti. » Grissom savait de quoi son protégé voulait parler.

« Je sais. Il a fallu qu'on lui donne un calmant avant qu'elle parte avec Anita. Je vous parlais du journal, de votre fille, vous avez pris une décision ? »

« J'ai lu une partie du journal. Je dois avoir une prise de sang pour voir si je suis compatible. En lisant son journal, j'ai pris conscience que je ne devais pas la laisser mourir une nouvelle fois. »

« Bien. Et pour les vidéos ? » insinua Warrick.

« Quelles vidéos ? Les autres sont en salle de repos ? Avant de les rejoindre, j'ai trouvé que c'était une rude épreuve pour Sara d'aller à l'hôpital, vous auriez dû l'empêcher… »

« Oh ! Si vous croyez qu'il est simple d'interdire à Sara de faire ci de faire ça, vous rêvez ! De toute façon, Greg doit aller la chercher de gré ou de force à 21 heures. Les Connelly prennent la relève pendant la nuit. » dit-il en marchant en direction de la salle de repos où attendaient Catherine, Nick, Ecklie, Brass et Hodges.

« Comment va Augie ? » demanda Nick à l'attention de Warrick.

« Toujours dans le coma. Sara est avec elle jusqu'à 21 heures. Brass, elle n'ira nulle part dans le coma. Vous n'avez pas besoin de laisser un chien de garde devant le box. » Warrick interpella le capitaine.

« Elle est sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt. Je sais que vous êtes intime. Ne vous en mêlez pas. » répondit calmement Brass.

« Vous n'avez rien prouvant qu'elle aurait délibérément assassiné Sweeney. » Grissom, jusque là muet, avait décidé de sortir de son mutisme.

« Vous avez bien les douilles, non ? » demanda Ecklie en regardant tour à tour Catherine et Gil.

« Je les ai laissé ici, hier. » mentit-il.

« Je suis sûr que le capitaine Brass trouvera les preuves que nous recherchons quitte à enquêter au sein même du labo. Au fait, vous avez trouvé de nouveaux indices concernant la disparition d'Emmanuelle Bertier ? Mia m'a dit que vous lui aviez demandé de comparer un échantillon trouvé sur les lieux de la prise d'otages. » ajouta Ecklie, dos à Grissom qui était devenu tout blanc.

« Une personne m'a laissé entendre qu'Emmanuelle Bertier faisait partie des otages. »

« Au fait, Grissom, je croyais qu'Augie et vous ne vous entendiez pas plus que ça. » fit Brass en suivant Ecklie.

« Elle est jeune, elle a besoin d'être recadrée dans son travail et son poste. » Grissom essayait de s'extirper de cette situation.

« Pourtant vous avez passé l'après-midi à son chevet. Jeffries vous a vu pleurer en lisant un livre noir. Si vous essayez de la protéger, n'y pensez pas. » le conseilla le vieux policier.

« Jeffries a mal vu. Jared m'a mis son doigt dans l'œil quand je lui donnais son biberon. C'est très douloureux. » Grissom se servit de son fils comme alibi. Il était préférable que ça ne vienne pas aux oreilles de Sofia…

« Si vous le dites… A plus tard. »

« Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons… Catherine et Nick vous avez un double meurtre près de la base aérienne. Hodges, il me semble que vous avez des dossiers en attente. Warrick, vous êtes avec moi. Nous avons un cambriolage sur Melton Street. » Grissom distribua les missions en prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Willows. Elle savait très bien lui tirer les vers du nez.

En arrivant sur les lieux du cambriolage, Grissom fut curieux d'entendre les policiers parlaient de sa fille. La rumeur restait la même : Augie/Emmanuelle avait tué le braqueur à bout portant. Il avait mis les douilles, certificats ensanglantés, vidéos en lieu sûr. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa fille, pour empêcher qu'on la mette en prison. Warrick ne lui posa aucune question. Quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme avait changé malgré les circonstances, il semblait avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur.

De retour au labo, ils restèrent ensemble pour étudier leurs preuves et trouver un coupable. Greg avait appelé Warrick dans la soirée pour lui dire que Sara s'était montrée récalcitrante pour rentrer mais qu'elle avait fini par se rendre. Elle était très fatiguée. Un médecin du service avait bien voulu l'ausculter. Elle avait une tension basse du à une grosse fatigue nerveuse, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Le médecin avait menacé Sara de l'hospitaliser si elle ne se montrait pas plus coopérative. Le spectre d'être hospitalisée avait fait changer d'avis la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de sa fille ni de Michael.

Grissom laissa Warrick rentrer plus tôt chez lui pour qu'il s'occupe de Sara. Les enquêtes étaient bouclées. Deux heures à faire et il rentrait chez lui. Brass frappa à la porte du bureau de Grissom.

« Je vous sers un verre ? » demanda Grissom en se servant un verre de whisky.

« Ça ne serait pas de refus mais je n'ai pas fini mon service, tout comme vous… » répondit Brass en s'asseyant face à Gil.

« Je ne bouge plus du bureau. Je finis mon service dans deux heures. J'ai des papiers à classer, mettre à jour. La routine administrative en fait. »

« Elle vous a hypnotisé, c'est ça ? Vous lui cherchez des excuses. Sanders vous a demandé de l'aider à cacher des preuves ? » Brass saisit le cadre qui était sur le bureau de Gil. « Jolies photos… Là, c'est Jared ?... Là aussi ? » demanda-t-il en montrant le triptyque en fer forgé que Sofia avait acheté pour son mari.

« Vous voulez quoi, Jim ? » dit-il sur un ton agacé.

« La vérité. J'ai vu votre tête hier lorsque je vous ai donné les papiers tombés de la main d'Augie. Elle a découvert quelque chose et vous faisiez chanter ? »

« Dites-moi Jim… Comment réagirait Ellie si elle apprenait que vous n'êtes pas son père ? D'ailleurs, c'est le cas, vous n'êtes pas son père mais dès qu'elle a des ennuis, vous accourez. Comment avez-vous réagis quand votre femme vous a dit que ce n'était pas votre fille ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me fous que l'ADN dise qu'Ellie n'est pas ma fille, je l'ai élevé, j'ai supporté ses crises d'ado, ses insultes. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle dise, je serai toujours là pour elle. »

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, Jim ? Vous avez raison ! Je me fous de me mettre ma carrière et mon intégrité en jeu ! Je ne vous laisserai pas inculper le capitaine Connelly. »

« Je vais demander à Ecklie de vous destituer de l'enquête concernant Augie dans ce cas. » affirma Brass.

« Je ferai de même s'il s'agissait de votre fille… » soupira Grissom en observant la réaction de Brass.

« C'est… C'est votre fille ! » Brass avait fais un bond dans son siège.

« Oui, c'est ma fille. J'ai demandé à Mia de comparer l'ADN de l'affaire Bertier à celle du sang trouvé sur les papiers lâchés par le capitaine Connelly. »

« Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose quand je vous voyais côte à côte… » réfléchit Brass en reprenant ses esprits.

« Elle ne sait pas qui je suis… Elle ne l'a jamais su pas plus que moi je savais qu'elle était vivante… »

« Racontez-moi ça… » Brass se servit un verre de whisky pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Déjà je vais vous corriger. Sur cette photo ce n'est pas Jared. C'est Audrey, ma fille aînée… »

« Augie quoi… » le coupa Brass.

« Non. Jim, j'ai eu deux filles, des jumelles. Augie s'appelle en réalité Emmanuelle. Elle est née après Audrey. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que ma famille était morte dans un crash d'avion en 1981, en France. La France est le début de tout, et je souhaite que ce soit la fin de tout. »

« C'est pour ça que vous connaissiez Mme Benarka personnellement… »

« Gabrielle Benarka est ma belle-sœur. J'ai épousé sa sœur, Victoria Bertier en 1977. De notre mariage sont nées Audrey et Emmanuelle en 1980. Victoria avait emmené les filles dans sa famille avant de partir tourner un film en Slovénie. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Victoria n'a emmené qu'Audrey avec elle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles sont mortes en France le 1er décembre 1981. Je n'ai pas assisté aux obsèques. J'étais déjà très pris par mon travail. Ma belle-famille et moi n'entretenions pas de bons rapports du vivant de Victoria alors à sa mort… »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais reçu de lettre officielle vous informant que seules deux personnes de votre famille étaient décédées ? »

« J'ai appris il y a peu de la bouche de Gabrielle Benarka que Victoria avait contracté une demande de divorce avec la garde exclusive de nos filles. Demande qu'elle n'a jamais pu déposer au tribunal des affaires familiales de Los Angeles. »

« Et ? »

« Mes beaux-parents ont dû profiter du fait que je n'étais pas venu aux obsèques, que je parlais très peu français pour garder ma fille, me priver de ma fille, mentir à ma fille pendant des années. »

« Mais elle est adulte maintenant, Gil… »

« Oui mais elle est gravement malade. Elle a un cancer, une rechute plus exactement. Si elle a fait ce qu'on la soupçonne d'avoir fait, c'était pour protéger sa famille. Emmanuelle a demandé à ce que j'ai son journal intime. Jim, au début, je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir. Mais j'avais besoin de comprendre, de savoir qui était cette étrangère, ce qu'était devenu ce bébé joufflu pendant toutes ces années loin de moi. Victoria avait l'art de protéger ses arrières, elle avait fait modifier l'état civil de nos filles sans m'en avoir informé. Elle avait bien prévu de me quitter et de garder les filles avec elle. » dit-il d'une voix monocorde, emprise d'émotion.

« Faites ce que vous croyez juste, Grissom… Sachez que vous ne m'empêcherez pas de savoir la vérité sur les événements du magasin ainsi que sur le double homicide du motel à la sortie de Vegas à l'automne dernier. Mon boulot est mettre les coupables en prison, le vôtre est de m'y aider mais vous pouvez aussi les disculper de façon légale. » déclara Brass en sortant du bureau, laissant Griss plongé dans ses réflexions.


	26. Le père d'Augie

_Résidence Brown-Sidle_

_12 mai 2010_

_7 heures 07_

Warrick venait d'arriver chez lui. Tout était calme, les stores étaient baissés. Il déposa ses clés sur la console à l'entrée. Anita lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi elle gardait Michael et Rachel avec elle pendant la journée. Il fallait que Sara se repose et ce n'était pas chose aisée avec deux enfants de 4 ans. En voyant la petite note, il sourit, sa grand-mère lui laissait des petites notes dans ce style lorsqu'il était ado. Il fit le tour de la maison. Tout était rangé au rez de chaussée. Il alluma la cafetière et prépara la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il monta à l'étage pour voir si tout le monde dormait ou si les enfants s'amusaient en silence dans la chambre de Michael. Ça leur arrivait parfois. La porte de Michael était fermée, Warrick l'ouvrit pour s'assurer que son fils dormait et c'était le cas. Il éteignit la veilleuse et alla voir Rachel. La fillette n'était pas dans sa chambre. Warrick continua son chemin et la trouva endormie dans les bras de Greg, assit sur un fauteuil de leur chambre à coucher. Sara dormait. Warrick s'approcha de son ami et prit Rachel dans ses bras. Le fait de ne plus sentir le poids de sa fille sur sa poitrine réveilla instantanément Greg.

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé… » chuchota Warrick.

« J'ai cru que Rachel allait descendre… Hum… Quelle heure est-il ? » Greg s'étira, il avait une mine fatiguée.

« Un peu plus de 7 heures… J'ai préparé du café, il ne vaut pas le tien mais il est buvable. » répondit Warrick en transportant Rachel hors de la chambre à coucher.

« Laisse, War. Je vais la remettre dans son lit. » Greg s'était levé et suivait son ami.

« C'est bon, Greg. Va prendre un café, je te rejoins. » Warrick déposa Rachel dans son lit et la recouvrit puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu en veux ? » questionna Greg en brandissant la cafetière pleine.

« Mouais, pas beaucoup… » Warrick s'était assis à la table de la cuisine. « Alors, comment ça a été cette nuit ? »

« Dur. Elle a lutté un moment avant que le cachet prescrit par le médecin fasse effet. Elle est sacrément butée. Anita m'a dit qu'elle garderait les enfants avec elle. J'ai dis que Vic et Ty devaient retourner à l'école. Ça ne sert à rien qu'ils restent à la maison. Ty n'était pas franchement ravit mais bon… »

« Tu as pu dormir un peu ? Tu as une tête à faire peur ! »

« Quand Sara a réussi à s'endormir, j'ai pu mais Rachel est venue me réveiller. Elle voulait discuter… Comme sa mère ! Jamais fatiguée ! » sourit Greg, la première fois depuis quelques jours.

« Par moment, elle confond le jour et la nuit. Une nuit, elle a allumé partout dans la chambre et elle nous a fait un petit discours. Ça a du durer une bonne ½ heure et après elle est allée se recoucher. Sara et moi avons attendu pendant une heure avant d'être certains qu'elle n'allait pas revenir. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de sa tasse de café.

« Ce matin, ils font de nouveaux examens. Ils veulent voir si malgré sa fièvre et sa leucémie, elle peut respirer seule. Si elle y arrive, ils la désintubent. C'est bon signe. »

« Tu as lu sa lettre ? »

« Oui… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… plus quoi en penser… Je me fous qu'elle s'appelle Augie ou Emmanuelle, Warrick. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle revienne. Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, c'est elle qui a à me pardonner. Pendant toutes ces années, je croyais qu'elle était une de ces groupies qui veut ressembler à son idole. Elle voulait simplement se rapprocher de sa mère puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son père… Elle avait besoin d'une solution de rechange. »

« Même moi j'ai dû mal à savoir comment la nommer… Tout comme il va être dur pour Brass de l'inculper. Grissom s'est débarrassé des vidéos de surveillance et des preuves matérielles qui étaient sur les lieux de la prise d'otages. Sans preuves, ils ne peuvent pas l'inculper d'homicide. »

« Pourquoi Grissom ferait ça ? Quand ces deux là sont dans la même pièce, on se croirait sur un terrain de mines !... C'est… C'est lui le père de… Enfin, c'est Grissom mon beau-père ? » Greg était complètement réveillé après avoir compris.

« Oui… Il m'a dit hier soir qu'il devait passer à l'hôpital afin d'être sûr qu'il était donneur compatible. Tu connais Grissom, il ne laisse pas transparaitre ses émotions. Seulement, il ne faut pas trop le pousser. Hier, il est devenu tout blanc quand Ecklie et Brass lui ont posé des questions sur le dossier Bertier et s'il savait où étaient les vidéos du magasin. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas mais ça se voyait trop que c'était lui. »

« Je demanderai aux médecins cet après-midi. Je suis content que ma femme ait retrouvé son père. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre… Elle trouve que Grissom est froid voire glacial, peu à l'écoute des autres, etc… » dit-il, pensif.

« D'abord, il faut qu'elle sorte du coma, qu'elle soit sauvée et qu'on puisse faire l'impossible pour qu'elle soit disculpée pour l'affaire du magasin. » Warrick mit sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Warrick… C'est elle qui a tiré sur Tina et Ron. Elle avait fais ses aveux par écrit… J'ai déchiré sa déposition. » affirma le jeune père sans oser se retourner vers son ami.

« Je sais… Je m'en suis douté… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait d'ennuis toi ou moi, elle avait déjà planifiée ce qu'elle ferait. Je ne lui en veux pas, seulement j'aurai préféré qu'elle s'y prenne autrement… » avoua-t-il en sortant de la cuisine. « Je te laisse, je vais me coucher. »

« D'ac. Je vais surveiller le moment où Rachel et Michael se réveilleront. Je les fais déjeuner et on va chez moi. » Greg se resservit du café en saluant son ami.

Warrick ferma complètement les persiennes de la chambre à coucher et alla se coucher. Sara se blottit instinctivement contre son amant. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et de l'autre, il caressa son visage rond. Il aimait le contact de sa peau avec la peau douce de sa compagne. Il n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Sara dormait sereinement même si ses sourcils se fronçaient, probablement un cauchemar ou autre… Warrick glissa sa main libre jusqu'au ventre de Sara.

« Coucou vous deux… ça se passe bien là-dedans ? » murmura-t-il aux jumeaux. « J'espère que vous êtes gentils avec Maman… Elle a besoin de repos tout comme vous alors ne lui donnait pas trop de coups… » Warrick sentit qu'un des bébés ou les deux bougeaient. Il sourit. Il colla son visage à celui de Sara et laissa sa main sur son ventre. Il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla vers midi, Warrick se trouva dans les bras de Sara. La future maman était réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà et observait son amant dormir. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement les yeux. Son regard bleu se plongea dans les yeux marron encore fatigués de Sara. Il se remonta dans leur lit et prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Warrick déposa un léger et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sara. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Son regard souriant changea et elle afficha un regard inquiet, triste.

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Augie… Elle… Je… »

« Chut… Sar, il faut que tu arrêtes… Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Elle a toujours du monde à son chevet. Personne ne la laisse une minute sauf quand les infirmières doivent lui faire des soins. Je suis certain qu'elle ne serait pas contente de te voir dans cet état, chérie… »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Sara. Je te promets que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » Warrick pensait au fait que Grissom avait dû passer les tests nécessaires dans la matinée pour sauver Augie/Emmanuelle. « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il en s'extirpant du lit.

« Oui mais je peux me lever, tu sais… »

« Non… Aujourd'hui, on reste à la maison. On ne fait rien, du moins je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. Les petits sont avec Anita et Adrian. »

« Je peux encore descendre à la cuisine, Warrick. » grommela Sara en essayant de se lever mais elle se rassit, prise de vertiges.

« Tu vois ? Reste-là. Je remonte avec une salade mélangée pour toi et un sandwich pour moi. » Warrick enfila un tee-shirt et descendit faire leur plateau-repas. « Tiens ? Quelqu'un a lu dans mes pensées… » se dit-il en voyant que le repas était prêt sur la table de la cuisine. « Sacré Anita… »

Warrick prit le combiné de la cuisine et appela chez Greg. Il ne voulait pas quitter la maison et laissait à Sara une excuse pour sortir du lit. Il remercia Anita pour le déjeuner et de garder les enfants pendant l'après-midi. Anita et Adrian demandèrent à Warrick la permission d'emmener les enfants à la fête foraine après la sieste de Josh. Greg n'y avait pas vu d'objection avant de partir à l'hôpital.

Tous deux passèrent une après-midi calme et câline. Sara était faible. Elle était toujours aussi tendue vis-à-vis de son amie dans le coma. Greg n'avait pas appelé. Avant de partir travailler, Warrick entraina Sara dans la douche avec lui. Il était sûr que la douche délasserait Sara. Une fois sous la douche, Warrick était toujours autant agréablement surpris de voir sa compagne aussi attirante. La grossesse lui allait si bien. Lorsqu'elle attendait Rachel, il s'était fait la même réflexion en la voyant travaillée au labo. A cette époque-là, ses rapports avec Tina étaient déjà conflictuels. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du caractère changeant des femmes enceintes. Sara et Tina avaient 6 semaines d'écart.


	27. Je l'aime, je t'aime, elle vous aime

_Desert Palm_

_12 mai 2010_

_15 heures 06_

Greg était avec Augie depuis près de trois heures quand le médecin de sa femme vint le rencontrer dans le box 2. La jeune femme n'était plus sous respirateur. Sa fièvre avait commencé à tomber. Elle semblait un peu plus sereine. Greg avait détaillé avec une grande attention sa femme. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Grissom. La même couleur des yeux, même air sérieux, même regard dubitatif, même besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir. Tous les deux fonctionnaient de la même manière, en fait.

« Alors, docteur, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Greg en saluant le médecin.

« Il semblerait qu'elle sorte petit à petit du coma. C'est préférable. J'ai eu les résultats complémentaires concernant sa leucémie. Elle est à un stade avancé. Nous ne pouvons pas commencer le traitement. Le temps est compté. Par contre, je suis confiant. Le père de votre épouse est passé ce matin. J'ai eu les résultats il y a une petite demi-heure. La compatibilité est excellente. J'ai pris la décision de le faire hospitaliser dès sa fin de service demain matin. Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de contre-indications pour son don de moelle. »

« Il vous a dis quoi ? » s'enquit Greg qui tenait la main d'Augie.

« Il avait espéré et prié être compatible. Il passera avant de prendre son service. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je reste à votre disposition. » fit le médecin en quittant sa patiente.

« Merci, docteur. » Greg le remercia et s'assit à nouveau aux côtés d'Augie.

Il s'absenta le temps d'aller prendre un café et appela chez lui pour rappeler aux beaux-parents d'Augie d'emmener Ty au foot et Vicky à la danse. Josh avait attrapé un coup de chaud à la fête foraine mais sans gravité. Rachel avait été sage tout comme Michael. Il faut aussi dire qu'ils avaient fais les fripouilles toute la matinée et Rachel avait été punie car elle avait dis un gros mot. Greg ne voulait pas entendre de gros mots chez lui. De plus, la grossièreté prononcée par sa fille était en français que la fillette avait parfaitement retenu.

A son retour dans le box, Grissom était présent. Greg et lui se toisèrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Leurs silences étaient lourds d'aveux, de remords. Greg ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence. Il regarda sa montre et vit que les enfants ne seraient pas là avant au moins deux heures…

« Elle vous ressemble. » lâcha-t-il pour entamer une conversation avec son patron et beau-père.

« Ah ? Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui me dit cela, Greg. » répondit Grissom en regardant sa fille, allongée.

« C'est une tête de mule comme vous. Avec vous, il y a toujours une réponse scientifique à tout. Avec Augie… pardon. Avec Emmanuelle, il y une réponse à tout. Elle cherche toujours à comprendre pourquoi les criminels agissent de cette façon, quels sont leurs objectifs, leurs proies. C'est un excellent profiler, votre fille est une femme formidable, vous savez ? »

« J'ai vu comment elle travaillait. On ne se connaît pas plus, et j'espère qu'elle… enfin que vous voudrez bien me faire une petite place dans vos vies. »

« Je ferai ce qu'elle voudra. Je vous connais tous les deux suffisamment pour savoir que vous allez devoir vous apprivoiser l'un et l'autre. Vous allez devoir vous battre pour prendre la place vacante qu'il y a dans son cœur. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma femme et des enfants. »

« Merci, Greg. Vous avez parlé aux enfants ? » s'enquit Grissom en pensant aux ainés.

« Non. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur dire et je pense qu'elle voudra le faire elle-même. Elle a toujours voulu être honnête vis-à-vis de Victoria et Tyler. Mais je pense que la grande se doute de quelque chose. Hier, Sofia est passée avec Jared à la maison. Vic a trouvé qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Et puis, il y a cette photo qui trône sur le bureau d'Emmanuelle à la maison. C'est une photo d'elle et sa sœur prise en France pendant l'été. Jared ressemble énormément à Audrey. »

« Elle a des photos d'elle enfant ? » Grissom était intéressé par les déclarations de son gendre.

« Oui. Elle les a prises avant de quitter la France. Je vous en aurai bien montré seulement elles sont rangées dans son coffre et je ne connais pas la combinaison. Ses photos représentent son trésor. » Greg prit un air désolé.

« Je pense que la combinaison doit être la date du crash. Quand vous serez chez vous, essayez le 011281. S'il y a trop de chiffres, enlevez le zéro du début. Personne d'autre ne pourrait connaître sa combinaison ? »

« Peut-être que Sara doit la connaître. Le journal intime a toujours été rangé dans le coffre. » dit Greg en jetant un coup d'œil aux mains de Grissom.

« J'ai dû mal à continuer de le lire… J'ai l'impression de violer sa vie, son intimité… »

« Elle voulait que vous le lisiez. C'est une façon pour elle que vous sachiez qu'elle était sa vie sans vous. Elle a eu l'impression qu'on la poignardé dans le dos quand elle a tout découvert. Elle a perdu toutes ses désillusions face à sa famille. Sa famille c'est vous, c'est moi, ce sont les enfants, ce sont les Connelly, Warrick et Sara… Surtout Sara… Elle adore Sara. »

« C'est réciproque, il me semble. Warrick m'a dit que Sara pleurait énormément et qu'elle ne parlait que d'Emmanuelle. »

« Sara pleure toujours beaucoup quand elle est enceinte. Lorsqu'elle attendait Rachel et que j'étais venu pour les visites chez le gynécologue, elle pleurait devant les publicités avec des animaux. Toute la sensibilité de Sara est exacerbée pendant sa grossesse.

Les deux hommes parlèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que Grissom décide qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter sa fille. Greg avait prévu de passer la nuit auprès de sa femme. Il allait s'absenter pour pouvoir dîner avec ses enfants et les Connelly à la cafétéria. Il fallait qu'il téléphone à Warrick pour rassurer Sara.

Vicky et Tyler étaient très heureux de raconter leur après-midi à la fête foraine et leurs occupations extrascolaires à Greg. Tyler avait réussi à marquer des buts et ça le rendait très fier. Vicky remit à Greg un courrier de son professeur de danse. Le gala de fin d'année était prévu mi-juin au palais des congrès de Las Vegas. Elle n'avait pas bien envie d'y aller car elle savait que sa maman ne serait pas dans le public. Greg la rassura et la consola. Joshua était grincheux et faisait caprice sur caprice. Il n'avait pas arrêté de réclamer sa maman. Greg quitta sa famille vers les 21 heures. Joshua s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il adorait sa petite famille. Anita lui avait apporté un plaid pour qu'il n'ait pas froid pendant la nuit.

« Je t'aime, ma chérie. Ton père peut et veut te sauver… Il ne te reste plus qu'à revenir vers nous… » Greg sentait ses yeux se fermaient. Il était assit dans le fauteuil près de sa femme, regardant droit devant lui, lui caressant la main.

« Je t'aime aussi… » lui répondit une faible voix puis elle serra sa main dans la sienne.


	28. La belle au bois dormant

_« Je t'aime, ma chérie. Ton père peut et veut te sauver… Il ne te reste plus qu'à revenir vers nous… » Greg sentait ses yeux se fermaient. Il était assit dans le fauteuil près de sa femme, regardant droit devant lui, lui caressant la main._

_« Je t'aime aussi… » lui répondit une faible voix puis elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

_

« Au… Augie ! Bouge pas ! Je vais chercher une infirmière ! » Greg s'était levé d'un bond du fauteuil et n'avait pas pris le temps de laisser à sa femme de dire un mot de plus.

« Tu veux que j'aille où ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Bonsoir, Mme Sanders. Bienvenue parmi nous. » fit l'infirmière de garde cette nuit-là. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant les constantes de sa patiente.

« Fatiguée, j'ai mal à l'épaule et dans la poitrine… » Augie parlait faiblement mais elle était réveillée.

« Je vais appeler le médecin de garde. Voulez-vous que l'on appelle votre père ? Votre mari est visiblement très excité et… »

« Non… Je veux Greg, c'est tout. » Elle regarda en direction de la vitre de sa chambre.

« D'accord. Je pense que le médecin ne va pas tarder. » L'infirmière quitta Augie et parla à Greg avant de le laisser entrer.

« Salut toi… » Greg s'était penché sur sa femme pour lui embrasser le front. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Tu nous as manqué à tous… »

« Pardon… Je te demande pardon, Greg… » Des larmes s'étaient formées au bord des grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon, ma chérie. Il faudra surtout que tu demandes pardon à Sara. C'est une véritable fontaine, elle pleure sans arrêt depuis que tu es à l'hôpital. Il va falloir que tu sortes rapidement d'ici… » Greg aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de sa femme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant : l'amour mélangé à la passion.

« Je t'aime. » Augie avait compris tout de suite en regardant son mari dans les yeux ce qu'il avait découvert. « Ty était là… Il m'a dit… Je t'aime et cela même quand on m'aura mise en prison… » dit-elle en détournant le regard vers le policier en faction devant la vitre.

« Tu n'iras pas en prison, chérie. Tu entends ? Ne parle pas, ne dis rien. On ne te laissera pas aller en prison. » Greg avait pris un air très sérieux, le même qu'il a lorsqu'Augie parlait de Victoria Bertier.

« Je ne peux pas, Greg… J'ai abattu de sang-froid deux personnes. Si la leucémie ne fait pas payer le prix fort, je dois en rendre compte à mes pairs. »

« Augie, tu es accusée d'avoir assassinée ce type au magasin. Personne n'a fait le rapprochement concernant Tina et Ron… Seul Grissom a compris et il a pris sur lui… Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui risque plus… »

« Il n'avait pas… Il… Non… Dis-lui de ne pas faire ça… » supplia Augie en se remémorant les papiers qu'elle avait eu en sa possession avait de perdre connaissance au magasin.

« Pardon de vous déranger… Mr Sanders, pouvez-vous attendre dans le couloir que j'examine votre femme ? » demanda le Dr Rodriguez, chef du service d'hématologie.

« Bien sûr. » Greg serra la main de sa femme et sortit de la pièce.

« Alors, Mme Sanders… Je suis le Dr Rodriguez, chef du service d'hématologie. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en auscultant sa patiente.

« Fatiguée, très fatiguée. J'ai mal aux articulations. Mes os me font souffrir mais j'ai vu pire… Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai la leucémie. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je vois que vous savez de quoi vous souffrez. Vous n'auriez pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de venir consulter le Dr Roberts, Mme Sanders… »

« J'avais un doute entre le fait d'être enceinte et une rechute de ma leucémie. Mes trois grossesses ont toujours été éprouvantes. Je présentais un peu les mêmes symptômes. Vous n'avez qu'à me faire une allogreffe et me mettre en aplasie. Trois mois en chambre stérile et je serai sur pied. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Cette fois-ci, nous avons besoin immédiatement d'une greffe d'un donneur compatible. Nous avons pratiqué aux analyses nécessaires pendant votre coma et la leucémie est à un stade avancé, Mme Sanders. Le don de moelle osseuse est notre dernier espoir en quelque sorte… » avoua le spécialiste.

« Il n'y a personne qui soit compatible avec moi. Mes enfants ne sont pas compatibles et… » Augie commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attendre autant.

« Il y a votre père. Il est venu faire les tests hier. Il est compatible à 99. C'est votre dernière chance. »

« Mon… Mais… Non… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Il doit être admit dans la matinée dans mon service afin que j'effectue le prélèvement. Pendant ce temps, mon équipe se chargera de vous mettre en aplasie. Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas voir vos enfants avant mais il en va de votre vie. La durée du traitement pourrait être inférieure à 3 mois si votre organisme répond bien à la chimio et à la greffe. » Rodriguez quitta la chambre et informa Greg de ce qui allait se passer dès le lendemain.

Greg resta au chevet de sa femme. Il n'était plus fatigué. Pendant que Rodriguez parlait à sa femme, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler Warrick pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il avait appelé chez lui pour prévenir les Connelly de ne pas venir le lendemain matin. Elle avait le teint toujours aussi pâle mais elle souriait dans son sommeil.

Grissom passa dans le service de réa avant d'aller en hématologie. Greg lui apprit qu'elle était sortie du coma pendant la nuit et qu'elle allait être transférée de la réa au service d'hématologie dans la matinée. Greg raconta à Griss qu'Augie ne voulait pas qu'il aille en prison à sa place. Les deux hommes restèrent ensemble un petit moment à discuter avant que Gil ne monte dans le service pour le prélèvement de moelle osseuse. Il était passé embrasser sa fille avant sans la réveiller.

_Résidence Brown-Sidle_

_13 mai 2010_

_8 heures 13_

Warrick arriva chez lui éreinté mais heureux. Le réveil d'Augie lui avait permis de voir passer la nuit rapidement. Il avait quitté Nick et Catherine dans la salle de repos. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui, d'embrasser Sara et de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle ! Il s'était arrêté chez un fleuriste sur le chemin. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et posa ses clés sur la table. La télévision fonctionnait déjà. Michael et Rachel étaient sagement assis sur le canapé à regarder « La belle au bois dormant ».

« Bonjour, les enfants… » murmura-t-il en entrant dans le salon, pensant y trouver Sara. « Maman n'est pas avec vous ? » Warrick s'était positionné derrière le canapé pour embrasser les enfants sur la tête.

« Non… Elle pleure dehors… » répondit Rachel en se retournant pour embrasser son beau-père.

« Vous lui avez fais ou dis quoi ? » Warrick avait pris un regard sévère à l'encontre des enfants.

« C'est pas nous. C'est la princesse ! Maman s'est mise à pleurer quand la princesse s'est piquée… » expliqua Michael en montrant le dessin animé à son père.

« Ah… Pardon… Continuez de regarder. » Warrick se trouva bête et quitta le salon pour aller sur la terrasse. « Sar ? » appela-t-il en avançant, une rose rouge dans la main.

« Ici… » fit Sara, la voix calme mais mélancolique.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Les enfants m'ont dis que tu t'étais mise à pleurer en regardant le film de Disney… » Warrick prit sa compagne dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je suis ridicule, non ? Je pleure sans arrêt. J'écoute la radio, il n'y a que des chansons tristes ou trop romantiques. On regarde la télé, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait pleurer… Je lis le journal et il est question de guerres, de morts, de catastrophes… » dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Sara… Tout va bien, d'accord ? Tiens c'est pour toi… » dit-il en prenant sa compagne par les épaules, il lui tendit la rose. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime… Augie adore les roses rouges… » Les larmes continuèrent d'affluer au bord des yeux noisette de la jeune mère.

« Hé… Hé… Calme-toi… Greg m'a appelé cette nuit, Sara… Elle est sortie du coma. Tu ne peux pas aller la voir dans l'immédiat car son médecin la faisait transférer dans le service d'hématologie ce matin. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra la voir mais dès que ça sera possible, je t'emmènerai. »

« Oh mon Dieu… Je… » Sara n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle était si heureuse que cette fois-ci elle pleura de joie !

Warrick prit Sara dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Tous les deux étaient heureux. Ils savaient que cette joie allait laisser la place à l'attente et à l'angoisse. Attente car personne ne savait si Augie allait bien réagir au traitement, et angoisse car Brass et le procureur n'allaient pas s'avouer vaincus vis-à-vis de la culpabilité de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Greg observait l'équipe médicale du Dr Rodriguez mettre sa femme en chambre stérile. Il avait pu l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau séparée de lui et de sa famille par une vitre. Brass avait eu vent du réveil de la jeune femme. Le procureur avait décidé de mettre la jeune femme en état d'arrestation. Le juge avait signé le mandat d'arrêt. Augie était officiellement accusée d'homicide volontaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à Brass de prouver ses dires tout en sachant que les vidéos avaient disparus, il n'y avait pas de témoin non plus…


	29. La discussion

_Desert Palm_

_28 juin 2010_

_14 heures 32_

Cela faisait un mois et deux semaines qu'Augie était enfermée dans une chambre stérile. Le traitement était lourd et fatiguant. Les visites étaient limitées. Greg avait repris le travail, il essayait de faire retrouver un équilibre à sa petite famille. Vicky était compréhensive et l'aidait avec Josh. De temps en temps, Sofia venait à la maison pour les garder ou les emmenait faire une sortie. Les Connelly étaient retournés à New York sauf Nolween qui avait tenu à rester. Ty avait réussi à apprivoiser sa tante. A part Augie, il était le seul à la faire sourire.

Augie avait eu la visite du juge pour avoir sa déposition concernant le braquage du magasin et chaque fois elle répondait la même chose : elle avait tiré sur Sweeney en état de légitime défense et qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder les caméras de surveillance. Brass rétorquait automatiquement que les vidéos avaient disparu du labo de la police. Grissom était venu à plusieurs reprises à l'hôpital seulement sa fille dormait. Il rentrait en tenue stérile, restait assis sur une chaise face au lit et il la regardait dormir. Parfois, il lui arrivait de venir avec une lettre, une photo que le personnel médical avait préalablement insérer dans un stérilisateur. Il avait rendu à sa fille le journal intime qu'il avait eu en sa possession.

A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son journal, elle lisait ce que Grissom avait marqué : _« Mon petit soleil, pardonne-moi mon absence. Remets-toi vite ! Tu me manques, j'ai envie de te serrer fort dans mes bras depuis que je t'ai retrouvé. Ton papa qui t'aime et qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Grissom. »_. Ces paroles avaient le don de la réconforter quand elle sentait que son moral était au plus bas. Grissom lui avait apporté des photos qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Des photos de famille où elle était avec sa sœur et ses parents. Des photos de ses parents au bord de l'océan, dans un restaurant, à un gala, lors de soirées mondaines. Parfois, lorsqu'elle s'en sentait le courage, elle lui écrivait un petit mot. Quand elle se réveillait, il n'y était plus et elle savait qu'il était passé le prendre. Elle avait écris un mot à ses enfants pour leur dire qui était leur grand-père. Elle voulait que Vicky et Ty fassent davantage connaissance avec leur grand-père. Joshua était encore trop petit et il n'arrêtait pas de la réclamer…

Sara était venue la voir. La première fois, elles avaient pleuré ensemble, à l'unisson. Par la suite, Sara était arrivée à se contrôler. Elle venait accompagner de Warrick. Les bébés bougeaient énormément, les déplacements de Sara devenaient donc très limités. C'est pour cela que Warrick vint voir son amie seul cet après-midi là…

« Salut princesse ! » fit Warrick en entrant dans la chambre stérile vêtu de tout un équipement stérile et d'un masque.

« Hello cosmonaute ! » fit Augie en souriant. « Tu es venu seul ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en regardant en direction de la vitre.

« Sara se repose. Entre les enfants qui n'arrêtent pas de courir, faire des bêtises, et les jumeaux qui font la foire dans son ventre la nuit, elle est fatiguée. J'ai fais venir le médecin ce matin et il pense l'hospitaliser pour la surveiller. Elle a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas à la maison qu'elle en aura… » Warrick s'affala sur la chaise face à Augie.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue inutilement… Ce n'est pas bon pour elle ni pour les bébés. Greg ne prend pas Rachel à la maison pour la soulager ? »

« Si mais elle ne veut pas rester chez vous. Elle a le même caractère que sa mère ! De toute façon, si Sara est hospitalisée jusqu'à la venue au monde des jumeaux, il faudra bien que je m'organise avec Greg vis-à-vis de Rachel. »

« Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton père de garder Michael ? Je suis certaine qu'il dirait oui. » dit-elle d'un air espiègle et sûr d'elle.

« Mon père ? Qui t'as parlé de mon père ? Sara ? » demanda Warrick qui n'avait dis à personne, mis à part Greg, Grissom et Sara, que Jason Mills était son père.

« Personne. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, j'adore les équations… Vous avez les mêmes yeux clairs, les mêmes rides au coin des yeux, le même sourire ravageur. Et puis, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des photos de ta maman dans son bureau en France, et puis une qu'il garde toujours dans son portefeuille. J'ai reconnu la photo de Nina chez toi. C'est la même que celle que Jas a dans son portefeuille. »

« Tu sais depuis quand ? Depuis la première fois que tu es venue à la maison de ma grand-mère ou après ? »

« Depuis que vous avez emménagé provisoirement chez nous. C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais à Tina. Je l'avais prévenu, War. Je lui avais dis de se barrer de Vegas, je lui avais même donné du fric. Tu fais partie de ma famille, War. Personne ne fait souffrir ma famille, personne. » affirma-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Non, Warrick. Pas de mais avec moi. Ils voulaient te tuer depuis le début. Ils t'ont tendu un piège. Tu voulais que Sara endure tout ça ? De plus, Harvey savait que j'étais là. Il savait que j'étais présente… Ne m'en veux pas. Pense à Sara. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Augie. Je suis en colère après toi car tu risques déjà la prison à perpétuité pour avoir tué Sweeney et s'ils viennent à découvrir que tu as descendu Tina et Ron, tu vas droit vers la peine capitale. »

« Je n'ai pas tué Sweeney de sang-froid ! J'étais en état de légitime défense ! Regarde les vidéos, il devait bien y en avoir dans ce magasin ! » s'énerva la jeune femme.

« Ton père s'est débarrassé des preuves t'incriminant. Je ne sais pas s'il les a fait disparaître pour de bon ou s'il les a cachées. Nick m'a dit qu'ils avaient fais le rapprochement entre les douilles du magasin et celles trouvées au motel. »

« Peut-être mais il n'y avait pas mes empreintes sur les douilles du motel. L'arme appartenait à ma mère, elle était enregistrée à son nom. L'arme appartient à Victoria Bertier. Ensuite, l'arme a été prise par Emmanuelle Bertier. Personne ne peut prouver le contraire. J'assume ce que j'ai fais. Je suis d'accord pour être jugée dans l'affaire du motel mais sûrement pas pour celle du magasin ! Sweeney me menaçait quand j'ai tiré ! C'était lui ou moi ! De toute façon, je me savais déjà condamnée… » déclara la jeune femme.

« Dans ce cas-là, ta culpabilité n'est pas implicite. Tu ne peux pas être condamnée… » réfléchit Warrick.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que sans ces vidéos, je ne peux pas prouver mon innocence. »

« J'essaierai à nouveau de convaincre Grissom mais je ne garantis pas que j'y arriverai… Au fait, tu connais si bien mon père que ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait Michael avec lui quelques jours ? »

« Oui. Jas est génial en tout point. Tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler ? »

« Un peu… On a parlé de moi. Il veut tout savoir de moi, mes passions, mes phobies, mes meilleurs souvenirs. Par contre, il esquive toujours quand j'essaie de le faire parler de lui, du passé… On a parlé de ma mère. Dans ses yeux, on voit clairement qu'il l'a aimé et qu'il l'aime encore… »

« Il ne veut peut-être pas tout gâché… Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de lui mais je peux toujours répondre à tes questions. » dit-elle en rougissant. « Tu sais que tu as une sœur ? »

« Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une fille qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup… Mais je n'ai pas encore osé lui poser des questions sur elle… Tu la connais ? »

« Oui. Autant que je me souvienne, elle a beaucoup d'humour, elle est très belle, très intelligente. Jas l'a adopté avant d'arriver en France. Xue faisait partie d'un programme humanitaire financé par la France au Vietnam. Elle a demandé à changer de prénom lorsqu'elle était en âge de comprendre. Elle s'appelle Jade. »

« Elle fait quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose sur elle ? Elle est en froid avec mon père ? »

« Elle bosse dans l'armée. Laquelle, je ne sais pas. Elle parle plusieurs langues. Elle n'est pas en froid avec ton père. Elle doit simplement être dans une caserne loin du domaine. Jade est le jardin secret de Jas, tout comme ta famille est ton jardin secret. »

« Elle est mariée ? Elle a des enfants ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Elle était déjà dans l'armée quand j'ai tout plaqué il y a douze ans. Ce n'est pas non plus à moi de tout te dire sur Jas. Suis mon conseil, demande-lui de garder Michael. »

« D'accord… Je dois te laisser, j'ai dépassé mon temps de visite réglementaire. Merci de m'avoir éclairé. Tu es un ange. » déclara Warrick avant de quitter son amie.

Warrick quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Sara se reposait encore. Les enfants étaient probablement avec Greg. Il s'installa à son bureau et composa le numéro de son père.

« Mills. » fit la voix au bout de la ligne.

« C'est Warrick… On peut se voir ? » demanda Brown d'une voix hésitante.

« Bien sûr. On se retrouve au bar du palace ? »

« D'accord. Je serai là-bas dans ½ heure. » dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il alla dans sa chambre et réveilla doucement sa compagne. « Sara… Je vais voir mon père. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… »

« Hum… D'accord… » dit-elle dans son sommeil.

_Palace « Champagne »_

_16 heures 02_

« Bonsoir, je vous sers quelque chose ? » demanda le barman quand Warrick vint s'asseoir au comptoir.

« Un coca sans glace. Merci. » commanda Warrick.

« Tu es en service ? » fit Jason Mills en arrivant derrière son fils.

« Non. Je prends mon service vers 20 heures. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » hésita Warrick.

« Oui. Je t'écoute. » répondit Mills en souriant après avoir commandé un Perrier tranche.

« Tu as de l'expérience avec les enfants ? » lâcha Warrick. « Je te demande ça parce que Sara risque d'être hospitalisé jusqu'à l'accouchement et je n'ai personne pour garder Michael et… »

« Et tu demandais si je pouvais prendre mon rôle de grand-père au pied levé ? Bien sûr ! Je serai ravi de faire la connaissance de Michael et le garder avec moi. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire que Michael est adorable mais il peut être très turbulent par moment… »

« J'en ai vu d'autres. Il ne peut pas être pire que Juan et Ambre… » déclara Mills.

« Hein ? J'ai dû louper un chapitre… » s'étonna Warrick.

« Ma fille, Jade, enfin ta sœur, a deux enfants, Juan et Ambre. Je ne les vois qu'une à deux fois par an. Ils sont très actifs. Je doute que Michael soit aussi turbulent qu'eux. »

« Ils ont quels âges ? »

« Juan a 10 ans et Ambre aura 7 ans dans trois semaines. »

« Ils sont grands… Michael vient d'avoir 4 ans. »

« Ça va alors ! Ils sont adorables à cet âge ! C'est surtout l'éducation que donnent les parents qui fait le poids dans la balance. Jade est colonel dans l'armée de terre et son mari est enseignant. Quand ils sont avec moi, ils se lâchent car à la maison c'est discipline, discipline et encore discipline… »

« Chez nous aussi mais ce n'est pas évident avec Rachel. Ce n'est pas ma fille et comme son père vit de l'autre côté de la haie. Je ne veux pas remplacer son père mais de toute façon, Greg ne laisse rien passer… » Warrick était soulagé que son père accepte de prendre Michael.

« On peut toujours faire un essai. Je ne travaille pas demain. Tu n'as qu'à me le laisser dans la journée et on verra comment ça se passe entre nous. »

« Je peux te le laisser demain matin après avoir fini mon service ? Je suis de repos demain soir. Je pourrais profiter de Sara avant qu'elle soit hospitalisée. »

« Entendu. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Ça va être l'heure du changement d'équipe au _Victoria_ et il faut que je donne mes directives. Embrasse Sara pour moi. » Mills salua Warrick. Il n'osait pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il y avait énormément de pudeur dans leurs rapports.

« Je le ferai sans aucun problème. A demain matin. »

« Oui. Fais attention à toi cette nuit. » fit Mills en quittant le palace et son fils.


End file.
